Ephraim and Eirika 2
by Mace The Manakete
Summary: Sequel to the first Ephraim and Eirika. Chapter 9 is author's note.
1. The Second One: Carcino

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Adrion: **A recruit from Renais in training to become just like Seth.

**Adam: **A journeyman from Frelia in training to become Frelia's first hero.

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Mace: **That's me, as a stuck-up Judge sitting in the High Seat of the Prime Judges of Renais at the Renais Assembly. ********

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life   
**

—**_The Second One; Carcino—_**

Year 801

In our last story, Eirika was supposed to be married according to the Laws of Renais presented by the stuck-up High Judge Mace. Eirika was turning twenty and according to the law, she was to be wed before her 20th birthday in order to keep her title as heir of the Renais throne valid. Eirika felt at first that she wasn't ready, until she met Sigurd, who was traveling to Magvel on vacation with his tactician Oifaye. The two fell in love, but Ephraim still felt that the wedding is still a bad idea. Ephraim went to speak to Eirika about whether she's truly happy or not. Eirika does tell him that she's happy and immediately suspects that Ephraim is trying to sabotage the wedding. The twins argued. After that same moment, Innes went to Eirika and share to her his feelings to her. Eirika felt frustrated because she also developed a crush for Innes.

The ceremony took place at Rausten Court, but Eirika's cold feet syndrome went up the roof. She didn't want to get married. With her meeting with Innes and Ephraim, she didn't know what to do, but she really wanted to get married. With encouragement from her friends and family, she decided to go on with the wedding. However during the vow exchange, she dropped a bombshell on Sigurd. She explained to him, instead that she would rather have a wedding with the love of her life and she would rather walk down the altar for that one time only. She felt that Sigurd was not the love of her life. Sigurd understood every bit of her words and thus, she left the court and never returned to Renais.

A year has passed since Eirika departed from Renais. Her twin brother Ephraim stared at her empty suite and sighed. Fado approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Are you all right?"

"All right?" Ephraim said, "How can I be all right without my twin sister? We had so many memories in the past twenty years."

Ephraim reminisced the time he was with Eirika as toddlers. Eirika was playing with her teddy. Ephraim came to snatch it away from her. Eirika began to cry. Ephraim blinked, handed the toy back and Eirika smiled again. Eirika looked back at Ephraim then gave him her toy. Ephraim pointed to himself. Eirika nodded. Ephraim looked happy and instead of taking the toy, he hugged his sister. Another memory flashed to Ephraim when Ephraim was training Eirika in the sword. Eirika kept failing at landing a good thrust, but Ephraim encouraged her. The next thrust turned successful. Eirika laughed. Ephraim laughed with her as well. Another memory flashed to Ephraim when the twins were training for the Sacred Stone Ball during Christmastime. Ephraim looked paranoid as he saw the ice rink. He attempted to leave but Eirika encouraged him to enter the rink with a nudge. She held his shoulders and they both entered the rink. She let go of Ephraim and Ephraim began to lose his balance until he fell flat on his face. Eirika sighed. But after getting used to the ice rink, Ephraim got the hang of skating. Eirika was happy and went to hug Ephraim. Another memory flashed to Ephraim when they were playing the Nintendo Wii. Eirika lost a Wii Sports tennis match and Ephraim began dancing victory. Another memory flashed to Ephraim when the twins were in front of an audience at Port Kiris, including their friends, Fado, Seth and others. It was at the time the twins switched places. Both twins smiled at each other sheepishly. Eirika first said I'm sorry. Ephraim was moved to tears, said he's sorry too, and went to hug Eirika. Eirika hugged back. People around them were awed and felt moved to tears as well. The final memory flashed to Ephraim when Ephraim was consoling Eirika after he heard of the wedding setup. He hugged his sister who cried softly on his shoulder.

Ephraim sighed and angrily he left the suite, passing Fado, "That does it, Father. I can't spend another day like this."

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Fado called.

"I'm going to find Eirika." He said.

"What?" Fado exclaimed, "You don't even know where she is! And I can't afford losing you, my children. I'm still paining about what happened to your mother!"

"This is different, Father." Ephraim said, "And yes, I don't know where she is, but it's been a year since we traveled around Magvel. I think I pretty much know the entire continent."

"You think? Pretty much?" Fado narrowed his eyes.

"You'll see Father." Ephraim pumped his fist, "I'll bring back Eirika and we'll be a family again no matter what that judge says."

-Dining Chamber-

Ephraim, Tana, Innes, and Lyon gathered around a table with a Magvel Map on it.

"So let's see. Eirika left Renais to live in one of those countries. Which one do you think she went to?" Lyon said.

Ephraim faced Tana, "What did she said in the letter?"

Tana read, "According to the letter: in a country no one would find her."

"That's obvious." Innes said.

"You know, if you haven't told Eirika that you loved her in the first place, this wouldn't have happened." Tana accused Innes.

"Oh, so her fleeing the church on her wedding day was my fault!" Innes shouted.

"Either that or you have a strange way with words." Lyon said.

"Can we not point fingers right now and concentrate on finding Eirika?" Ephraim interrupted.

"Right." Tana said, "So where do you think she went to? That place she claimed no one would find her?"

"I doubt she went to Frelia or Jehanna." Lyon said.

"Or Grado and Rausten." Tana said.

"Or Carcino." Ephraim said.

There was a slight pause. Ephraim suddenly jerked his head up, "hey, wait a minute!"

Tana gasped, "She went to Renais!"

Ephraim glared weirdly at Tana, "Tana, this is Renais. And yeah, Carcino! I believe she's in Carcino!"

"You think she went there?" Lyon gasped.

"We've never been to Carcino before." Ephraim pointed, "It's a hundred percent possibility she's in Carcino."

"Are there kings or emperors in Carcino?" Tana asked.

"I believe there's no monarchy whatsoever in Carcino." Lyon said, "It's a simple free country."

"Really? How did you know that?" Innes asked Lyon.

"It's in the Magvel World Book Volume I – ABC." Lyon placed the book on the table.

"ABC huh? Well, have you ever thought that this book has pages of lies?" Innes mocked.

"And have you thought that your declaration of love toward Eirika was all an act to sabotage her wedding?" Lyon countered. Innes's smile turned into a frown.

-Throne Room-

Fado sat on the throne, looking distant, until Seth and Adrion entered the room.

"Is what I've heard true?" Seth asked the king.

"Is what true?" Fado asked.

"That Prince Ephraim is leaving Castle Renais to travel to Carcino with Tana, Innes, and Lyon, with hope to find Princess Eirika and convinced her to come back home even though she blew off her own wedding and laid down her title as heir to the kingdom's throne?" Adrion said.

"Okay, so how did you know all of that?" Fado asked Adrion.

"Rumors around the castle."

Fado chuckled, "Well, Adrion. Some rumors are practically untrue."

"Like what?"

"Like Eirika laying down her title as Princess on purpose. Anyway, we'll just have to pray that the twins come back safe." Fado said.

"I just thought of something fantastic, King Fado." Adam entered the room along with Nicole. Fado looked shocked, "What are you two doing here? Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"Uh, we're like here for support." Nicole crossed her arms, "And if we were eavesdropping, we wouldn't be here talking to you now."

"Yeah, and your voice was already too loud for us to control our ears." Adam wiggled his ears.

"Just tell us your idea." Fado said dully.

"Yes." Adam approached Adrion and Nicole and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, "We were thinking, us three, that we throw Princess Eirika a welcome back house party."

Adrion and Nicole nodded in agreement.

"A house party?" Fado exclaimed, "The one with fine wines and women?"

"Now you're speaking my language." Adam smiled.

"I will not allow this." Fado replied, "If this house party is one of your plans to take advantage of my daughter's leaving the country, then heck no to the core!"

"Okay, how about this my king." Nicole stepped up, "What if it's not a house party? What if it's a tea party?"

Fado shuddered. He turned around and made a gagging and choking sound. Nicole looked offended, "What? My idea's too girly?"

"Let's put it this way…" Fado said, "It's for people who like dolls."

"Hey, I like dolls!" Seth shouted. Everyone in the room stared strangely at him. Seth looked embarrassed. He cleared his throat and quickly changed subjects, "Okay, so how about a small 'welcome back' gathering?"

"Now, there's an idea. Hop to it." Fado descended from the throne and took leave, "I'm going for a walk."

Seth smiled, but Adrion, Adam, and Nicole frowned.

"A small 'welcome back' gathering? It's no wonder you like dolls." Adam said.

"Hey!" Seth snapped, "I happen to have a very good reason why I like dolls. They're cute! They're cuddly! They—" he abruptly paused, "Too much information huh?"

The three nodded.

-Carcino-

Here lies a country ruled by no rulers, no monarchs, but a council of elder merchants. Carcino is the cornerstone of the continent's blooming markets, and it is there Ephraim is hoping to find his twin sister. The gang entered a small village that looked serene and peaceful. They saw people, passing by, minding their own business and going about their daily routines.

"Carcino looks gorgeous." Tana wondered at the sight, "It looks like a sea port or a seaside."

"I know." Ephraim said, "But how are we ever going to find Eirika among these people?"

Lyon approached Innes, "Do you see a monarch now, smart boy?"

Innes frowned, "No. I do not see a monarch, and neither do you, smart boy."

"Apple! Apple Pastries on Sales!" A merchant was calling nearby. The gang turned around and saw the merchant on a stand filled with delicious tempting apple pastries. Ephraim licked his lips, "I'm hungry, aren't you guys?"

"Well, it won't hurt a bit to stop for a snack before we head out." Tana agreed and so do Innes and Lyon. As they were about to approach the merchant and buy some desserts, a shadowy figure zoomed past them. Tana squealed, "My diamond ring!"

Ephraim turned to see his bracelet was gone too, "Hey!"

"Thief!" Innes yelled.

The crowd started panicking at the sight of the figure jumping around and stealing everyone's valuable. Cries of help came from the crowd

"Somebody, stop him!"

"He's got my purse!"

"He's got my money!"

"What should we do?" Lyon said, "Should we chase him?"

"But he's too fast to catch him up!" Tana said.

As the shadow was about to depart, two figures blocked his road. The first figure was a well-built man with a scar across his nose and hair the color of lime attached by an indigo bandage. The next figure was a woman. Half of her face was shrouded in dark scarves and heavy garments. The only thing exposed was her eyes and her aquamarine hair tied in a bun.

With her arms around the thief's neck, the woman had the thief in a headlock, "Hold it right there, hooligan." She spoke, "Either you give these items back to the people, or you'll be well tortured in our home."

"Help…" the thief dropped all the items. The woman released the thief and he fled. Everyone roared with joy.

"Wow, these guys are good, especially that woman." Lyon said, "Is she a ninja or something?"

"Hey, wait a minute." Innes pointed at the man, "That man's Gerik."

"Of Gerik's Mercenaries?" Ephraim asked.

"Yeah! I hired them—"

"For your birthday, yeah we know. Haven't we heard that story thousand of times already?" Tana said dully.

The woman's eyes fixed on Ephraim. The seriousness in them turned into fright. Ephraim blinked. The woman whispered few words to Gerik. Gerik noticed Ephraim before facing the woman and nodded. The duo turned around and vanished in the air. Ephraim blinked again, "Well, that was odd."

"Ephraim, are you all right?" Tana approached the prince, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Even better. I saw Eirika." Ephraim declared, "And I know where I can find her!"

--- --- ---

"You saw Eirika?" Tana exclaimed as she frantically looked around, "Where?"

"She's gone. But look on the bright side, I found her." Ephraim exclaimed with extent joy.

"Maybe your imagination found her." Innes said, "we haven't seen Eirika since we got here."

"That's because you have no keen eye. I'm telling you, I saw her and now I got her right on the tail." Ephraim said.

"Don't you mean trail?" Innes corrected.

"Or hair? You know girls like it when other people mention our hair!" Tana said.

"Oh forget about what other people say! Let's just find Eirika!" Ephraim stormed off. The three monarchs simply shrugged and followed.

-Renais Castle Courtyard-

Seth, Adrion, Adam, Nicole and few other soldiers and knights on duty including Orson were helping setting up the courtyard for the quiet surprise party (or gathering) for Eirika's hopeful return to Renais. Monica, Orson's wife was in charge of the arrangements alongside Seth who was helping out with some pointers.

Orson approached Seth, "Hey Seth, is it true?"

Seth looked up, "Is what true?"

"That you like dolls?"

Monica suddenly burst out laughing. Orson chortled. But Seth didn't find it amusing, but rather offensive by the cold look on his face. Orson and Monica immediately stopped their mockery.

"Aw, come on, Seth. Have a sense of humor." Orson offered Seth a hug, but the paladin chose to walk away to resume his preparation. Just at the same time, Mace, the High Judge Manakete, the one who happen to be the root of all Eirika's leaving from Renais, came into the courtyard. Everyone turned to face him for a good second then went back to business. Mace looked appalled by the behavior, "What is going on up in here, may I ask?" he demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, High Judge." Monica replied.

"Just a small recruit meeting, that's all." Orson added.

"Recruit? Well, put me in a seagull here, 'cause I smell a rat." Mace replied.

"What in heck is 'put me in a seagull?' Seriously, is that English?" Seth asked.

"Who cares what language I speak." Mace snapped, "What I know is that you're hiding something."

At that same moment, Adrion and Adam came in pair, carrying from both sides a large banner. They opened the banner and it said in party colors "Welcome Back, Princess Eirika of Renais"

"Hey, guys! Where do you think we should put this? Up the corner or right by the trees' midst." Adrion said.

Mace turned to face the others and smiled, "Oh, oh! A welcome back surprise party for Eirika!"

"Surprise 'gathering'" Seth corrected.

"Whatever." Mace smiled, "It doesn't matter now, because Eirika will not set foot here in Castle Renais again."

Adrion and Adam slipped behind Mace, carrying a hot, melted, rotten parmesan cheese on a rolling table, "Hey High Judge." Adam called him. Mace turned its head and…

BAM!

His face was creamed in smelly hot cheese, "Ew!" he screamed.

"Now!" Adrion yelled. Mace suddenly felt his feet off the ground and his body bounded by a net. The Manakete screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What are you doing!" Mace yelled.

"We're making you a piñata. If you didn't know." Seth said.

"Now, let's give him a makeover!" Monica cheered and everyone in the courtyard joined in the cheering as well as they all dragged Mace away in his net.

"Wait! What are you doing? I can change! Seriously stop!" Mace yelled.

-Carcino-

A group of mercenaries were chilling just outside a small stronghold surrounded by small huts at the top of a mountain. There was a woman with long gorgeous red hair and dressed up in exotic clothing, a red-haired kid about ten years of age, wearing a blue cape over his red mage garb and carrying a book, and Marisa; all gathered around a table right in front of the old citadel.

"I'm hungry." Marisa complained, "Hey, Tethys! What do you have for food that will fill that void on my stomach?"

The red-haired woman, Tethys, came in with two plates of strong foul-smelling stew with some hairy animal legs dipped in it. She placed the plates on the wooden table, "Here you go. My masterpiece cuisine of hot rat stew, pepper-flavored."

The red-haired boy's cheeks puffed nauseously. Marisa stared at the soup as if she saw that the rat was still alive and kicking. "No thanks. I'm full." She said.

"Seriously, sis. When are you ever going to start cooking real food around here?" the boy whined.

"This is real food, Ewan." Tethys protested, "It's good for your immune system."

"Well, tell that to my stamina, cause it's draining every second its sees this abomination." Marisa muttered.

At that moment, Gerik came inside. Ewan ran to him and hugged him, "Uncle Gerik!"

"Hey little tyke." Gerik smiled, "What's for lunch?"

"You don't wanna know." Marisa sarcastically said.

Gerik sighed in frustration, "Tethys…"

Tethys shrugged, "What? Can't we eat like decent people here?"

"We've eaten that thing for four days in a row. Can you fix up some other stews please?" Gerik said.

"I know! Why not let Erina fix up something?" Ewan said.

Gerik turned around and called, "Erina. Could you please fix us something to eat?"

Gerik received no response. He called again, "Erina?"

"I don't want to." A voice muttered.

"Come on girl, what's the matter?" Gerik asked.

Erina came into view. She was the ninja girl seen earlier in town. She had a depressing look on her face. She went to seat in front of the girls and Ewan. "I don't know…it's just that…" she sighed.

"You can remove that mask now, lady. You're with us." Marisa told Erina. Erina sighed once again and removed the scarf from her face. She also removed the black garments as well, revealing a stunning color of red and ivory blouse and ruffled skirt, including a small golden breastplate that could fit her bodice and a transparent cape matching the skirt attached to the breastplate, and gloves and boots to match the blouse. She removed the hairpin from her bun-style hair, setting free a wave of menthol lusciousness. The mysterious woman was no Erina. It was Eirika. The mercenaries gazed at her from top to bottom, especially Gerik and Ewan who looked like they got hypnotized.

Eirika flipped her hair back and sighed, "Ooh, I am beat. This whole job as a mercenary is a pain in the caboose, really."

"I never felt that." Ewan muttered.

Tethys rolled her eyes and Marisa stared coldly at Ewan, "That's because you never felt this." Marisa threw a punch on Ewan's shoulder, snapping him to reality. Ewan yelled, "HEY!"

"Anyway, what's on your mind?" Gerik asked Eirika. Eirika took a deep breath and spoke, "Well…let's say that. Okay, so here's the story: I know this girl, from this kingdom who just made the biggest decision of her life and she's afraid that people might hate her for this."

The mercenaries leaned in, "And what was that exactly?" Gerik asked.

"And don't worry. We won't judge her that quick." Marisa reassured.

"Okay." Eirika said, "She walked away from her own wedding and fled her country."

"IS SHE MAD!" Marisa snapped. Eirika looked offended. Marisa kept going, "HOW CAN A PSYCHOPATH LIKE HER BE WALKING FROM HER OWN WEDDING! THAT'S TOTAL BULLMANURE! THAT'S TOTAL SIDE SHOW FREAK! THAT'S—"

"That psychopath was me, Marisa." Eirika interrupted.

Marisa's anger switched in a snap, "Bless your heart, lady." She complimented Eirika.

"Gee thanks, but you don't understand." Eirika said, "The bride…I mean, I was forced to get married before a certain period of time for the sake of my eligibility to become heir to the throne of my country."

"That's like…an arranged marriage." Ewan said.

Eirika nodded.

"Is that why you left your country?" Gerik asked. Eirika nodded again. Tethys leaned toward Eirika and spoke, "Eirika. That was a brave thing you did, walking off your own wedding like that. You weren't ready yet. But that doesn't mean you have to leave the country altogether. You still can fight for your rights."

"Tethys is right." Gerik replied, "I mean, I never been in the position you've been in, and I sure hope I will never, but I think you should go back home and give yourself another chance. For your sake and your family's."

"Darn straight." The voice of Ephraim rang from behind the mercenaries. The mercenaries and Eirika rose up to see Ephraim, Tana, Innes, and Lyon right up front.

"Ephraim?" Eirika exclaimed at the sight of her brother. Ephraim approached her, "Eirika. Pack your stuffs. We're taking you home."

"Err…actually," Gerik budged in, "her name is Erina."

"Err…actually," Ephraim replied, "I think I know the name of my own twin sister."

"You guys are twins?" Ewan exclaimed, "You don't look like it!"

Ephraim took a glare at Ewan, but said no words. He turned to face Eirika, "Eirika, what are you doing hanging out with them? They're mercenaries."

"Ephraim. Those guys maybe what you think they are, but they're my family and I will stay with them for as long as I would like." Eirika replied.

"But, we are your family." Ephraim exclaimed, "your family are waiting for you in Renais. Father, Seth, Adrion, Orson, Monica, me!"

"What about Mace?" she asked.

"Oh, forget this scrawny too-headed runt. Come on Eirika, please. We miss you."

"I dunno…let me think about it."

Tethys came in with a large bowl of rat stew and another large bowl of putrid oatmeal that looked like it had been left out for weeks, "Sorry guys. We're getting short on food, so for the time being, we'll have rat stew and slop for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

Eirika turned back to Ephraim, "I'm done thinking. Let's go home."

-Castle Renais-

Ephraim, Tana, Innes, Lyon, and Eirika were finally home. They stood in front of the empty hallway leading to many directions, mostly the throne room and the courtyard. Eirika looked nervous, "I dunno about this, guys. I left the castle abruptly. You think Father and the others will welcome me with open arms, really?"

"Open or closed, they will be happy to see you safe, sound, and vigor." Innes said.

"Wow, Innes, you do have a way with words." Lyon mocked.

"Why thank you, imperial prince." Innes smiled hauntingly. He turned to face Tana who was giving him an eye stare and a head movement towards Eirika. Innes frowned. Tana frowned as well. Innes sighed, admitting defeat before facing Eirika, "Eirika."

Eirika faced the Frelian prince and smiled. "What's up?"

Innes gulped, "Just wanted to tell you. About the whole… I love you thing… let's…"

"…not talk about it. I know." Eirika responded. Innes smiled, "So, friends?"

Eirika snorted, "Friends? We're more than friends. We're family. You, Tana, Lyon, my dear brother Ephraim and I." she wrapped her arms around Tana, Innes, Lyon and Ephraim's shoulders and all formed into a group hug.

"Now that's a new memory I would never forget." Ephraim smiled.

"We are family." Tana smiled.

"And we're there for each other." Lyon smiled.

A slight calming silence ensued between the five friends until King Fado entered the hallway. His face beamed at the sight of Eirika, "Eirika…" he said emotionally.

Eirika slowly stepped forward, "Father…"

Fado ran downstairs and towards Eirika for a firm hug. "Oh, I miss you so much, my precious daughter."

"I miss you too, father…but wait you're not mad?"

Fado looked on Eirika's face. He was still smiling, "why would I be? I was afraid you would get hurt."

"I didn't get hurt, Father." Eirika replied, "I settled with a group of mercenaries, Gerik and company. They gave me food, shelter, and love while I was away…well, maybe two out of three of these things since their food were plain disgusting."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Fado said, "What matter is that you're home again, and we have so much to talk about."

The gang went toward the courtyard. Eirika sighed, "Like what, Father? Don't make me listen to your toe jam story again."

"It was tragic." Fado exclaimed, "And no, that isn't the subject."

The gang entered the courtyard.

SURPRISE!

Eirika saw a multitude of people, filling the courtyard. There were foods and drinks and everything. At the far end of the courtyard was the banner that welcomed Eirika back. Eirika's jaws dropped.

"Oh my gosh! You guys did all of this?" Eirika exclaimed, "How did you know I was coming?"

"Gut instinct." Seth replied.

"Welcome back, Princess Eirika." Nicole said, "And to make things even better, we made you something that you're gonna love."

Eirika gasped, "You bought me a horse?"

"No."

"Jewelries?"

"No."

"A hot star from 'Serenity Harmony'?"

"Okay, stop guessing."

Eirika looked up and saw the wrapped up Mace in the melted cheese-dipped trap net descending from above. Eirika gasped.

"A PINATA?" She yowled, "WITH A JUDGE DIPPED IN CHEESE IN THERE?"

"Not just any cheese. A rotten one." Orson said.

"That was my idea." Adam proclaimed. Adrion cleared his throat. Adam changed mouth, "Did I say my idea? I meant _our_ ideas."

"THIS IS BETTER THAN SOAP OPERAS!" Eirika squealed.

"What in Magvel are you doing!" Mace screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone began to cheer in joy. He saw Eirika and frowned, "Well, if it isn't Eirika."

Eirika crossed her arms, "If it isn't the High Judge. Do you feel high enough now? Judge?"

"This isn't your home you know?" Mace shouted, "We made a pact! Either you get married before your 20th or you don't set foot in Renais. But look at that. You're 20 and you're still single."

Eirika came close to Mace's face and pointed, "You don't tell me how I should run my own life, High Judge."

Cheer followed her statement. Mace rolled his eyes. Eirika went on, "Me walking out on that wedding was the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I have never regretted it, even if I had some downfall in the aftermath."

More cheering followed. Eirika wasn't finished, "I'm going to make this suggestion clear to you now, Mace… That's right, I called you Mace. Either you banish this Law of injustice or by my forefather; I will strip you from your title as Judge of this kingdom."

"Oh really?" Mace made a mocking face, "And how are you going to do that? You don't even have the guts, like you don't have any guts to shave your legs."

Gasps shot from the crowd. Eirika's face turned grim and offended.

"Oh no he didn't." Ephraim shook his head.

"Yes he did." Seth said.

"I think she'll lose it." Orson said.

"You think she will?" Monica said.

"She better." Fado said.

The princess snapped her fingers and an armor knight came into the scene, carrying a Hammer on a velvet pillow: Fado's Hammer. Eirika picked up the hammer and held it firmly, ready to swing like she would make a homerun. Mace shook his head horrifically. "Oh no. Ohhh, no."

Eirika measured her swinging distance. Mace kept shaking his head in disbelief, "I don't think you will do that. I mean come on. Seriously. That was a joke! You do shave your leg! And you're good at it."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Ephraim mumbled.

Mace's eyes went wide as Eirika swung her Hammer and…PONG!

The judge was knocked off the courtyard and into the dark sky. His agonizing scream was heard at a distance. The crowd went wild, went to pick Eirika up, and paraded her around like she was some sport champion.

_Long Live Princess Eirika!_

_Huzzah, Princess! Huzzah!_

_Long Live Princess Eirika!_

_Huzzah, Princess! Huzzah!_

Eirika smiled haughtily at the loud cheering. The celebration went on all night.

-Renais Parliament-

Sitting at the High Seat—where Mace used to seat—was Fado. A week had passed since Mace got out of the picture and the Parliament had decided to look for a new Prime Judge. Fado favorably volunteered to take Mace's place so that he could settle things right around the country. Gathered around the court were the seven Prime Judges, including four more: Tana, promoted as the Prime Judge of Love; Innes, promoted as the Prime Judge of Respect; Lyon, promoted as the Prime Judge of Honor and the Prime Judge of Equality was given to Ephraim. This establishment was all Eirika's idea. A public decree was taking place at the Parliament and Eirika sat behind the counter next to her father. Fado spoke.

"Gentlemen. By order of Her Royal Highness, Princess Eirika of Renais, I declare that the banishment of the law requiring that all female of the Renais bloodline must be married before their 20th birthdays and coronations has been approved."

Cheer and applause roared in the room. Eirika descended from her stand and saw a young maiden about nineteen years old approaching her.

"Princess Eirika of Renais." She spoke.

"Yes?"

"You're my hero. I mean, my heroine. I mean my—"

"I know. I'm the best."

The maiden laughed nervously, "I gotta tell you. You just saved my life."

Eirika blinked, "I did?"

"Yes." She replied, "I may not be a princess but I am of Renais birth. I was to marry this guy before next week, my birthday, and I was having second thoughts…thank you."

"Oh, sure." Eirika smiled.

"You know. You're going to make a fine queen someday. You and Prince Ephraim. I guarantee it."

The maiden left after saying these words. Eirika let out a sigh, "She's right." She thought, "I'm going to be queen. Someday."  
**  
END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The One with the Rumors

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. **

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

—**_The One with the Rumors—_**

-Castle Renais-

It was a weekend morning and the castle was in a very busy state. Every soldier and maiden was working to the bone, trying to make every inch of the castle clean. Every furniture and item was moved from their original places to make cleaning a lot easier. Well, that's what Fado thought.

Forde, one unique knight of Renais dressed in a crimson red armor, approached the king with a tired look on his face, "Your Majesty. Why do we have to work on a Saturday? This is very annoying."

"The fall season is coming soon, and big changes are ahead of us. So I want to make the castle spotlessly clean." Fado replied.

"For once, I must agree with Forde." Another unique knight in dark-green armor, Kyle, replied, "This is tedious. Look at all of the furniture and items we've moved and placed in the middle of the hallway, blocking the road."

"Hey look!" The voice of Seth rang behind Fado, Forde, and Kyle. Seth approached the king and the two knights and showed them a framed picture, "Check what I found at the cellar."

The group examined the picture. It was that of Ephraim and Eirika, when they were only a month old. The knights awed.

"They're so cute." Forde said, "Adorable little heirs."

"You must have been proud, King Fado." Kyle told Fado.

"Yeah, I was." Fado smiled, "At least they look unique now. I mean, figuring out who was who, was so hard, I spent two years mixing them up."

Fado walked away. Forde, Kyle, and Seth looked up, thunderstruck to the king's words. Forde's jaws dropped. Kyle chortled and Seth couldn't help but giggle through his nose.

"I can't believe this. This is juicy!" Forde exclaimed, "King Fado? Having trouble figuring out who's the girl twin and who's the boy twin? Now that's a blog moment!"

"Hey, hey, hey! No! No blog." Kyle stopped Forde, "You can't say anything to Prince Ephraim or Princess Eirika about King Fado mixing them up. It'll crush them hard!"

Forde looked at Seth for second opinion. Seth looked serious, "I'm with Kyle on that one."

Forde sighed in defeat, "You two are no fun."

-Castle Frelia Courtyard-

The Pegasus knights formed lines of rows and columns in front of Syrene. All were assigned to see how they did on their Pegasus Knight Training Course final examination prior to get admitted into the army. Since last year, Tana attended Syrene's training class with hopes to become a Pegasus knight, because she felt like she wanted to be more than a princess.

Syrene stood behind a desk, took the scored tests and placed them together, "Recruits." She began, "I got your final scores on your tests. Now just a reminder, that any point that is below a 70 percent is a failure to the class and those who have that point, come see me afterward and we'll discuss your future as Pegasus knights."

Some of the recruits in the bunch, who felt like they didn't train and work their hardest, swallowed hard. Syrene placed the graded test papers on the table and signaled the line to come and pick them up. Tana got her scored paper and took a look at it. Her face beamed at the sight of the 99.8 percent red mark on her test sheet. Some of the recruits, and Vanessa approached her.

"Wow, Tana. You got brains and skills." One of the recruits, a wavy-haired brunette, said.

"Why thank you, Ivette." Tana called her, "And it's Princess Tana to you now, because class… is over."

"How can you score higher than me?" Another recruit, with short orange hair and was wearing glasses, complained, "You got a 99.8 percent and I get what? A 98.9 percent?"

"I still think you did great, Melvin." Vanessa told the glasses-wearing recruit.

"Well, not as great as her!" Melvin snapped.

"You know, Mel." Tana placed her hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to be great at everything."

Melvin's face turned red. Tana walked away, haughtily.

"You know. Come to think of it, Mel's right." A dark-haired and dark-skinned recruit pointed out, "Tana's usually not the brightest person in the courtyard."

"Yeah." A recruit with white-hair and was short for her age, replied, "On her first day of training, it took her a week to saddle her Pegasi."

"She's no quick thinker, but you can't blame her for cheating." Another recruit, blue-haired and overweight, said.

"You think that's what she did?" Vanessa gasped.

Innes entered the scene and joined in the conversation, "Either that or she studied really, really hard. But I doubt that she did since I saw her watching soap marathon all weekend."

"You're lying." Another recruit, blue-haired and also wearing glasses, told Innes.

Innes pointed his solemn face, "Do I look like I'm lying?"

"So it is true!" Melvin gasped and all of the Pegasus recruits went into an uproar. Innes walked away easily.

-Castle Renais, Eirika's Suite-

Forde peeked in the princess's chamber and found not only Eirika in the room but Ephraim as well. Both twins were reading their favorite books.

"Ah, Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika." He smiled.

"Hey Forde." Eirika greeted but her eyes were still on her book.

"What's up, Forde?" Ephraim greeted as well and his eyes were also on his book.

"Oh, nothing. Just came here to, you know … share the love." Forde smiled.

The twins turned to face him strangely. Forde went on, "…share the laugh…share the cheer. Or was it spread the cheer?"

"Do you need money or something?" Ephraim asked.

Forde shook his head, "No! No, no, no. Just wanted to tell you…how I feel."

Eirika went to her drawer, pulled up her checkbook and started scribbling, "Okay, how much? And make it fast, 'cause the bank closes like in five minutes."

"No, no, no! Please keep your gold, my lady." He faced Ephraim too, "My lord."

The twins stared at each other then back at Forde, "Seriously, how can you not want money?" Ephraim asked.

Forde's eyes narrowed, "You don't get me, do you?"

"We will if you put it in numbers." Eirika replied.

Forde admitted defeat, "Okay fine." He sat on the chesterfield across the heirs, "I have something juicy I gotta tell you but promise me not to breathe a word about it, nor repeat it to anyone even your father."

Both twins leaned to Forde, eager to hear the juiciest secret.

…

…

…

"WHAT!" Their scream echoed through Renais, literally chasing the birds off their trees.

-Fado's Suite-

Fado slipped under the sheets of his king-sized Grado-Pedic bed and gently closed his eyes. He turned his head on one side, slowly opened his eyes to see the twins in front of him, staring coldly at him.

"AHH!" He jumped out of bed, screaming. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Father, how could you?" Eirika said vehemently.

"Yeah! You mixed us up?" Ephraim exclaimed.

Fado's face turned to a blend of horror and rage, "who told you that?" he breathed.

Forde ran inside the suite, just in time to be pointed at by the twins, "Forde!" they said.

Fado turned to stare coldly at Forde. Forde froze, "…Stupid mouth." He slapped his lips and gently walked away.

Fado faced the angry twins again, "Look, kids. You were too much alike back then and…" he paused for a second, "Did you have any ideas how tired I was those days? You were screaming and drooling and spitting things…it was like 'Night of the Screaming, Drooling and Thing-spitting Babies.' And I can assure you, your mother would have made that same mistake."

Eirika snorted doubtfully, "Uh-uh. Yeah, sure. But see, that's the problem. She wasn't there. You were. So it was your responsibility as a parent to know who we are."

"Yeah, what she said." Ephraim said then paused uncomfortably, "I mean what he said."

Eirika slowly turned to face Ephraim, "He?" she said disturbingly.

"Well I'm sorry but with all of that confusion, I don't know who I am anymore." Ephraim blurted.

"Gee! I don't know who I am either!" Eirika blurted sarcastically.

Fado held his head, "O…I'm having a migraine…"

Forde entered the room again, "Can I make a quick suggest—"

Fado and the twins eyed Forde. Forde immediately left the room, "…gotta go."

Tana was walking down the castle halls when she noticed guards and soldiers on duty talking and pointing fingers at her. Tana felt uncomfortable at their gestures. She approached Gilliam and Moulder talking.

"Hey! What's with them?" Tana asked.

"The question is, Princess Tana, what's with you?" Gilliam said.

Tana paused a little, "I'm with nothing."

Moulder turned to Gilliam, "That's what a criminal says right before confessing."

Tana got offended, "Criminal? What did I do?"

"Cheater!" the voice of a red-haired, dark-skinned Pegasus recruit boomed. Tana turned to face the angry recruit, "How can you cheat on the test?"

"What?" Tana exclaimed.

"Just because you're a suck-up at being the king's daughter, doesn't mean you have to be a suck-up at taking us out and score a 100 percent!"

Tana approached the recruit, "First of all, it wasn't a 100 percent. It was a 99.8 and off by 2 points. Big deal!"

"No. It's big beef to you!" Melvin joined in the conversation and so does the entire line of angry recruits, "When people claim that you have cheated on the exam, you cheated on the exam! And don't try to deny it, missy!"

Syrene was walking down the hallways to end up being caught in the situation. Melvin approached her, "Commander!" she said, "Tana cheated on the test!"

"I am aware of the news." Syrene replied calmly.

"But…Syrene! It's not true!" Tana exclaimed.

"Well, Tana. Whether it's true or not, I think it's best that we cease this debate if you could please retake the test." Syrene declared.

Tana's jaws dropped, "What? Retake it?"

Syrene continued, "Meet me at the Conference Center this afternoon whenever you're ready." The commander left.

"Well, that solves everything." The Pegasus recruit gloated.

"Let's hope that Tana does not go cheat on _that_ test!" Melvin declared.

"I did not cheat on the test!" Tana exclaimed. The recruits started laughing.

"Yeah, sure." The Pegasus recruit snorted, "Just enjoy rubbing this pride of yours in our faces a little longer and before you know it, your rubbin' will run out dry like a parched oasis in the hottest desert of Jehanna."

Innes laughed to himself in response to the dark-skinned, red-haired recruit's comments. This caused Tana to turned around and face him with eyes of fury. He stopped laughing, but after a second, he couldn't help it but to laugh harder. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Rubbin' Eh, Eh. Parched Oasis…Hee, hee, hee. Je-je-Jehanna! Gaah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Tana faced the girls. Surprisingly, she had a smile on her face, "You know what, Mauleen and Melvin." She began, addressing the accusing recruits, "Maybe I did cheat on the test. Maybe I didn't cheat on the test. But you know what I do during my spare time? I shave my legs…like my brother."

Tana turned to face Innes. Everyone turned their immediate attention on Innes. Innes froze. Tana gave him a wink before walking away like Ms. Goody-two-shoes. Innes's face turned red, "Damn you."

--- --- ---

-Renais Family Room-

The family room had been refurnished. The sofas and couches were of ancient history structure. The table was made of glass and ivory statuette. Pots of flowers were all sitting on small elm table around the area. The place had turned not to only be entertaining, but to be a warm and inviting place.

"Ohmygosh!" Tana screamed.

"I know!" Eirika screamed as well, "and Ohmygosh to you too!"

"I know!"

Okay, scratch the warm and inviting place off. Eirika and Tana were overly freaking out about the rumors and truths they had learned.

"I can't believe these people!" Tana exclaimed, "How can they say some mean things about me like I cheated on the test?"

"I thought you said Innes spread that rumor." Eirika said.

"Yeah, but still, it hurts! I mean it's behind my back!" Tana exclaimed.

"Speaking of hurt, how come you had to tell these people that I shave my legs?" Innes muttered.

Tana coldly eyed him, "Do you want me to reveal more about you?"

"I'm good."

Ephraim came in the room, oddly wearing Eirika's clothes and a few jewelries around his neck and hands in addition. He wore a long wig similar to Eirika's hair and had applied lipstick on his lips. He walked femininely toward the gang and stopped right besides Eirika and Tana. He snapped his finger twice and pointed at the couch. Eirika and Tana pushed a little, giving a seat to Ephraim. Ephraim sat. He crossed his legs once, then twice, then uncomfortably moved about, trying to be comfortable with his new sitting position. Eirika, Tana, and Innes stared at him.

"Ephraim! Wha—these are _my_ clothes!" Eirika exclaimed.

"Uh, correction, honey." He spoke a falsetto accent, "I'm not Ephraim. I'm… Eirika." He placed one hand on his hip and raised one arm in the air in a posing fashion after saying this.

"But Ephraim—" Tana tried to speak but Ephraim stopped her. Tana reluctantly said, "…Eirika."

Eirika turned to face Tana, her eyes wide open. Tana sighed, "…number 2. Look, just because King Fado had to mix you guys up in the past, doesn't mean you have to start acting like your sister."

Ephraim stared at Eirika for a minute before facing Tana, "I have a sister? I thought I had a brother."

"Ephraim! Just—" Eirika abruptly interrupted, but then took a quick pause to take a nice deep breath, "…just shut up. Okay?"

"You know, Ephraim or Eirika or whatever you're trying to be. You really creeping me out." Innes told Ephraim. Ephraim turned to eye Innes flirtatiously, "And you're kind of cute."

Innes frowned.

-Castle Frelia-

Innes was walking down the hallways when he saw soldiers and recruits pointing the finger at him and laughing. He felt embarrassed and annoyed.

"Hey, Innes. Got a razor?" One of them was mocking.

"NO I DON'T! AND IT'S PRINCE INNES TO YOU!" Innes yelled.

Lyon was nearby and was approaching the prince, "Hey Innes. What's up with you?"

Innes pouted, "Nothing that concerns you. Unless you wanna make fun of me like I'm Magvel's Next Top Model."

"Look, there's nothing wrong with a man like you shaving his legs." He stopped to giggle a little, "It's natural."

"Yeah? Well, how would you feel if the people from your country find out that you collect miniature teddy bears?"

Lyon's smile turned into a murderous scowl. Innes looked over Lyon to see soldiers watching. "Oops." He said, "Looks like I spilled some beans there."

Innes walked away. Lyon slowly turned to face the soldiers. He grinned, "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Lyon was about to leave when miniature teddy bears came dropping on the ground from his imperial clothes. He looked down then faced the soldiers. The soldiers looked at each other and were about to burst out laughing.

"HEY!" A mad voice shot out of Lyon's mouth, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU, SEE YOU, OR _SMELL_ YOU LAUGHING! YES I COLLECT MINIATURES TEDDY BEARS. THEY'RE CUTE! THEY'RE CUDDLY! AND THEY MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

Lyon picked up his teddies, took another cold look at the frozen soldiers and walked away with his pride and dignity held high.

-Frelia Private Conference Center-

Tana sat across Syrene with a blank test paper and a pen sitting in front of her. Tana sulked. She didn't want to retake the test. She already took it and yet she had to because of the nasty rumors spread about her that she cheated.

She twirled her pen with her fingers, "Okay." She thought, "Here I go."

She stared blankly at the test paper for about two minutes. She sighed with frustration and dropped her pen, "You know what. I've had it." She told herself, rose from her seat, and approached Syrene. "Syrene." She began.

Syrene rose from her seat and approached Tana, her finger pointing at her, "Recruit Tana. Here you do not call me Syrene. You'll be referring to me as Commander Syrene of Frelia, your teacher at Pegasus Knight Training."

"Whatever. Listen, I didn't cheat on the test. Okay? Now, if I were you, I wouldn't be listening to all of that garbage about me and move on."

Syrene didn't blink nor move a muscle. Tana went on, "Okay, fine. If you don't believe me, then I'll prove it. I'll prove it that there's someone out there who made up all of this mean stuffs about me just to make my life miserable."

Tana began walking away.

"You can't prove a rumor, Tana."

"Yes. I can prove a ru—"

Tana abruptly stopped. She turned around, her eyes, wide open, fixed on Syrene. Syrene immediately looked shaken.

Tana slowly approached her with her finger aimed, "You said rumor."

"No I didn't."

"You said rumor."

"No I didn't."

Tana gasped. An uneasy silence ensued. Syrene uncomfortably touched her face, "Is there something in my face?" she said.

"Oh my gosh!" Tana exclaimed, "It was…YOU!"

"Wha—"

"YOU! Y—You're the one? You're the one who started that rumor? You're the one who told people that I cheated on the test?"

"Don't blame me! Blame my mouth! It started it!"

"Your mouth is you! Because of you, I blamed Innes for this! I burned out my brother for naught! I told people that he shaves his legs!"

Syrene spread an interesting smile, "Really?"

Tana screamed in frustration and walked away.

-Castle Renais-

Dressed-up Ephraim was walking down the hallways, minding his own business, when he came face-to-face with Eirika, also dressed-up. She wore Ephraim's clothes, had cut her hair short and was carrying his Reginleif around. Eirika had that stern look on her face. Kyle, Forde, and Seth were nearby, watching. They looked strangely at each other like they stumbled into the twisted version of the twilight zone.

"Okay. Is it just me or are they trying to insult each other's personality?" Seth asked.

"I smell a rat." Kyle eyed Forde, "A blonde rat."

Forde sniffed around, "I don't smell anything."

Kyle slapped Forde's head hard. Forde held his sore head, "OW! Why did you do that for? What did I do?"

"You told them?" Seth exclaimed.

"No I didn't."

"You told them!"

"No I didn't."

"Okay, can we skip this part, please?" Kyle interrupted.

"C'mon, guys! What King Fado just said earlier, was really, really juicy, I wanted to share it!" Forde said.

"By sharing, you mean, destroying their self-esteems?" Kyle said. The knights turned to face the twins. Ephraim put one hand on his hip, cocked his head on one side and stared at Eirika from down and up. He smiled, "What are you wearing?" he finally spoke his normal voice.

"What does it look like I'm wearing?" Eirika spoke a deep voice, "I'm wearing _my_ clothes."

"Oh yeah? Well, if that's how you wanna play it." Ephraim cleared his throat and resumed his voice acting of Eirika, "I'm Eirika, princess of Renais, and I looove to ballet. Giggle." He does the ballet leap past Eirika, twirled and bowed.

Eirika snorted. She then grunted so loudly to spit a large spit on the ground. Ephraim and the knights flinched after seeing this. Eirika picked up a stick from the pocket of Ephraim's shirt and shove it on her lips, "Well, I'm Ephraim, Prince of Renais. And I'm too manly of a man to … … to… …" the stick dropped from her lips.

"What? Can't think of something, hmm? Dear…brother?" Ephraim mocked.

Eirika frowned. She took the lance and attempted to spin it around, but ended up dropping it on the ground. Eirika's face went red. Ephraim was still smiling. Eirika pulled up the sleeves, "You wanna go-go? Then, let's go-go."

Eirika snapped her finger and a hip-hop song started to play, drawing a lot of soldiers and maidens to watch the twins. Eirika immediately began to break dance, twirled, does the moonwalk, twirled again in a sliding fashion, and ended it with a chest-pump. "WHAT!" she provoked.

Ephraim smiled, "That's nothing. Let me show you how it's done."

Ephraim also began to break dance, adding a couple of difficult moves like head-twirling and back flipping and body slamming on the ground, and ended it with a leap with his feet apart from each other. He landed hard on his…

"OOOHHH!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now, that's no Eirika." Seth said.

Eirika ran to her brother's aid, "Brother! Are you okay?"

"Actually…" Ephraim spoke a squeaky, painful voice, "It's… not Ephraim…it's… … …" he fainted.

Fado came into the scene, "All right, enough is enough! Show's over! There's nothing to see here! Go back to your post!" he told everyone who were watching the entire scene.

"Father! Ephraim's hurt! Please help him." Eirika told Fado.

"Yeah, let's do that while his dignity is restoring." Fado said.

-Castle Frelia Courtyard-

Tana was alone, resting on a giant rock while watching the birds gliding up the skies. Syrene walked toward her and sat next to her with an ashamed look on her face, "…Tana."

Tana sat up, "Uh, correction, it's _Princess_ Tana. As in, _Your _Highness."

"Yeah… sure."

"If you didn't want me in your class in the first place, you should have said so! You had to tell people that I cheated on the test and leave it at that, thinking that I would never find out."

"Princess Tana, you have to understand. See, I only said that because I was jealous of you." Syrene proclaimed.

Tana looked at Syrene, "Jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

Syrene took a deep breath, "Well…see, the thing is…it's kinda embarrassing to say it but…when I was a recruit, I… failed the Pegasus Knight test."

Tana gasped.

"Twice."

Tana gasped again.

"When I saw your paper and how well you did, I felt inferior. I mean, I'm supposed to be teaching the things that I know and here I am; I see a student of mine who does even better than I do…" Syrene paused uncomfortably and faced Tana, "You better not tell the recruits about this."

"Oh no. Ohhh, no, no, no, no." Tana chortled, "Seriously, that's…why would I tell them that? That's scary. Even scarier then seeing Shelly giving birth in the ghetto."

"Shelly?"

"Yeah. 'Serenity Harmony' … you do watch 'Serenity Harmony', no?"

Syrene shook her head, "No."

Tana looked at Syrene like she was crazy, "You don't watch 'Serenity Harmony'?"

"Well, I only watched the first episode and that was—"

"HOW CAN YOU NOT WATCH 'SERENITY HARMONY'?"

"Okay, can we stick on the subject, please?"

"Right."

"The point is that I felt so low that I was afraid that your success and my failure will be the talk of all Frelia. That's why I fabricated this rumor." Syrene said.

"Syrene. Err… Commander Syrene. I can still call you that, right?"

Syrene laughed. Tana continued, "You're the best teacher in the recruit army. You taught us a lot. I learned a lot from you. And it doesn't matter whether you fail the test or not, you're awesome just the way you are. You don't have to be great at everything, y'know. I…just happen to be good at studying my hardest."

"…I figured." Syrene said, "But how can I tell the news to the others?"

"You don't have to tell them. We'll just tell them that I retook the test and passed with a 92 percent. It'll ease up their minds. Let's just make sure that we don't talk about it again."

"Ditto."

The girls hugged.

"So, a question." Tana asked, "Why don't you watch 'Serenity Harmony'?"

"How about it…sucks?"

Tana gasped.

"I'm just joking!"

"Well, that's an offensive joke. Seriously, tell me!"

Syrene took off without a word and Tana started to chase her.

-Renais' Royal Nursery-

Ephraim lay weak on the bed of the royal nursery of Castle Renais. Eirika, Fado, Seth, Kyle, and Forde gathered around him, including a doctor.

"Prince Ephraim should be fine." The doctor declared.

"Uh, correction…" Ephraim began, "It's not Prince Ephraim, it's…"

"You're so Prince Ephraim!" Seth interrupted.

"So, what's the bottom line, doctor?" Fado asked.

"A proper eight-hour rest is all he needs to recuperate. So there's no need for concern." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Eirika complimented.

"No problem, Princess Eirika." The doctor said, "And by the way, it's not my business or anything but, I think you look better in skirt and your brother in pants."

"Oh, don't fret, doctor. They know." Fado laughed nervously. The doctor left. Everyone turned to face the twins.

"Okay look," Eirika started, "let's set this thing straight up, okay? What you saw in the hallway was simply a Halloween skit, see?"

"Eirika. Ephraim. We know what's really going on, so don't hide it with some cheesy lies." Fado said.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Ephraim exclaimed, "You think _we're_ lying, but the worst liar in this room is you. You think you can get away with us finding out that you're mixing us up?"

"I don't see the King mixing you up." Kyle pointed out.

"How can you tell?" Eirika asked.

"_How_ can I tell? Your brother is wearing a skirt and you are wearing his pants! How much more can I tell you?" Kyle blurted.

"I think that's enough telling." Forde said.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Who gave you permission to forbid me to speak, chatterbox?" Kyle lashed out at Forde. Forde got offended.

"Okay, you know what? I think it's best that we let King Fado and their royal heirs alone for a moment." Seth said, "And don't you two have some business to attend to?"

Seth dragged the two social knights out of the room, allowing Fado, Eirika, and Ephraim some moment alone. Fado stood up and went to a drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled out a radiant rune from it. He then closed the drawer, faced the twins with the rune in his hands and spoke, "All right, my children. If you want the truth, you'll get the truth."

"Father, what's this?" Eirika pointed at the rune.

"It's the Runic of Truth. You can also call it a lie detector spell. How it works? Simple. I stand on it and speak a sentence. If that sentence is a lie, it'll turn red. If not, it'll turn green." Fado explained. He then placed the rune on the floor, facing the twins. Fado stepped on the rune.

Ephraim sighed, "Father, seriously, do you really think that a lie detector spell will solve this whole—"

"Ephraim is the one laying on his bed, proudly dressed up like a woman." Fado boomed.

"HEY!" Ephraim exclaimed, "Sure I look like Eirika, but you don't have to say it loud!"

To the twins' surprise, the rune glowed green. Fado was speaking the truth, but the king wasn't done, "Eirika is my daughter. She's by Ephraim's side and she's unashamedly dressed up like her brother."

Eirika grinned, "Why thank you, father. I _do_ look good in a not-so-regal costume."

The rune glowed green again. Fado spoke yet another truth. The king stepped off the rune, placed it back in the drawer, and faced the twins, "Now can we please stop this argument? I made a mistake a long time ago, but that didn't affect my knowledge of you and how I feel about you two."

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They then faced their father, "It's all forgotten." The twins said.

Fado sighed, "Thank you."

"You know what? We never got a chance to see that picture of ours, father." Ephraim said.

"Yeah, we wanna see it!" Eirika exclaimed.

"I just happen to have it in my pocket." Fado pulled out the picture from his pocket and showed the twins.

"Aw…we were so cute." Eirika said.

"We were so alike too." Ephraim said.

"And good news, I took a good look at this photo and I know exactly who is who." Fado pointed at the baby twin on the left, "See this little tyke right there? That's you, Ephraim."

Ephraim blinked, "Father, that's not me. That's Eirika."

Fado froze. He took the picture from the twins' hands and glared at it. He turned to face the angry pair. "You know what? Let's ask the lie detector spell for verification!"

Things have simmered down a little in Renais and Frelia. Some of the rumors were untrue and some of the issues were solved. And some of the issues drastically changed many lives.

-Castle Frelia-

Innes was in his bedroom, all smile, "You know what? I should thank you all for being there for me when I was down. You're really are great friends."

Surrounding Innes were a bunch of girls and women, gathered up to have their legs shaved, like it was a book club gathering.

"Oh, don't mention it." A redhead woman told Innes. "And thank you for inviting us for this event. We do not want to miss the miniature teddy bears' show for the world."

The girls, women, and Innes turned to face Lyon at the other end of the bedchamber, behind a small puppet stage. Lyon had two or three teddies clutched in his hands.

"Hiya, people. Welcome to our greatest show on earth. Attend and you get a free miniature teddy while supplies last!" Lyon spoke an announcing tone.

The girls all ran to sit and face the stage with glee and excitement. Lyon smiled, "I love this job."

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The One with the Bully

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Jaike: **A young teen who rides wyverns. Eirika has a crush on him.

**Fry: **The bully. She's heavy, she has dark curly hair, she's monstrous.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—**_The One with the Bully—_**

-Castle Renais-

Wrapped in a bathrobe and a towel bound over her head, Eirika left her bathroom and walked toward her armoire. She opened it up and found Tana inside, staring at her like a staring head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—"

Tana put her hand to Eirika's mouth. Eirika stopped screaming.

"Listen up." Tana began, "You're going to scream when you hear this. I mean…really scream."

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" Eirika said icily.

Tana took a long deep winding breath. It was now or never. "My hairdresser's second cousin's third aunt's fourth child's nephew's father's stepson's sixth cousin of the sixteenth cousins once-removed is coming here to Renais."

Eirika's face ashen, "You mean… my stepsister?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

* * *

The Grado Academy was the finest academy facilities in all Magvel. It was structured of the same fine materials used to construct Grado Keep and the hallways were so immense, one could compare it to a park inside a building. The classes were larger compared to regal kitchens and throne rooms. They had lecture booths, chalkboard, books, anything. The library was located upstairs and there was also a gym for track and field and a colosseum for battles like Paladin clashes and the ever popular Sacred Soccer. There were lockers of course, but these lockers were immune by magic and the only way to open them was by reciting the spell given to the student by the faculty on the day the locker had been assigned. The spell was simple. 

"Senni Fo Ailerf" Innes spoke his spell and his locker opened. He picked up his books and closed his locker. Ephraim, Eirika, and Tana were walking with him down the students-infected hallway.

"Yo, I can't believe your stepsister and your… second mother whatever is coming to visit." Innes said.

"She's my hairdresser's second cousin's third aunt's fourth child's nephew's father's stepson's sixth cousin of the sixteenth cousins once-removed." Tana replied, "Sheesh, Innes. Keep track."

"Why is it such a big deal? She's just family." Ephraim said earnestly then turned to Eirika, "You know we haven't seen our stepsister in years."

Eirika bit her lips. The thought of having her stepsister over kept eating her alive, "Why does Mother had to get married before Father? And to answer your question, dear brother, family like her does not give family like us a HEAD for Christmas!"

"How come she scares you too, Tana? It's not like you two have met." Innes said.

"Have you seen her eyes?" Tana squealed.

Eirika saw a handsome guy with brown hair, a dashing smile, and about 5 more inches taller than Eirika. He wore a light green long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and casual shoes. The moment his dark blue eyes met Eirika's, the princess looked away and smiled bashfully from ear to ear.

"Ohh, I can't let Jaike see me like this." She said.

"See you how?" Tana said, "You've been crushing on Jaike Alexandrian the moment you stepped foot into this school. Why can't you ask him out?"

"Because she's too chicken." Ephraim mocked. Eirika gave him an elbow, "Shut up, Ephraim. For your information, it's not our jobs, us girls, to ask a guy out. Our jobs are to pressure them into asking us out."

"Hey, Eirika." Jaike's voice spooked her. Eirika turned to face Jaike. Jaike smiled. She forced a grin, her eyes watered, she kept panting, "ha…ha…ha…ha…"

"She says 'hi'…" Ephraim replied then eyeballed Jaike from toe to head before finishing rudely, "…Jaike."

"Hey, have you heard?" Jaike began, "A new student's coming to our History class today."

"Really?" Innes said, "I love new people. I get to torture them."

Jaike shook his head, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The gang watched a heavy girl with curly red hair and feet the size of bricks marching down the hallway. She blew off everyone standing in her way like objects. Innes and Ephraim watched in horror the girl approaching them. She stared at them and growled under her breath.

Ephraim and Innes forced grins, their eyes watered and they kept panting, "ha…ha…ha…ha…"

"They say 'hi'" Tana replied.

The heavy girl cracked her knuckles. The sound was like shattering stones. Ephraim and Innes fainted. The heavy girl pushed her way through the gang and continued down her road.

"At least she didn't hurt anyone." Jaike smiled.

* * *

-History Class- 

"You know, this girl reminds me of someone, but I can't seem to get a clear picture of whom." Eirika told Tana as the girls took their seats at their history class.

"Maybe she's Jaike's sister." Tana teased. Eirika sighed. She didn't had time for all of this teasing, "All right, Tana."

"No, seriously. Why can't you approach him?" Tana pressured.

"Because he's not my type." Eirika replied, "He's a wyvern rider and I'm a princess. Wyvern riders and princesses don't mix. It's like high school jocks and movie stars."

"Yeah, but he's a cute wyvern rider." Tana said, "And there's no shame in asking a guy out."

Eirika took a quick glance at Jaike. Jaike turned to face her and smiled. Eirika smiled. They waved. Eirika turned away to giggle with Tana, "He waved at me!" she squealed.

BOOM!

Eirika and Tana's table rocked in impact to the heavy bully girl's hand slam. She eyeballed Eirika and Tana before proceeding to another table: Ephraim and Innes. Sweats dripped from the boys' foreheads and their heads felt like imploding.

Innes forced a grin, "Hey, girl! So you're new? How's life? Where're you from? Oh my, have you lost weight?"

Ephraim gasped. Innes put his hands to his mouth. The heavy bully girl frowned. "Name's Fry." She spoke a cold braying tone. Her face went close to Innes' "Me…no…like…yoooou." She exhaled an unpleasant smell. Innes felt his bones cracking.

The heavy girl went to her sit. Eirika leaned to Tana, "Why does she keep scaring me when she's scaring the boys?"

Tana shrugged.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Eirika and Tana traversed the castle hallways and they saw Seth.

"Hey, Seth." Eirika greeted him.

"Ah, Princess Eirika." Seth approached the princess to escort her into her suite, "Your stepsister's here already. She had an early ride."

Eirika sighed. Spending time with her stepsister was no good yet she had to get through this, "Well…here goes nothing."

"I'm coming with you." Tana followed Eirika and Seth into the suite. They entered and they saw…Fry?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

--- --- ---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Why you screaming?" Fry interrupted their piercing cries.

Eirika's lips trembled, "…I…I……… ……aren't you supposed to belong to school and not here?"

Fry stood up and approached the girls. Eirika crouched, "I take it back. Just please, spare my head."

"Forget her head! I'm innocent here." Tana wept.

Fry's chapped lips spread a smile. "Me stepsister."

"Huh?" Eirika sniffed.

"Me." She pointed at herself, "You." She pointed at Eirika, "You." She then pointed at Tana. "Family." She gestured a circle.

"Ohh." Eirika sniffed, "So you're the stepsister?"

Fry nodded.

Tana laughed shrilly, "Okay. Okay." She rushed to Eirika's drawer, pulled out the princess's piggybank and went to hand it to Fry, "If it's money you want, take it. Just please leave us."

Fry blinked. Eirika snatched her piggybank from Tana; "Are you mad?" she turned quickly to Fry, "I only said it hypothetically." She turned back to Tana, "If you want to give her money, get your own piggy! Stay off mine!"

"But we've been using that piggy since we started saving for our Lady Larmenette fashion gear!" Tana whined.

Fry shook her head before Eirika replied to Tana, "Me no money. Me want van gang."

Eirika and Tana cocked their heads, "Huh?"

"VAN GANG!"

"Oh, I get it. Vengeance." Tana said. Fry nodded.

"But to who?" Eirika asked curiously.

"You boys." Fry grunted.

"Ephraim and Innes?" Eirika replied, "Why?"

"You give van gang, and me give boyfriend." Fry pulled Jaike's picture out of her large pockets. Eirika drooled at the picture.

"You can do that?" Tana asked. Fry nodded.

Eirika shook her head, snapping back to reality, "May I ask, Fry, where did you get this picture?"

Fry nervously bit her lips and looked up.

* * *

-Grado Academy- 

Eirika and Tana stood in front of Eirika's locker. It was half-opened and destroyed. Smokes escaped from inside due to the impact. Eirika eyeballed Fry. Fry grinned, "My bad."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"Did you see that hideous monster in Eirika's suite, Seth?" Fado was laughing so hard at the remark of Fry. He was walking down the halls alongside Seth.

Seth nodded, "Yes, yes. I've seen her. But for your information, Your Majesty, that's your stepdaughter."

Fado looked shocked, "Really?"

Seth nodded once more.

"My bad." Fado replied.

"Remember the pranks we used to play at each others' throats?" Seth asked the king.

Fado brought a reminiscent smile, "Yeah! That was when I was still studying to be a king and you were still a teenage rookie like Adrion. Good times!"

"Yeah. But since you've taken over the throne, you have no time to do this whatsoever." Seth mentioned.

"I do have time." Fado replied, "I just…" he paused a bit, "…don't have it right now."

"Oh right."

Seth and Fado left the hallways and entered through two-way doors. Seth stopped short. Fado continued through. Seth heard a splash, a thump, and a scream.

"SETH!!!"

Seth couldn't keep a straight face. He was laughing so hard the moment he entered through the door to find Fado drenched in cider and his head stuck on a bucket. Fado wandered aimlessly in the throne room, literally bumping his bucketed head at every wall and pillars he came across.

"Surprised, _Pranksterado_?" Seth mocked him.

"VERY FUNNY, SETH!!!" Fado sounded really mad, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

Eirika, Tana, and Fry entered the throne room. Eirika was shocked to see her father like this, "Seth!!! What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Princess Eirika." Seth smiled, "Good question coming from you." He leaned over to her and whispered, "That's King Fado's nickname for 'prankster king'"

"NOT THAT!" Eirika snapped, "What is the meaning of that?" Eirika pointed at Fado.

"Oh, Eirika. Don't worry about me, I'll be all right." Fado said through the bucket.

"Are you sure?" Eirika asked.

"Just as soon as I get off this thing, _somebody's_ going to hear a bang in their ears."

Fry approached Fado, and with her large hand, she slapped hard on the bucket.

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!!

The sound, stridently immobilized the king.

* * *

"You want me to be creamed by that monster?!" Ephraim enunciated at the Grado Academy with the sisters. 

"Why not? You called her fat." Eirika explained.

"I NEVER CALLED HER FAT!! Innes did!" Ephraim became upset.

"Hey!" Innes complained.

Ephraim ignored Innes completely and went on, "Why would you sell your own brother to the devil like her anyway?"

"I'm only doing this in exchange of a blind date with Jaike." Eirika turned to smile at Fry who stood behind her. Fry didn't smile. Eirika stopped smiling in response.

"All right, Fry." Tana began, "show us what you got."

Fry, instead of approaching Ephraim and Innes, turned around and went another direction. She came back carrying Jaike and pinned him on the ground in front of Eirika. Jaike trembled uncontrollably. He turned to face Eirika, but he was still shaky. Eirika glued herself in front of the boy and flashed him a million dollar smile. "Hi, Jaikie." Eirika flirted.

"Okay, so I guess we're off now." Tana took off, dragging Jaike and Eirika along with her. Fry stood alone with Ephraim and Innes. She looked murderously at Ephraim and Innes and cracked her knuckles. The boys gulped.

**_

* * *

Conclusion after the Next Chapter_**… 


	4. The One with the Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author. **

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. She's now a close friend to the twins, but still tight to L'Arachel.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

**_—The One with the Awkwardness—_**

-Castle Renais-

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mr. Periwinkle." Fado was speaking to a man of his age, dressed in business attire inside the throne room. Both Fado and the man shook hands just as the twins were entering the room, "I swear, I would make your school the best ever in history. Get it? History!" He cracked a joke, but the man wasn't laughing. Fado stopped immediately.

"I really hope to see the material you possess, Your Majesty." The man replied, "You may be a foreign ruler, but remember, teaching is a privilege."

"I know. I'll take it to heart. Thank you again, and hope to see you soon." Fado smiled.

The man took his leave without even cracking a smile. The curious, and yet a bit disturbed twins approached their father, "What's going on, father?" Eirika asked.

"And why are you talking to Mr. Periwinkle, our school's dean?" Ephraim asked.

"Ah, kids." Fado formed an ecstatic smile, "Perfect timing! I've just signed a faculty application, and boy oh boy, you're gonna love it more: we'll be seeing each other everyday! Ain't that cool?"

The twins' reactions were not what Fado was expecting. They froze up like popsicles, "Seeing each other?" Ephraim said calmly.

"Are you trying to say something? 'cause its sounds like you're trying to say something and I don't like it." Eirika asked.

"Oh pish-posh! It's not that bad." Fado said, "I've applied for a job as a history and medieval arts professor at the Grado Academy and I've been approved. I'm coming to your school to teach! Isn't that great?"

It took a moment for the twins to share their thoughts…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

-Grado Academy-

"Are you serious? King Fado is teaching here at the school?" Nicole couldn't believe the story she just heard from Eirika and Ephraim as the twins and the cleric were heading for their next class at the sound of the bell.

Ephraim nodded unenthusiastically whilst Eirika replied, "will be. It's bad enough that he tells us to brush our teeth between bites and wear clean underwear, but it's a nightmare to have him in public!"

"Yeah." Ephraim replied, "Of course, he has _no_ idea that when he turns his back, I go back to wear my used underwear back."

Nicole scooted away from Ephraim. Eirika plunged her nose and frowned, "Ew… no wonder you smell like—you know what, I don't wanna know."

Ephraim ignored Eirika and went back to the discussion, "At least, he's not coming to the school until next week. That will buy us some time to enjoy our independence until our nightmare starts."

The trio entered the class. The professor turned to face the twins and Nicole. It was… Fado?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ephraim! Eirika! Nicole!" Fado exclaimed.

The twins and Nicole stopped screaming.

"Why are you screaming? It's me!" Fado formed a huge smile.

Ephraim gulped, "W…well… …we thought we saw this… … kinda… … ghoul……?" Eirika and Nicole nodded on cue.

"Oh! Yeah. You know what. I'm going to have to agree." Fado replied. The twins questionably glanced at Fado, convinced that he knows what's going on. "You do?" Eirika asked.

"Yeah." Fado replied before staring around the school's walls and ceiling, "this place is kinda filthy." He said, "Spiders, bugs … all kind of nastiness crawling all over… no wonder you got scared."

The twins and Nicole went to sit. They were _not_ happy to hear that statement from Fado. Who cares about spiders? Nobody!

"Welcome to History 201. I'm King Fado of Renais and I'll be your professor till I retire."

The twins tightened their faces and made a pout, forcing to shed some tears. Fado wasn't finished, "…but you can just call me Professor Fado or _Mister_ Fado."

A student raised his hand. Fado pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Can we just call you Fado?" the student asked.

"No." Fado replied, "Now sit down; you're wasting valuable time here."

The moment the student sat back to his seat, Fado hooted, "OHH! OHH! I'm sure you guys have met my adorable son and daughter, Eirika and Ephraim! They're the prince, princess… and my lil' people." He cooed.

A few giggle started coming in the room. The twins turned pale as Fado's finger pointed right at them and gestured to stand up, "Now come on, and stand up! Don't be shy now." Fado pressured.

The twins reluctantly went to stand in front of the stifling class. By the time they faced the stage of embarrassment, laughing cries shot out of the classroom like it was a battlefield. The twins' faces flushed pink.

* * *

"FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!"

The twins lashed out at their parent, "WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!?" screamed Eirika.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fado frankly asked.

"DID YOU DO SOMETHING RIGHT?" Ephraim wailed, "GRADO ACADEMY IS A SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!! MAUTHEDOOG EAT MAUTHEDOOG!! THIS IS NOT THE 1960S ANYMORE WHEN PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO BE HIP AND ALL-THAT!!!"

Fado raised an eyebrow before asking a question, a bit revolted and surprised but still frank in the face, "Okay. The 1960s is like far into the future and... Mauthedoogs eat each other? Really?"

"YOU'RE HERE TO THE SCHOOL TO BE A PROFESSOR NOT A DAD!!!" Eirika yelped.

"All right, kids. I'm sorry I went a little overboard on the whole meeting you, but…" Fado couldn't help but form yet another animated smile, "…I couldn't wait to show everyone my wittle kids." He pulled the twins together for a hug, but the twins moved away.

"Father. What did we tell you?" Ephraim said.

"And Ix-nay on the ittle-way." Eirika muttered.

"All right then." Fado cleared his throat, "I won't do that anymore. From now on, this is strictly business. On school ground, you're my students, and I'm your professor. But at home…"

"We're your kids and you're the annoying little fa—" the twins caught themselves, "I mean, the loving father!"

"Okay."

Fado looked away to clear his throat. He then turned to face the twins with a crazy look on his face, "You two. What are you dawdling in the hallway for?" he spoke a deep sergeant accent.

The twins started trembling "…father?" Eirika gulped.

"FATHER!" Fado got closed to Eirika's face, "YOU EXPECT YOUR MAMA AND YOUR DADA TO RESCUE YOU FROM DETENTION?!"

"… wha—?" Ephraim's whole body went numb at that hearing.

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Fado screamed and the twins ran as fast as frightened chicken.

* * *

-Castle Frelia-

Innes entered the Frelian Kitchen to find his father standing by a hot casserole, releasing a funky smell. Innes approached the pot to glance over what was in it. He saw some sort of hard-boiled cement-colored stew that almost had the same texture as oatmeal that had been sat for three weeks.

"Err… father. What is that?" he asked the question, but was not so thrilled to get an answer.

Hayden smiled at Innes, "Innes, m'boy! Just in time to have a taste of my one of a kind stony stew! I used to make this when Fado, Vigarde and I were on our camping trip when we were merely little tweeds."

"You mean tweens?"

"No, tweeds. Here." Hayden handed Innes a spoon.

"I think I'll pa—"

Hayden interrupted, "Oh, you don't have to taste it." he then pulled up a bowl as well, " You get to eat it."

Innes's eyes shot up in surprise, "I get to what now?"

"Come on, son. It's not going to kill you." Hayden took a scoop of the stew, dumped it on the bowl and handed it to Innes. "As a great cook like me would say, have a stew."

Innes reluctantly took the bowl and grimaced at it, "Gee… thanks."

"How does it smell?"

"Funky… … I mean _FUN… _and _sweet_!"

"Good."

Innes scooped up a spoon of the stew then ate it. The stew got cold in a hurry the moment it landed in his mouth, and it felt chunky and bland between his teeth, he felt a nausea stirring up his throat. The stew was nasty. Innes turned his back on his father to make sure he wasn't watching his frowning look of disgust.

"How does it taste?" Hayden asked.

"Did you heat it?" Innes mumbled.

"Yes."

"Then it's good." Innes grinned through his stewed teeth. Hayden sighed in relief, "Great."

There was an awkward silence. Innes turned to look at his father who was staring straight at him with a smile on his face.

"WHAT?" he shouted with his mouth still full and his eyes watery, due to the craving to spit out the nastiness out of his mouth.

"Aren't you going to swallow it?" Hayden asked.

_DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE? _Innes was screaming inside, but he still managed to put up his best expression, "Sure." He replied before he slowly took a gulp of his stew. Feeling the stew going down through his throat felt kinda like a relief but a nightmare at the same time.

"Perfect!" Hayden clasped hands together, "Now, I'll be right back with the second batch. Eat up!"

"I will!" Innes laughed. The moment Hayden left for the kitchen; Innes replaced his laugh with a howling cry until Tana sneaked up on him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Tana! Oh, thank goodness." Innes grabbed the stew pot and poured the rest of it on the plate, picked up the plate and menacingly approached his sister, "Put it in your blouse."

"WHAT? NO! I just bought it!"

"You still can wash it! Now let me do it." Innes pulled Tana up close by the colon, and poured the entire stew from the plate down her shirt. She squealed, "EWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Hold still…" Innes dropped the plate on the sink, grabbed the casserole and poured the rest down her shirt.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!!!!"

Innes dumped the casserole on the sink and clasped his hands, staring at Tana's stew-filled shirt that made her look fat, "Mission accomplished." He said.

"Easy for you to say, ya nasty!"

Hayden came back with another casserole of his stew. He saw Innes's plate in surprise, "Wow! You did clean up your plate."

"Yep." Innes lied.

Hayden looked at Tana, "Whoa, Tana. You got fat in a hurry."

Tana grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I'm auditioning for the next Subway commercial, so…"

"Wow, well, good luck!" Hayden said.

"Thanks." Tana frowned. As Hayden turned his back, Tana eyeballed Innes menacingly, "Something good better come out of this, because you own me _BIG TIME_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Tana left. Hayden faced Innes, "Are you ready for another batch?"

Innes froze. He then looked away from his father into the living room, "What's that, Tana? You need me to clean your room? Coming!" He fled.

* * *

-Grado Academy-

Ephraim and Eirika curved into a hallway with stairs leading to the second floor of the building. They saw a group of students sitting at the stairs, laughing amongst themselves.

"Yo, it's the Renais twins!" one of the students, a red-haired boy, called. The twins went toward them.

"Hi, guys." Ephraim greeted.

"Hi, Jaike." Eirika sighed like a schoolgirl. Her eyes were on Jaike Alexander, the most popular brown-haired wyvern rider in the academy.

"So, guys." A girl with stern-looking eyes and orange hair color spoke, "My sister will be out of town this weekend, so I'm hosting an empty house party." Her eyes then fixed on the twins, "You wanna come?"

The twins never had the chance to respond when Fado came out of the blue, "Oh, an empty-house party huh?" the warrior king sounded sarcastic, "Well, don't you students have nothing better to do than to drink and trash your homes when there's no adult supervision?"

The nervous students looked at each other, "err…"

"I'll tell you what? I'll let you have your little fun, just as long as I'm available."

The students stared blankly at Fado in horror and disbelief. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. A teacher? Hosting a student party? Now that is worse than a teacher as your own private tutor, especially if that teacher is the King of Renais.

Ephraim and Eirika looked even more embarrassed than ever before. They had to do something to stop Fado. _Something!_

"So…" Fado pulled out his notepad and a feather pen and started scribbling, "Since I'm free this Saturday, how about I come early and set up the party? Get the balloons; order some ciders, party hats…"

The students' nervous expressions changed into faces of pure grief and anger. The twins stepped in front of Fado, "Would you excuse us?" Eirika grinned as Ephraim pulled his father away from the students, "Father—"

"Mr. Renais, you're to address your professor as Mr. Renais…" Fado said, then looked up in thought, "Hey that rhymes." He then looked at his son, "what a small world that we share the same last name."

Ephraim rolled his eyes, "Yeah, hard to believe. So, _Mister _Renais, we were having a private conversation here. So, could you like leave and… forget about volunteering at that party."

Fado shook his head, "And let you drink? Unh-Uh! I don't think so!"

Eirika approached Fado and Ephraim to find that the conversation was getting tense.

"And besides, aren't you two supposed to be working on that homework assignment that I posted to everyone in class?" Fado asked.

The twins nervously looked at each other. Apparently, they haven't started on the assignment at all, "But it's not due till next week!" Eirika pointed out.

"Yeah, uh-uh, sure. We're procrastinating now, aren't we? Mmm-Mnh! Now, you better march those butts to the library and get started on it unless you wanna face detention!" he shouted before turning his attention at the students at the stairs, "And that goes the same to all of you! Now move! Move! MOVE!"

The twins and the students rushed into the library as Fado shouted like a boot camp general.

* * *

-Castle Frelia-

Following the incident with the stony stew on her blouse, Tana, sporting a snow-light jacket with blue trim over a white shirt and a matching skirt, sat at the castle's Family Hall with Innes, brooding.

"I swear, the moment I see another one of that funky stew…"

"It's stony stew." Innes corrected.

"Whatever!" Tana snapped, "…I can't stand the smell! I mean, I swear I will have a soup trauma!"

"But you never tasted it." Innes replied, "And I'm pretty sure father would server you some no matter what you say."

"Oh please." Tana scoffed, "like that's ever going to happen."

Innes looked behind Tana to see Hayden entering the living room with the stony stew casserole. Tana continued to rant without giving much thought on noticing that her father was standing right behind her, "There's no way, in the depths of the Demon King's Lair, that father will serve me that stew. Even if he's standing right behind me with the casserole."

Innes grinned. Tana saw that grin and quickly had that uneasy feeling that her father was behind her. She whipped her head around to see him all smile. Apparently, he didn't hear the 'no way' cursing part she said earlier, but only the part of serving the stew, which lead to an unfortunate miscommunication.

"You'll willing to taste my stony stew, my little Tanabella?" Hayden got giddy with excitement, "Ohh! Hearing this coming from you makes my heart thump!"

Tana stared at her father, frozen solid. Hayden continued, "Well lucky for you, I got the casserole. I will so do the honor. Innes, get me her bowl in the kitchen."

"Right-o!" Innes replied and directly mocked his sister with a scornful stare as he pranced into the kitchen.

"Err… father…" Tana tried to speak but Hayden interrupted, "I gave that soup to Innes and he loved it. I know it's not my place to say this but, I'm thinking you wanted what Innes got. You were jealous."

JEALOUS? Tana screamed in her thought. She will _never _be jealous of Innes especially in that area of torture. Not willing to take another shot of the soup, she had to say something fast, "But father! That's not what I meant!"

Innes returned with Tana's bowl to see that Hayden's expression started to change to a seriously curious one. He panicked.

"What did you mean then?" Hayden asked.

He ran to stand between Hayden and Tana, "Hey, father!" he smiled at the king, "Could you excuse me and my sister for a second?" he wrapped his arm tightly around Tana's shoulder. Tana grunted.

"Sure." Hayden said, taking the bowl from Innes's hand, "take your time."

Innes pushed his sister to a corner. "Ow!" Tana exclaimed, "Watch it!"

"I won't let you do that."

"Do what? Telling him the truth?"

Innes nodded, "Yes. I mean, come on sis, aren't you happy to see father happy? If you tell him that you hate the soup without even tasting it, he'll know that I lied about eating it and that will hurt his feelings. And I don't want to see his feelings hurt."

"I got feelings too!" Tana snapped, "And they're not hurt, they're shattered! Like an expensive ice statue!!!"

"So we'll compromise about it. But look at him." Innes looked at Hayden. Tana looked at Hayden too. The king was whistling a Fire Emblem 9 tune of _Beautiful Princess Elincia_ in up-tempo whilst serving Tana's stew.

"He's happy. And when he's happy, everybody's happy." He faced his sister again, "Don't you want him to be happy?"

Tana sighed, "Yes, I want him happy."

"And?"

"And… I will ta—" she tried to say the word but struggled on the word to say it, "ta… tas… tass… … …tassssss…"

"Yees?" Innes articulated.

Tana bit her lip, "_…taste_ the soup." The moment she said it, she felt a huge relief in her stomach. To try something nasty like the stony stew, it was the best she could do: letting a lie out of her mouth.

Innes smiled, "Good job."

Hayden turned toward Tana with the bowl of stony soup, "Here you go, Tana. Fresh on the house."

Tana frowned at the reeked odor coming from the soup, but managed to put up an acting expression of eagerness to taste it, "mmm… thanks."

She scooped up a spoonful of the soup and shoved it in her mouth. She gulped. The texture of the soup was chunky, sordid, and got cold in a hurry. Tana was about to spit but couldn't in front of her father.

"Is it good?" Hayden asked.

"Good?!" Tana muttered with her mouth full. She then turned to secretly spit the soup back in the bowl then turned back to her father, "It's great!"

"Great!" Hayden laughed, "Better than Aunt Pearl's Crispy Rice Casserole?"

Tana's eyes widened. Aunt Pearl's casserole could beat this beat-up food to the punch. She lied with a nod.

"Even her caramel surprise?"

She grinned. She loved that caramel too, but she had to nod.

"How about—"

"IT'S GOOD!" Tana exploded, "100 PERCENT GOOD! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

Hayden stopped challenging her to stare at her attitude. The princess quickly molded her expression, "…so that I could enjoy it."

Hayden smiled, "Great! I'm just glad you like it sweetheart. I'll be back with another batch for you two." The king gave both Tana and Innes a kiss on the forehead before heading off to the kitchen. Tana stopped smiling to watch her father.

"He's so happy." She muttered.

"Yeah…" Innes replied, "Well, we don't want to break his heart, so let's do him a favor."

Tana faced her brother, "throwing the soup?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Fado sat down with Hayden at the Frelia's Study Chamber with an expression of deep curiosity. For a while now, he's been wondering about the twins and his regard concerning his position in the academy as a history professor.

"Say, Hayden. Have you ever wondered if your kids are being dishonest in your parenting life but you're not so sure of if they really are?"

"Sure." Hayden gloated, "Before you know it, you'll be dropping the Trust bomb. My kids are far from dishonesty. They love my stony stew. That thing you and Vigarde would usually hide under your beds?"

"And yet, I'm not surprised." Fado commented.

Elsewhere, Tana and Innes were walking down the corridor, practically arguing about this issue.

"How many times am I going to tell you, Innes? We have to tell him that this thing ain't working for us!!!" Tana yelped.

"But if we tell him, it's like we were lying to him in the first place!" Eirika was telling off Ephraim regarding the Fado issue on the other side of the corridor.

"That's because you didn't hear what happened in the cafeteria." Ephraim added.

Eirika raised a brow, "What happened in the cafeteria?"

"What happened?!" Tana exclaimed on the other side of the corridor, "The stony stew happened! Sheesh, Innes! Face reality here!"

"I _am_ facing reality." Innes explained, "And it's not the type of reality that you are fantasizing right about now."

Eirika gasped at the short story her brother told her. Ephraim nodded.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" she said.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Tana exclaimed at Innes.

"Yes, he did!" both Ephraim and Innes said as the quartet crossed path. The boys turned to face each other with a questionable look, "he did what?"

"What was I talking about?" Innes scratched his head, in loss of thought.

"You were insulting me, nitwit." Tana told Innes before facing Eirika, "Eirika! Tell him that I'm not fantasizing!"

"I will if you tell me what's going on." Eirika asked curiously.

A brief five minutes of swallowing each other's tormenting stories about their fathers, and gasps like nooo and yeaah went by…

"We can't survive this ordeal for a second, guys. So we should tell them. It's the only way." Eirika proposed.

Innes shook his head, "oh heck no. That's crazy talk."

"For once, I agree with Eirika. We should go for it." Ephraim then faced Innes, "unless, you want to spend the rest of your life eating stony stew for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Innes shuddered at these words, "Fine. But if this talk backfires, this comes out of your paychecks."

Ephraim, Eirika and Tana raised eyebrows. There's no making sense to whatever Innes talks about. They walked together to find their fathers inside Hayden's Study Chamber.

"They're inside." Tana said.

"Well, here's hoping they will understand." Ephraim sighed.

"Oh, they will understand. In fact, what they do is not much of a big deal to them." Eirika pointed out.

Innes turned the knob but then the kings' private conversations stopped him from opening the door. The trio leaned in to listen.

"I never told the twins that before," Fado began, "but ever since I joined the academy, I always thought that I was jeopardizing their independence. But they're okay with it."

"So, what you're saying is that you joined the academy to spend more time with them?" Hayden asked.

Fado nodded, "That, and to teach History. But seriously, as a father, it will hurt me to find out that my presence at the academy is a pain to them. That, my friend, would be a bald-faced lie. But, they're okay with it. So I'm happy."

The twins' jaws dropped.

"I know how you feel." Hayden replied, "I thought Tana and Innes would hate the soup the moment they tasted it, but since they're being truthful and they like it, that changed things. Cooking that stew for them has now made me a happy person."

Tana and Innes's jaws dropped.

The quartet teens slowly closed the door and stood there for a minute, trying to reflect what they just heard.

--- --- ---

The twins and the Frelian siblings sat down to ponder on their fathers' heartfelt conversations earlier. It was eating them up inside. Just as they were about to tell them the truth about the professing and the annoying presence in the academy, and the horrible stench and retching stony stew, they hear their fathers talk about how honest they were being, when in truth, they weren't.

"'Cooking that stew for them has now made me a happy person.'" Innes repeated Hayden's words.

"And that's the seventeenth time you said it again. Please, stop!" Tana whined.

Innes then faced her, "See what I told you, Tana? And you were about to break his heart with your thought on the soup."

"Can a girl share her own opinions?" Tana complained.

Innes shook his head, "A girl? Yes. You? No."

"All right! not a peep out of you two." Ephraim exclaimed.

Innes faced Tana, "You hear that, Tana? Not a peep."

"Shut up, Innes." Ephraim told the prince.

"Hey!" Innes exclaimed.

"Ha!" Tana mocked.

"Look, guys. Instead of us arguing over this, why can't we try coursing this out?" Eirika said, "We need to come up with a plan that will blow off their dreams without putting us in guilt."

"I got it!" Tana exclaimed, "Let's convince father to make more stew. We'll fake eat it as we usually do but instead of throwing it away, we wait a while and we _serve _him the soup. He'll eat it, he'll taste how unhealthy it is for the humanity and he'll stop cooking us that stuff."

Innes shook his head, "Stop being childish, Tana. I rather have people in line to taste that dish than to have our own father eat it against his will."

Tana turned to face Innes in surprise. Innes looked back at his sister dumbfounded, "What?"

"Did you not just heard yourself?"

"About having people taste the dish?"

DING! Innes's face beamed in delight, "Having people! That's it!" he stood up, pumping his fist in the air, "Let's have a party!"

"A party?" Eirika questioned Innes.

Innes nodded, "We'll invite people, from all over the continent, to enjoy the that's-so-not edible Hayden's Stony Stew for only a hundred Gs!"

"You're willing to pay people to eat a disgusting dish?" Tana asked Innes.

"Tana. They're people of Frelia. They're not going to enter the castle free of charge for nothing." Innes reasoned.

"True that." Ephraim agreed.

"That's just wrong!" Tana exclaimed, "This is insanity beyond the earth's depths!"

"I think it's a splendid idea." Ephraim said.

"Thank you." Innes told Ephraim before clasping hands with him in manly salute.

"Okay. Now, we're done with your problems. How about ours?" Eirika asked.

Innes and Tana laughed out loud, "Problems?" Innes cracked, "Your problem is a crisis!"

"Yeah." Tana agreed, "We're not the ones whose father's not only the ruler of a country but also a meddling history professor at our Academy. You're on your own."

"Yeah! Good luck with the rest of your lives." Innes and Tana took off, leaving trails of mocking laughters.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

The twins and King Fado descended from the chariot in front of Castle Renais. Fado faced the silent twins, "All right, you two." he was still addressing them as though they were his students, "The moment we enter this castle right there in front, you know what begins, right?"

The twins sighed in unison, "The family affair."

Fado formed an unemotional smile, "Good. Now off with you two."

The twins jumped off the chariot and went ahead into the castle's gardens without saying a word. After a minute of walking, the twins and Fado stepped inside the castle and the door closed shut behind Fado.

Fado's facial expression morphed in a second, "Hey kiddos!" he wrapped his arms around the twins' shoulders and rubbed their fluffy green hairs, "So, how was your days?"

The twins formed a fake smile, "Great!" they exclaimed, "Splendid! It was da bomb!!"

"I'm SO glad to hear that." Fado replied.

"And we're so glad to be taking off now." Eirika said before excusing herself out. Ephraim followed, "I'm with her!" he said before taking off as well. Fado looked puzzled but simply shrugged.

Ephraim joined up with his angry sister.

"I HATE WHAT FATHER'S DOING TO US!"

"You got that right." Ephraim agreed. The twins were about to enter the family room when they saw Seth.

"What did His Majesty do now?" he asked.

"Listen to this: I go meet Jaike after school and right when he was about to ask me out, father comes in, all bossy and tells Jaike off like I was off-limit!"

"Princess, you can't blame this on His Majesty." Seth replied, "He's just looking out for you."

"He said that I was taken."

"By me." Ephraim added.

Seth frowned, "Okay. Gross."

"I know!" both twins said simultaneously.

"What's worse, is that when Jaike asked him that we were twins, he said I was posing to hide my identity as her... b-boyfriend!!" Ephraim cringed.

"Wow." Seth articulated.

"You know what? I'm starting to realize that he only took the job to make us miserable. He only came to the academy to thrash our independence." Eirika said.

Seth stammered, "err… guys? Maybe we should—"

"You're right." Ephraim interrupted, "Maybe we should tell him the truth. He's a pain. We wish he just disappear."

"Yeah, we are _sick_ of his presence. But of course, we're not going to tell him that straight up. We'll just convince him to leave."

Seth looked serious all of the sudden, "what if you're already told him that without knowing?"

"What do you mean?" Eirika asked Seth, already knowing his answer. Seth pointed behind the twins. The twins slowly turned around to see Fado standing there. They felt their heads flushing in embarrassment and fear. They've tried to hide the truth from Fado but their big mouths caused it to be too late. Fado left the room for his chamber, leaving the speechless twins in regret.

* * *

-Castle Frelia-

The Frelian family room was covered in empty cardboard boxes at every corner and the table was filled with empty bowls of stony stews. Innes paced around the room with one bowl of empty stony stew and a mouth full. Tana entered the room surprised to see the mess.

"What are you doing?" she asked, kicking a cardboard box out of the way.

Innes shook his head and using some sign-language, communicated with Tana.

"Oh! So you've finally decided to abort the plan to invite people to eat Hayden's stew and instead have volunteered to eat them?" Tana teased.

Innes opened his mouth at Tana and drips of water came out by his lips, "no, idiot." he gurgled, "it's water."

"EW!" Tana said.

Innes swallowed the water to speak, "It's my next plan of action. I'm going to convince father to stop making any more stony stew with this."

Innes showed Tana a large pink-colored heating-pad-sized balloon.

"A whoopee cushion?" Tana asked oddly.

"A Hi-Fi sound boosting whoopee cushion." Innes strapped the whoopee cushion on his butt, tied it up, and grabbed a small package of earplugs at the table to paste it in his ears, "It's so loud. You can hear it from round the world."

Innes sat down.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!

The gruesome sound echoed like an explosion; around the Castle, then around Frelia, then around Magvel, then across the earth and beyond the galaxy.

Tana had her ears plugged. The moment the farting ended, she removed her fingers off her ears and rubbed them as tears streamed down her cheeks, "My ears…" she whined.

"Oh, Waa, waa, waa. Be happy that this is going to go gold. Our pains will be over."

"My pain just got started. I can't hear a thing and my head's numb!" Tana wiped the tears off her eyes.

"I told you to use these, but you wouldn't." Innes showed Tana the earplugs.

Tana glared menacingly at Innes, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME TO USE THESE!!!"

Innes placed a hand by his lip, "Oops. Did I forget to tell you that?"

"Ah, ah. Gloat all you want. And what does these cardboards has got to do with your nastiness?"

"These cardboards." Innes waved a cardboard at Tana, "Are special deliveries of stony stew coming from IHOSS: International House of Stony Stew. Since father thinks that we like his soups, we'll make him believe that the farting sounds came from his soups, when in fact, the farting came… from the International House of Stony Stew. Thank you very much."

"The farting sound came from the cushion." Tana corrected.

Innes rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Why can we just tell him the truth?" Tana sounded desperate.

"Tana." Innes wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder, "Have you ever heard of truth hurt?"

"Innes." Tana now wrapped an arm around Innes's shoulder, "Have you ever heard of the truth shall set you free?"

Innes frowned, "What are you, my bishop? We're talking major situation here. Leave this to me." The siblings started hearing footsteps. "Uh-oh! Here he comes." Innes warned, "Quick! Let's hide the stash!"

Innes and Tana grabbed the IHOSS cardboard boxes and hide them at several places: under the couches and behind the furniture. Hayden entered the room to find the empty bowls of stony stews laying there.

"What's all this?" Hayden looked disgusted already.

"What's all what?" Tana grinned at her father.

"All of these bowl?"

"They're your stony stews." Innes replied, "We love them."

"Well, of course you do but don't make a mess out of it." Hayden replied.

"We're not making messes. We're making explosions." Innes said.

Hayden raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Innes sat down

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!

Hayden cringed, "Innes."

"What! I'm sorry!" Innes said, "It's that yummy, yummy food of yours. Ever since I started eating it, I just can't stop moving inside. And I do mean moving inside."

Innes sat down again.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!

Hayden cringed some more. He looked away from Innes and plugged his nose.

"So, father. When will you be making some more?"

Hayden gulped, "Actually… I'm kinda pooped out right now…" Hayden pinched his mouth with his fingers. He said the word 'pooped' and that stirred up some nasty thoughts he dreamed he shouldn't have brought it up.

"Oh, pooped. That reminds me." Innes stood up, "I gotta go really bad… but I just can't stop loving that soup." Innes sat down once more.

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!!!

Hayden abruptly stood up. He couldn't take this anymore. "Maybe _I_ should go. And about that soup…"

He stared at Innes munching and staring blankly at him with his mouth full. Hayden frowned, "…I think you should… quit chewing. And, you know lay down on that."

As Hayden started for the exit. He felt a bump on his toes. He looked down to see a IHOSS cardboard box that has not been hidden. He kneeled to pick it up. "What's this?"

Innes and Tana looked at each other in panic. They jumped off the couch. Innes snatched the box from Hayden's hands to prevent him from reading the words, but it was too late the moment he got there. He had read the box, "International House of… Stony Stew."

"It's a comedy title we're writing about." Tana giggled, "It's about a… err… a chef… who…err…" she began stammering, "…cooked for this chef… who was a… err… stony person. Yeah."

Hayden stared strangely at Tana. Innes also was staring at Tana but his stare was more of a glare.

"It's not a comedy. It's a restaurant, right about a mile from the castle." Hayden started glancing around both kids, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" his stare returned on Innes.

Innes gulped, "M… me?"

Hayden narrowed his eyes. Now Innes started stammering, "W…well… we were kinda doing some taste testing. We wanted to… uh… compare which stew was better. Yeah."

Hayden was not buying this, but he played along, "So. You were taste-testing?"

Innes nodded.

"Which stew's better? Mine or IHOSS?"

Innes stared blank for a second, then shook his head, "I dunno."

"You don't know?" Hayden then faced Tana, "Did Tana do the food-testing?"

Tana stared blankly at her father, "Yeah." She replied.

"Then which stew is better?" Hayden asked sternly, "You didn't empty your plates and Innes wasn't fake-farting for nothing, right?"

Tana glanced at the bowls then at Hayden then at Innes. Hayden narrowed his eyes at the princess and Innes shook his head repeatedly. The princess exploded, "OKAY! YOU CAUGHT ME!!"

Hayden raised an eyebrow. Innes slapped his forehead. Tan continued ranting, "IT WAS INNES' IDEA!!!"

"WHAT?!" Hayden exclaimed.

Innes bit his lips, "Way to go, foul-mouth."

Tana ignored Innes and continued, "We've tried and tried and tried telling you the truth!!! Your stew sucks! Your stew stinks! Now, I'm sorry father but you gotta deal with it 'cause it's like eating rain-washed mud off the streets!!!" She finished with a deep breath. Exposing herself and Innes was like heavy weights have been lifted off her shoulders.

"My stew sucks? My stew stinks?" Hayden couldn't understand all of this.

Innes approached Tana, "Why did you do that?"

"It's the truth!"

"You keep doing it." Innes bit his lips even harder and formed a fist.

"Who cares? Lay it on me, because I am _through_ lying!"

"Stop doing it!"

"Innes. Is it true?" Hayden asked, "You guys don't like my stew?"

After a long silence, Innes sighed in defeat, "yes, it's true. But I'm sorry. I… I really am. Tana wanted to tell you the truth but I talked her into lying and… I didn't want to hurt your feeling. You loved seeing us eat that stuff. But Tana's right. That stuff is rotten disgusting."

"If that was the case, then why didn't you just say so?" Hayden said, "You went behind my back to scheme all of this in hope to convince me not to make anymore stew instead of telling me the truth point-blank like you should have done in the first place. I oughta ground you but…"

He stared at the empty bowls of stews before facing the kids, "…after what I've seen, you've suffered enough punishment."

"So are we forgiven?" Tana asked.

Hayden nodded, "Yes kids. You are forgiven. But promise me, if you don't like what you're seeing or tasting, come talk to me. And no more lies."

"Yes, father." The kids responded in unison.

The trio hugged.

"But we're still not done here: which stew is better?" Hayden asked.

Innes and Tana looked at each other before facing Hayden, "neither."

"So, they're both stony _and_ disgusting?" Hayden exclaimed, "Man, are you serious?"

* * *

-Castle Renais-

The twins found Fado in the study chamber section of his suite, sitting at his office and grading some homework. One particular homework he was grading received an F. He stamped the F-printing on the paper. Then slammed it again. Then again. Then angrily he hammered the paper with Fs all over.

"He seemed to have cool down." Ephraim told Eirika. Eirika hushed him. The twins entered the room. Fado didn't bother looking up to see who entered. He knew from his instincts that it was the twins, coming in to apologize, or rather twist their apologies.

The twins were too shy to full of regret to say a single I'm sorry. Every time they tried to open their mouth to say it, nothing came out. They knew they hurt their father, big time and that was no excuse.

"Father…" Ephraim began, "we… we kinda noticed that you heard everything we were saying. We were actually… talking about a dog."

Eirika stared at Ephraim, "A dog?" she muttered.

"Got any ideas?" Ephraim frowned.

"Father…" Eirika began, "it wasn't a dog, okay. We just wanted… I mean we wanted you to… err… make things disappear… like magic!"

Ephraim raised an eyebrow, "magic?"

"Got any better ideas?" Eirika asked.

"I just said that."

Fado seemed to not listen to the kids. He went to the armoire of his study chamber to pull up a few documents. There was a long and uneasy silence in the room. The twins sighed and immediately blurted out, begging, "Father. Please say something." Began Eirika.

"We're nothing without you." Ephraim added, "We're just kids."

"Stupid, stupid kids who don't know any better."

"Who say stupid things all the times."

"Who desperately wants to hear the beautiful booming sound of their daddy's voice, grounding them for life."

"PLEASE!!" the twins say in unison.

Fado turned to look at them, still not saying anything. He then turned around, picked up the documents and placed it on the bed in front of them, "here. Read this."

The twins picked up the documents and read.

" 'Grado Academy 600-Q Extraction Form. Reason for decision: Personal Issues.'" Ephraim looked at Fado, "What's that?"

"It's my application for parting. I'm quitting the job."

"What?" the twins exclaimed.

"You can't quit the job." Ephraim said, "Not after what we just said. Well… technically, not after what Eirika said."

Eirika looked shocked, "ME? You're the one who said you wish your father just disappeared."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who's guilty for bellowing the word sick of him."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Fado boomed.

The twins went dead silence. Fado began, "my leaving the job has _nothing _to do with what you said about me. That was my own decision. Your mistakes are all but another story I'll have to deal with it later."

"Then, why did you quit?"

"It was my intention to quit for a while now." Fado began, "The first time I took the job, it felt hectic. I have no time to grade papers much like I have no time to rule this country. I like ruling better than teaching. And besides, what you said out there really didn't bother me."

The twins looked surprised.

"Really? But we overheard you talking to King Hayden that it will crush you if we lied." Eirika said.

Fado shook his head, "I still mean that. But then again, after what happened at the academy, I've realized that you two need your own space. Much like a king needs his own space to rule a kingdom."

The twins smiled. "You mean…" Ephraim began, "you're okay with it?"

"As long as _I_ get my own space." Fado smiled back.

"Father… we're really sorry for the awful things we said about you." Eirika said, "We were just expressing our feelings but we were never intended to hurt you."

"Apology accepted." Fado replied.

"And…" Ephraim glanced over the F-covered homework paper, "maybe you need a little hand on grading these homeworks."

"Good idea." Fado said.

* * *

So, Eirika, Ephraim, Tana and Innes's troubles got over. They were honest with their fathers, although it was a scary experience, and everybody was happy. Well, at least for a short while.

-Castle Frelia-

Hayden has gathered Tana, Innes, Fado and the twins together to taste his latest recipe fix: a tea that was literally boiling in every served cup.

"Uh, Hayden? What… is that?" Fado pointed at the boiling liquid.

"Scorching tea." Hayden grinned from ear to ear, "Do you likey?"

"Well…" Ephraim dripped his teaspoon on the tea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Ephraim removed the teaspoon from the tea, only to find half of it. He looked into the tea and saw nothing. "How can we drink it if spoons can't touch it?"

"Easy." Hayden grinned, "You just sip."

Everyone looked up to Hayden like he was crazy.

"So." Hayden began, "who gets the first taste?"

No response. Hayden turns to notice an empty room.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	5. The One with the Scheming Beauties

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**Jaike: **A young teen who rides wyverns. Eirika has a crush on him.

**Fry: **The bully. She's heavy, she has dark curly hair, she's monstrous.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

_-The One with the Scheming Beauties-_**

-Castle Renais-

"So. What do you two like to do when you're not too busy with all of that stuffs?" dreamy teenage wyvern rider Jaike Alexandrian stared directly into the eyes of Eirika and Tana, who stared back at him as if hypnotized.

"What stuffs?" Tana drooled.

Eirika faced her, frowning, "Weren't you paying attention? He's asking us what we like to do if we're not busy ruling our countries."

Tana scoffed, "Rulers? We can't even rule our own bedrooms. We have to be daughters of kings to pull such tricks."

Jaike looked confused.

"Tana. We _are _daughters of kings." Eirika bit her lips.

Tana nodded in understanding, "Ohhh... right."

Jaike wiped his lips with a napkin and stood up, "you know what, girls. I just remembered, I have to be somewhere else, if you don't mind."

"You're leaving already?!" Eirika whined but Jaike was already halfway far from them. Eirika glared angrily at Tana, "We can't even rule our own bedrooms?!" she repeated Tana's statement, "What in madness are you're saying?!"

Tana shrugged, "I was just trying to set up a good mood. Lightening up the place, create laughter, make this dinner a better place."

"You can still make it a better place if you shut up."

Tana frowned. Jaike returned to the girls all smiles, "Well… I was thinking…" he nervously chuckled, "how about dinner? Tomorrow night? Six-ish?"

Eirika and Tana shockingly looked at each other. They weren't expecting Jaike to come back to them after that short miss. They nodded in unison; mouth hung open.

Jaike smiled before takeoff. The girls giggled to each other. At that same moment, two tarnished and ripped-up princes dragged their beaten bodies toward the girls' table. Their appearances frightened the girls.

"Eirika… Tana… you gotta help me…" Ephraim muttered.

"Help you? Why would I help you? You got yourself into this mess with Fry." Eirika replied.

"What mess?!" Innes screamed, "I only mentioned her weight!"

"HEY!" Tana slammed her hand on the table and pointed the finger at Innes, "Never, EVER, insult a woman's body. It's a work of art."

Eirika nodded, "Mmm, Mhm! No matter what the situation."

Two large hands grabbed Ephraim and Innes from behind. The boys held on the table, not willing to let go.

"Well we got a situation over here! HEEEEEAAAALP!!!" Ephraim screamed.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

The large hands whisked the boys away from the table. Eirika and Tana watched, in horror, their brothers being pummeled.

"I'm glad I'm friend with Fry." Tana quivered.

"Got that right."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Fado peeked around the immense castle hallway, searching for someone while carrying a bucket of baby living crabs. Eventually, he turned to see Seth at the top floor. He sneaked up behind him and poured the crabs on him. He laughed like a maniac.

"Feel the pain!!! The PAIN OF YOUR AGONY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAahahah… ha… ha… ha… …huh?!"

He saw the crabs moving but Seth was not budging. He touched Seth only to feel a cardboard picture of him.

"What the--!"

HOOONK!!!

Fado tripped at the sound of the noise and fell right on the crabs.

Seth stood behind laughing, a honker held firmly in his hand. "Now that's what I call a prank. You were close, Your Majesty, but no cigar."

* * *

-Grado Academy- 

Tana walked towards Eirika with a gloomy look on her face.

"Hey, Tana. What's wrong?" Eirika asked.

Tana shrugged, "Oh, I dunno, Eirika. I'm beginning to think that letting Fry giving a beating on my brother in exchange for our freedom from her wrath and a date with heartthrob Jaike Alexandrian was not a good idea."

"Really?" Eirika asked.

Tana looked up to Eirika and beamed, "Nah! It only makes me feel alive!!!"

"Yes, girlfriend. Now that's how we roll!" Eirika exclaimed and both girls high-fived.

The girls turned away from the lockers and saw Fry right in front of them.

"AAAAAAAH!!!"

Fry picked her nose, "So, how was date?"

Eirika beamed like it was a summer day, "Great! It was great! I love him. He loves me. We're scheduled for another date tonight."

Tana looked up to Eirika debatably like what was she talking about.

"Good. He brings you flower on dinner." Fry replied.

"Huh?" Tana cocked her head on one side.

"She said that he will be bringing us a bouquet during dinner." Eirika interpreted.

"How can you understand her?" Tana muttered to Eirika.

"She's my stepsister. We're blood, remember?"

"He brings you dinner at Jehanna's Lobster Shack."

Tana faced Fry, "Jehanna's Lobster Shack?" She exclaimed, "Isn't that place expensive?"

Eirika shook her head, "He never mentioned anything about that."

"Oh, I made sure he do." Fry showed Tana and Eirika what remained of Jaike's steel armor suit. It was ripped in half and tainted severely as if Jaike got into a serious rush-hour accident. Eirika and Tana were horrified at this.

Ephraim and Innes strolled down the hallway and by the corner; Innes saw Eirika, Tana and Fry talking. Innes made a half-turn and pushed Ephraim so that he won't see Fry either.

"Ow, Innes!"

"SHH! Ms. 'Congeniality' is out there talking to our sisters."

Ephraim scoffed, "Ms. Congeniality. She's Ms. Nastiness! And she's everywhere. What is she doing talking to our sisters?"

"I dunno," Innes said, "but I'm curious enough to find out."

Innes and Ephraim peeked. After a solid eavesdrop, the boys were mortified.

"Those manipulative witches." Innes exclaimed.

"I know!" Ephraim muttered, "I can't believe they're using Fry to get their hands on Jaike and to make us suffer for the crimes we've committed to Fry when we were younger."

Innes shrugged, "I didn't do anything to Fry. I only mentioned her weight and now she's out to get me like a three-headed Cerberus out to get a fawn walking down the coldest nights in the street of Taizel."

Ephraim didn't get any of what Innes just say, but he went on pondering, "I know something happened that day that caused Fry to turn on us… but what? If only I could remember."

Jaike ran toward the boys, completely stripped off of his clothes and only wearing underwear, "Has anyone seen my armor suit? The one that is _not _with the new psycho girl?"

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

"This is a really upsetting situation, father. I can't sleep. I can't think. I can't eat." Ephraim was venting his feeling about Fry to Fado at the castle's library..

"Wait a minute. You can't think because of your half-sister??" Fado looked around, not seeming to pay any attention.

"Of course I can't think, and what are you looking for?" Ephraim asked.

"I'm being cautious. Seth has laid a trap for me here at the library and I'm going to find it before he catches me with it."

"Aren't you two too old for this kind of game?"

"It's our way of relaxing." Fado protested, "Now, about that Fry. I hate to rat out your sister in this, but just go tell her that you didn't saran-wrapped her since you were in training at Grado."

Ephraim looked up to Fado, eyes wide open, "Saran-wrap?"

Fado froze. Ephraim stood from his seat and approached his father cautiously, "Did you just say... Saran-wrapped?"

"No."

Ephraim beamed up a smile, "Yeah you did! I remember now! Like you said, I was at Grado and then when I came back, Fry was on my case and I never knew why... so wait a minute. This whole thing was Eirika's fault and not mine?!"

Fado shrugged, "I guess so."

"And only Eirika knows that Saran-wrap trick." Ephraim smirked. A second just passed and his smile grew wide, "I'm going to recreate the scene and frame my so-called perfect sister."

Fado sat down next to Ephraim and a gush of water spewed onto his face, flooding the table area. Ephraim jumped off his seat.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETH!!!" Fado screamed and at that same moment Seth appeared in the library giggling in his stomach.

--- --- ---

Ephraim and Innes waited patiently near the men and women's restrooms. Innes was losing patience.

"Remind me why are we standing here and not with Fry for our beautiful faces to be pummeled?" Innes exclaimed, "Not that I have a problem with it."

"Remember that soup a l'orange that Fry just ordered?" Ephraim waved to Innes a small flask, "I've added a little something-something to pump up her party."

Innes examined the bottle, "Super Lax Castor Oil?!"

Ephraim nodded. "mm-hmm! Comes with a pinata finale."

Innes grinned, "And she never noticed? Man! You're a genius... ... wait. Why are you a genius?"

"Here's the thing. We're going to recreate the scene that caused Fry to have a vendetta against us... well, against me, since you weren't there."

Innes nodded in agreement. Ephraim continued, "I just found out from father that Eirika played a saran-wrap trick on Fry and blamed me for it. So, if I provoke her and you provoke Tana..."

"...they will be mad and they will ..." Innes formed a mischievous grin, "ohhhh..."

There was a short silence. Ephraim shook his head, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"No."

"Watch and learn." Ephraim grabbed the men's sign of the men's restroom and switched it with the women's sign of the women's restroom, then switched the women's sign with the men's sign. The boys high-fived each other, "First mission, complete."

"Mission two: outsmart the scheming beauties." Ephraim said.

Tana, Eirika, and Jaike sat together at a table filled with delicious entrees, italian garlic breads, salads, and fresh cooked lobster at the center.

"So, Jaike. I heard you got me a little something-something." Eirika stared dreamily at Jaike.

"You?" Tana scoffed, "Why not me? I like Jaike too."

Jaike smiled, "Relax. I got you both presents." He reached to his pockets but then stopped, "But, before we move on, I have to tell you something... it's kinda private."

"We're listening." the girls cooed.

Just as Jaike was about to say something, Ephraim and Innes pushed Jaike out of his seat and shot glares at the girls, "All right, here's the deal, you melon-shaped bobbleheads!"

"Tana, you pick your nose and eat the booger when you're nervous, the lipstick you applied to your lips tonight is mud and you never wash your armpits because you think it's a waste of time." Innes barked.

"And Eirika, You eat chalk, wake up in the morning with the rotten teeth of a witch and when you get a zit, it's like you're growing a new head." Ephraim barked.

Jaike was appalled to what he heard. Eirika and Tana shot the boys murderous glares, but the boys weren't done, "We know your secret." Ephraim exclaimed, "We know you teamed up with Fry just to get a date with Jaike.

"So, unless we tell him more about your embarrassing moments, may I suggest you two break up, now see?"

Jaike's jaws dropped.

"Oops." Ephraim and Innes said together.

Jaike got up and started to take off, "I gotta go. I just remember I have wyvern practice tomorrow."

"Jaike! Wait!" the girls screamed for him, but he was already so far away. The girls turned to glare some more at the boys.

"So, got anything to say?" Ephraim grinned.

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

The miserable look of gloom in Fado's face gave Seth some chills as the Silver Knight entered the throne room to approach the king who stood right besides the throne and not sat on it.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Seth asked but got no answer. Seth quickly began, "Your Majesty, I didn't mean to put great offense on you with that last prank but... you're just so easy to bamboozle and--"

"Seth. I'm not talking about whether you offended me with that last prank or not. I called to inform you that you won."

"... and you're the pranksterado, and I never could be the---" he paused unexpectedly, "...say what?"

Fado shrugged, "You are the pranksterado. Now, look behind you."

Seth looked behind him to see a multitude of soldiers and knights in Fado's army, including Seth's platoon. They all gave him a standing ovation.

"Congratulations, Seth. As this year's pranksterado, you get to sit on my throne." Fado said and the cheering grew wild. Seth smiled and went to the throne, "Well, your Majesty. I never thought I will be the pranksterado. And if it's this year, then that means it's a huge honor."

Seth sat on the throne.

FART!!!

The whoopee cushion spewed out a stream of hot black mud right into Seth's face. Everyone howled in laughter.

"Who's laughing now, pranksterado?" Fado taunted.

* * *

-Jehanna's Lobster Shack- 

Eirika and Tana sneaked into the "men's" restroom. Eirika carried a packet of saran-wrap and Tana looked around curiously.

"Wow. The men's restroom looks swanky." Tana said, noticing the tampons box but not recognizing it. She then faced Eirika, "Reminds me why we're in the men's restroom and not at home where we supposed to be?" Tana asked, "Not that I have something wrong with it, but since Jaike broke up with you."

"Haha. Very funny." Eirika said sarcastically, "I'm out for revenge see?"

"Oh, yeah. What Ephraim and Innes just did to us." Tana reminisced.

Eirika nodded, "I'm going to saran-wrap both boys."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I've ordered them a little something-something to pump up their parties."

Back at restaurant's lounge, the waiter came to Ephraim and Innes and served them the same "edible" soup Fry got. "Your soup a l'orange sirs. Courtesy of the lovely ladies Renais and Frelia from Table 1."

Back at the 'men's' restroom, Tana went on, "How will soup going to pump up their parties."

"With this as its ingredient." Eirika waved the Super Lax Castor Oil flask to Tana. Tana's jaws dropped, "Nooo."

Eirika formed a wicked smile, "Oh, yeah. Now help me out with the toilets."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Ephraim and Innes, dressed up as janitors, switched back the restroom signs and locked up the ladies' room (where Eirika and Tana are) with the janitor's key they jacked up from.

"Wait. Aren't we supposed to lock it up when Fry comes to use the restroom?" Innes asked.

"Good point." Ephraim said, "But, she'll be coming to use it in three..." Ephraim counted down while staring at his wrist sundial, "...two... one..."

Fry galloped to Ephraim and Innes and tried to open the ladies' room but to no avail. "Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go right now!"

"Oh, so you want me to open the door?" Ephraim grinned. Fry nodded.

Innes unlocked the door and let Fry in, "Go ahead."

"Thank. And if you see boys, tell them I own them punch." He formed a fist at the boys before entering the restroom.

Innes closed and locked the door. "Not today you ain't." He grinned.

The boys highfived.

The girls just finished their saran wrap tricks when they saw Fry entering the restroom and the exit door closed unexpectedly.

"Fry? What are you doing here?" Eirika asked, "Weren't you going to pummel the boys tonight?"

"Me getting booboo! Fast!" Fry jumped up and down.

"But this is the men's room." Tana said.

Fry shook her head, "No boys. Girls. Gotta go bad!!"

"Boys?!" the girls replied together.

Fry entered one of the toilets and closed the door shut. Tana turned to notice the tampons box and quickly recognized it. Eirika as well. The two girls looked on in panic.

"Oh no." Eirika gasped.

"Ephraim and Innes!" Tana gasped too.

The girls turned around to warn Fry.

BOOM!

SPLASH!

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!"

These horrendous sounds from the nasty prank was not exactly how the girls pictured it. The girls were shaking on their feet.

"Did it work?" Tana tried to joke.

"Oh, it worked all right." Eirika gulped, "... just on the wrong person."

The toilet door blew off its hinges and Fry came out, drenched in brown and black stench. She pointed her huge finger at the girls. "YOU!" she bellowed, "you did this..."

"Did what? We didn't do it. Did we?" Eirika stepped back.

"Of course we didn't. Even if we did, we wouldn't have told you."

There was a disturbing silence between the three girls. "You're not helping!" Eirika muttered to Tana.

Fry cracked her knuckles and her eyes daggered glares of assassination, "I GONE KILL YOU!"

Eirika and Tana turned around and jingled at the door. It was locked. They started pounding on it, screaming, "HEEEEEAAAALP!!!" as Fry had them cornered.

Ephraim and Innes stood besides the pounding restroom door and were surrounded by warning bands and signs that said 'Major Maintenance Inside. Do not Enter.'

"I'm terribly sorry, ladies, but we are having a major plumbing problem in our ladies' room." Ephraim informed the curious guests.

"Yeah, but feel free to use the ladies' restroom south of here. In the meantime, care to take our picture?" Innes handed them his digital camera and the boys posed for a photo.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	6. The One when Eirika reads Minds

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

* * *

**Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life**

* * *

—_**The One when Eirika reads Minds—**_

-Freido's Movie-

The first thing that welcomed Tana and Innes to the Freido Movie store was the extract scent of opium. In addition, there were some furniture and hanged cloths that bear the scent in a strong variety. The siblings were shopping for some movies to rent. Tana was at the Musical/Romance section while Innes was at the Thrillers/Action warfare. Innes grabbed the first disc he laid eyes on.

"Tana, check this out!" he read the title, "'Jaden Clash and the Continent of Blast'! Man, this is serious stuff right there. Did you know that this is the _hottest _film out there in this whole darn continent?" he then started to daydream, "Jaden is so cool. I wanna be just like him." He raised an eyebrow and formed a serious, charming look, impersonating his favorite movie character, "Name's Clash. Jaden Clash. Of the Special Service."

"Yeah, whatever." Tana responded, detached to Innes' excitement until her eyes landed on a movie disc. A huge smile appeared on her lips, "Hey! Look at this!"

She showed him the disc, "'High School Musical'!" she squealed, "A modern-day Romeo and Juliet about a jock guy and a smart girl who found one thing in common: their love for music…" Tana's smile grew widely and she felt tears building in her eyes, "aww…that's so cute!"

"A musical?" Innes frowned.

"With romance." Tana sighed.

Innes scoffed, "You girls and your sappy flicks. Why do you like this mushy-mushy love stuff so much anyway? You need a movie that—"

"…blows off your head?" Tana finished.

"Exactly!" Innes pumped his fist up in the air.

"You've gotta watch that movie, Innes." Tana waved the 'High School Musical' movie disc at him, "These kinds of movies are sweet, mellow, and funny. I heard that this movie won an award and totally grabbed audience everywhere by storm like that." she snapped her finger on cue, "You'll like it. In fact, they'll unleash the inner man in you."

"I have an inner man in me," Innes countered, "and he's looking at explosions and daggers running through people's stomach, not some… teenagers who keep singing 'I love you' and then at the end they split. That's no movie. That's tragedy."

Tana gasped at his words, "This movie is no tragedy!"

"You're tragedy."

Tana took the movie disc and went to the front counter to rent it without another word.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

Eirika slipped out of her bed sheets and lay feet on the fluffy warm carpet after taking a peaceful afternoon nap. She suddenly saw Ephraim peeking in bashfully from outside her suite.

_I wonder if Eirika can borrow me 400 gold? If she refuses… nah! I'll just sneak into her suite later to steal them._

Ephraim turned to leave and Eirika stopped him, "Uh-uh! You are NOT going to steal my 400 Gs!"

Ephraim froze, but he managed to reply, "What are you talking about?"

Eirika shook her head, "Don't play innocent with me, brother. I heard you saying that you were going to sneak into my room and steal my money."

"I didn't say it. I…" Ephraim admitted defensively, "I thought it."

_Did I say that out loud?_

"No, you didn't say that out loud. You thought that out loud."

"Thought it out loud?"

_Man, is she a loon._

"I am not a loon, Ephraim! I'm just reading your—" Eirika paused, "…mind." She finished to herself.

"That's what it looks like." Ephraim blinked.

"How can this happen?" Eirika slapped her head hard enough to get whatever that caused her to read minds off her ears but nothing happened, "Something got stuck in my ears while I was asleep."

"Let's test you out." Ephraim butted in, "And tell me what am I thinking of right now?"

There was a brief silence and Eirika faced Ephraim with a stern look on her face, "You're still thinking about stealing my money, aren't you?"

Ephraim shrugged, "I can't help it."

Eirika left her suite, a bit freaked out about this newfound experience. Ephraim followed.

"How can this happen?" she said it again, "How can I be reading minds? I never had this problem before. Why am I having it now?"

"You call that a problem?" Ephraim exclaimed, "You're reading minds, lady! Think about it. With your power, you can now discover the innermost darkest secrets of everyone here in Magvel. Not that I have anything wrong with that but since we're talking _major_ privacy here… like a _diary_."

Eirika turned to face his brother with a mistrusting look on her face, "Speaking of diary. You better not reveal my celebrity crush to Innes or else I will hunt you down to the core like the mad three-headed hounds of the netherworld."

Ephraim tried to chuckle like she was exaggerating but from Eirika's glare and threatening comments, he knew he was busted anyway, "Sister… I wasn't thinking about… Okay, fine you caught me!"

* * *

Fado found the twins in the kitchen and came to them in a prancing mood like a happy deer, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what kids?"

Fado never had the chance to begin spreading his good news and Eirika interrupted, "Grandma Sage is coming to visit?"

Fado blinked, "How did you—?"

"She reads minds, father."

Fado was about to open his mouth to say something.

"Don't ask." Eirika interrupted, "I have no idea how I got it either, but you have a hutch that this is genetic since Grandma Sage is a powerful sage and so is Mother."

"Okay, I can't say anything anymore now?" Fado huffed.

Eirika raised her arms sideways in protest, "I didn't ask for this, so don't blame me!!!"

"Thanks to her, father, she knows everything about us. And yet I'm not allowed to read her diary like a free man."

Eirika shook her head and sighed in response to Ephraim's comment.

"Well…" Fado began, "Grandma Sage s also a mind-reader and is able to control it, so maybe if you talk to her, you'll know why you have that episode and problem solved. Heck, before then, you will be able to control it just like her and your mother. So don't worry about it."

"Thanks father." Eirika smiled.

"Seriously, you will control them to even torture people like the way your grandma tortured me into telling the truth about me eating her famous peanut syrup cookies, which is _totally _not a truth, BUT A LIE!"

Eirika was about to speak.

Fado pointed the finger at her, "Watch it!"

* * *

-Castle Frelia-

Tana, along with L'Arachel, Dozla, Rennac, and Nicole were glued at the TV screen watching "High School Musical". Innes entered the room, sat next to them and let out a heavy sigh to catch their attention. They said nothing. He let out another sigh again. No avail. Another one—a loud one even—nothing.

"HEY!"

They jumped.

"Innes! What's wrong with you?" Nicole exclaimed.

"Seriously. Can't a person watch a movie in peaceful tranquility?" Dozla barked.

"Dozla, it's 'High School Musical' not 'Lord of the Rings'" Rennac sighed.

"So?"

Innes waved the movie disc in the air, "Somebody wanna watch a blowin' up movie? Jaden Clash can't wait any longer."

L'Arachel gasped in awe, "Is that 'Jaden Clash and the Continent of Blast'?"

"Yep. That's it!" Innes's smile grew wide. Finally someone with a true love for movies.

"I _hate_ Jaden Clash." L'Arachel replied, "His movies sucks!!"

Dozla suddenly got giddied with excitement, "Turn it up! That's my _jaam_!!!"

Tana cranked up the volume to the "Get'Cha Head in the Game" music sequence, and everyone except Rennac and Innes started dancing to the beat whilst imitating the basketballs movements.

"Man I love these round, carroty-colored bouncy thingies they're holding." Dozla quivered, "Is it on sale at a local market? What do we call em?"

"Basketball?" Rennac made a tone.

Innes turned to leave the family room and at the time he reached the halls, he saw Eirika coming in with Ephraim. "Hey Innes." Eirika waved to him, "Wow, what surprise that you're excited to see me."

Innes sighed and ran towards Eirika, "Finally, Eirika! I'm excited to see—huh?!"

"Eirika is reading minds now, Innes." Ephraim explained. Innes was about to speak.

"Don't ask." Eirika interrupted, "It's a long, long story and I have no idea how I got them… but if you want me to pull Tana out of her movie viewing time with her friends just for some girl chat, not gonna happen."

"Okay, so I can't talk anymore now?" Innes frowned before stomping away. Eirika stopped him, "You know, Innes. You should really watch that movie. It's awesome! I've already watched it like 10 times now."

"What? 'High School Musical' or 'Freaky Friday with Eirika'?" Ephraim insulted. Eirika glared at Ephraim. Ephraim gulped, "I think I'm gonna…"

"Yeah. You do that." Eirika said and Ephraim took off.

* * *

Great trumpets resounded in response to Grandma Sage's gala entrance to the Castle Renais' hall. The twins' grandmother sported a citrus and lime colored shaman cloak with a velvety sage cape. She quietly fast-walked toward Fado, who also approached her with his arms wide open.

"Grandma Sage, welcome." Fado greeted her with a hug and an inviting smile. The twins' grandmother barely formed a smirk.

"How long have we spent time together, grandma? Oh, I'm sure the last time seemed like yesterday."

Grandma Sage grouched, "Seventeen years after my daughter's passing and still counting. I'm not hearing a yesterday in your thick mind." She passed right by Fado. Fado's smile turned forceful and his fists began to clench. The urge to pound his mother in law was overwhelming.

"I'm sensing some anger issues!!!" She barked at Fado without even looking back at him. Fado relaxed his hands and let out a quick breath.

Eirika approached her dad, and so did Ephraim, "Father, I know how you feel. Can you like cool it, please?"

"What she said." Ephraim pointed the finger at Eirika.

"Don't worry kids. I'll try not to be angry at her about this." Fado said. _Typical of her to invade my mind. You can't even think free in peace._

Eirika turned to Ephraim, "He's not going to let this go." She whispered to him.

Ephraim shrugged, "There's nothing you can do, Eirika."

Grandma Sage's smile grew genuinely wide at the sight of her grandchildren, "Oh my heavens." She beamed, "If it isn't Eirika and Ephraim. How y'all doin', dolls?"

"Hi Grandma Sage." Eirika went to hug the old sage and Ephraim simply waved to her.

"Oh, hello my grandbabies." She hugged Eirika back, "how's your royal lives this far? I hope you're not getting yourselves in trouble."

"Oh, grandma, scratch that. You know us _too_ well." Ephraim flicked his hands as if shooing a fly.

"Good answer, Ephraim." Grandma Sage smiled.

"Grandma, I have something to tell you…"

"Ah, it's about your mind-reading." Grandma Sage interrupted, "I had that same problem too when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yup, and don't worry about it. You'll get used to it. Just make sure you use it to keep _Mr. Gourmet_ here from my peanuts cookies." She pointed the finger at Fado.

"I saw that." Fado grumbled.

"I heard that." Grandma Sage countered.

--- --- ---

Eirika and Tana were strolling down the forest that afternoon. The girls were supposed to go for an ice cream cone but Tana insisted on going to the woods first. She wasn't in the mood for ice cream at all and Eirika started to worry. Tana usually loves having ice cream with her best friend and seeing her resisting to go for it was quite the shocker. Eirika thought she could use her new ability to peek on Tana's mind, but she didn't. It would mean invasion of privacy.

"Is something's on your mind?" Eirika said then quickly caught herself, "And that was just a guess. Nothing else."

Tana sighed, "I'm just going to come out there and say it." She took a deep breath then let it out, "I'm allergic to cotton candy."

Eirika raised a brow. Tana got annoyed, "Don't give me that face, Eirika! It's true! Do you know how dangerous it is to be near an actual giant cloud-shaped pink of creep?!"

Cotton candy?! Eirika knew her friend had some serious issue. It was time to read her mind. After a brief silence, Eirika squinted at Tana, "You've eaten a cotton candy when you were six! How can you be allergic?"

"Because—" Tana paused. She looked away and shyly looked down her feet, brushing away the deep sand on the grass, "…I'm afraid of cotton candy…" she muttered.

"Oh…" Eirika awed.

Tana felt a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders. Now she turned to Eirika and revealed more about her fright with confident, "It's not like they are pink of creep but imagine you facing these giant pollen that when you touch them, you swell up like a bee sting!"

Eirika got disgusted at that image. Tana wasn't done, "Remember my allergy last season?"

Eirika's jaws dropped in reminiscence, "You were practically floating like a balloon!!!"

The girls shuddered.

"Anyway, that's not the only secret I have kept from you." Tana's flood of fright came rushing back into her. Whatever she was thinking now was even bigger than the cotton candy one, "You're gonna laugh when you hear this." She giggled nervously before clearing her throat to proceed, "I've been having some… feelings for Ephraim… like… a crush."

Eirika felt like she heard a car crash, "I'm sorry… what?" she leaned closer to Tana.

"I said that I've been having some feelings towards your brother…" Tana quickly faked a laugh, "Now that's funny, ain't it?"

Eirika shook her head, "That's not funny." She said sincerely.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Tana then pointed the finger at Eirika, "What matters is that you don't spread a spit about it."

Eirika put both palms in front of her, "Hey. I got the memo. No talky about it. Your secret's safe with me."

Tana felt another heavy weight off her shoulders, "Thanks Eirika. You're the best." She hugged her friend who couldn't breathe, "Ow, Tana! You're gonna break my spine!"

* * *

Step, step, twist, turn, break pose. These were the sounds of dancing students in the hit movie "High School Musical", once again playing on Castle Frelia's TV set. And this time, Innes was watching it! He was practically glued to the screen and he couldn't take his eyes off it!

"Man, this movie is moving." Innes said, "No wonder Tana loves this. This is wonderfully—"

"Innes?"

Innes jumped. Eirika was in the family room and has caught Innes in the act.

"…_the_ worst movie I have _ever _seen!!!" Innes finished his sentence and searched frantically for the remote, "Where is that remote so that _I_ could shut it off!!!" he raised his voice loud enough for Eirika to hear.

"Cut the act now, Innes." Eirika sat besides him, "I caught you red-handed."

Innes ignored Eirika, "STOP GLOATING AT ME AND HELP ME FIND THAT REMOTE!!! I GOTTA SHUT OFF THAT MADNESS!!!"

"It's right here." Eirika nudged her head to the table. Innes turned to see the remote sitting there in front of him.

"Oh."

He slowly reached forward, picked up the remote, and turned off the TV set.

"You forgot to turn off the DVD." Eirika said.

"LOOK, GIRL!" Innes exploded, "YOU CAUGHT ME WATCH MY MOVIE—I MEAN—_THAT_ MOVIE! Don't gloat about it! I have a life, y'know! And that life is looking for some Taylor Clap action." He waved the Jaden Clash movie disc on cue.

"It's Jaden Clash." Eirika corrected.

"Potato, Potatah! Bite my bum! WHATEVER!"

"Innes." Eirika began, "There's no shame in loving 'High School Musical.' It's a good movie."

Innes scoffed, "Who said anything about loving? I don't love High School Musical, heck I don't even like it." He said, feeling his lips drying up. Whenever Innes lied about something, his mouth parched.

There was an awkward silence and Eirika spoke again, "Troy's cute. Gabriella's cute. They should be together. And Sharpay's a meanie weenie witchlet."

Innes shot a lethal bug-eyed glare at Eirika. _Darn her for reading my mind_, he thought.

"You're welcome." Eirika replied to Innes's thought.

"All right. I like 'High School Musical'," Innes finally admitted, "But I only watched it so that I could find out what the buzz was about…" he clasped both hands together, "Please, please, _please _don't tell anyone?"

Eirika nodded, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

The excited Innes grabbed Eirika's hand and shook it like crazy, "Thank you! Thank you so much!!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!!! Easy on the arm!!! It ain't a licorice!!!"

* * *

-Castle Renais-

Eirika came back to Castle Renais, all sore. Her back was disproportioned by Tana's tight hug and her arms felt flat by Innes's intense handshake.

"And they said getting two secrets with one stone ain't easy." Eirika limped, "Here I thought getting mind-read would be the least of my problems, yet here I am limping like a zombie carrying a lethal disease."

Eirika heard singing. She whipped her head to her right, facing Ephraim's suite. She slipped inside and followed the singing. She wasn't just hearing it, she was hearing dance steps as well. Her ears followed the sound and her eyes gazed at its location: Ephraim's bathroom.

She peeked in to see her brother dancing and humming to a catchy Zouk/Hip-Hop tune…in his underwear! She giggled loud enough for Ephraim to hear. Ephraim whipped his head around to stare at his sister, shocked and humiliated.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" He screamed after a long uneasy silence.

Eirika chortled, "Right now, I'm not doing anything."

"This is my Ephraim time and YOU'VE RUINED IT!!!"

"Will it make it easier that I keep it to myself and I never mention this scene again like it never existed?"

"Please!" Ephraim shut the door on Eirika's nose. Eirika simply shrugged with no hard feeling and a smile on her face before taking off.

* * *

-Castle Renais Kitchen-

The delicious scent of Grandma Sage's peanut syrup cookies invaded Castle Renais Kitchen the moment Grandma Sage pulled out the dessert tray off the oven.

"Can I have a piece at least?" She heard Fado begging. She looked over to the king, tied up in a chair with no way to budge.

"Not until this last batch cools off." Sage said.

"That's the same thing you said five trays ago!" Fado nudged his head over the five cookie trays that Sage recently pulled out.

"Well, this is the very last tray…" Grandma Sage said, "…so let it cool! In fact, how about we leave this place before that dangling saliva on your mouth stains my clean floor?"

Grandma Sage escorted the tied-up Fado out of the kitchen. At that exact moment, Eirika, Innes and Tana came into the kitchen to have lemonade. Innes fixed his eyes on the cookies and licked his lips, "Mmmm…"

Eirika shook her head, "Innes! We're not supposed to eat Grandma Sage's cookies until she say so."

"To you maybe, but not to us." Innes clarified, "At least, just one bite."

"No means no!" Eirika exclaimed.

"She won't suspect a thing." Innes picked up a cookie and crunched it. The girls watched, amazed.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Tana muttered to Innes.

"What are you talking about he's in trouble. I'm the one who's in trouble." Eirika exclaimed.

"Come on, have a bite." Innes taunted, "A bite of that delicious, mouth-watering, melt-in-your-mouth goodness of peanut syrup crisp."

The taunting was working. Tana started licking her lips.

"Maybe Innes's right." She fixed her gaze on Eirika as she headed for the cookie tray, "one bite couldn't hurt right?"

"Tana?! You're on—get back here!" Eirika hissed.

Tana took one bite of the cookie and immediately her eyes brightened with love, "ohhhhh…" she moaned passionately.

"Ain't that sweet?" Innes slurped, "Come on. Have some more."

"ohhhh, yes…" Tana gasped.

"You guys are pigs!!!" Eirika screamed, "Stop that! Grandma Sage shouldn't find her cookie tray half empty!"

Too late. The siblings were halfway to the entire tray and they stare with their mouth covered in crumbs and peanut stains. They looked at each other in grave panic. At that moment, Ephraim came in the kitchen, finding the mess.

"What's going on here?" Ephraim's jaws dropped.

Tana and Innes quickly cleaned up the mess, jumped in front and each forced an innocent smile, "Nothing." They said.

"I may not be reading minds like Eirika here…" he stared at his sister on cue, "… but I know that when you said nothing, it adds something: your lies!!!"

"Oh, stop with the theory talk Ephraim and help me out!" Eirika exclaimed, "We gotta make some more cookies and place it on that tray before Grandma gets here."

"And why should I help you, traitor." Ephraim said, "You want to rat father out again?"

"You want _me_ to rat _you_ out?"

Ephraim scowled. He had no choice but to help Eirika in order to ensure his "big" secret, "all right, fine! But if Grandma catches us, it's in your thick head."

"We're sorry." Tana and Innes said in unison.

The gang took the tray and headed for the counter to clean it up and fix another batch.

VLAM! Came the sound of the door. The teens whipped their heads and froze in place. Grandma Sage stood there, bedazzled. Fado also showed up in the kitchen.

"My cookies!" Sage screamed, running for the tray, "What happened?!"

"I have a feeling as to what happened." Fado approached the teens, eyes gazed on them.

"Now before we jump into conclusion, there is a perfect reason as to why this tray is half-empty." Ephraim said.

"I can think of one already." Sage stared at Fado. Fado immediately felt accused, "Why are you looking at me? They did it!" he pointed at the teens.

"Oh I know they did it. But I know where they got that habit."

Fado got offended and went stark mad, "Oh, y'know what, Grand-Mad! If you've taken Sciences in _your_ 90-years of life, you oughta know that these habits came from a certain someone whose child happens to have a damn crazed mother!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Sage asked, growling, although she already knew what he meant.

"It means that…"

A heating argument ensued between the two adults. Eirika whistled to stop the fight.

"Are we here to point fingers or are we here to settle on what happened to the cookies?" Eirika began, "Look, what happened was……" Eirika immediately imagined both Innes and Tana as one wild raccoon sneaking in from an opened windows and fixing its beady eyes on the cookie tray. She gulped, "…… a raccoon came through the window and we found it eating the cookies. By the way we went for it, it fled."

Grandma Sage looked up the windows and noticed the so-not obvious, "the windows are closed."

Eirika stammered, "…that's because we closed it."

Sage suspected Eirika for lying and Eirika suspected Sage was onto her.

"What color is that raccoon?"

"Gray." Eirika blurted, "Big, giant, gray-colored raccoon. It was really scary."

_That darn raccoon… … … _Grandma Sage read Eirika's mind.

_She's still thinking about that raccoon. Why do I still feel that she's lying to me? _Eirika read Sage's.

"So the raccoon came, ate my cookies, you chased it out the windows, and closed that window when it fled?" Sage clarified.

Eirika nodded.

_That darn raccoon… … … if only I caught it… _Grandma Sage read Eirika's mind.

_Still thinking about that raccoon… maybe she's telling the truth, maybe she's not. _Eirika read Sage's.

The teens and Fado watch the tension rising between the grandmother and her apprentice mind-reading granddaughter.

"So, how come you didn't catch it?"

… … … nothing came out of Eirika's mind.

"Just some crazy fast raccoon it was… just…"

_Okay, now she's lying… _Grandma Sage thought.

Eirika blurted, "If I was lying, grandma, I would have revealed Tana's crush on Ephraim and cotton candy phobia a long time ago!!!"

"EIRIKA!!!" Tana screamed.

Eirika jumped. She was so caught up in lying and twisting her own mind to make sure Grandma Sage wouldn't suspect her, she forgot her best friends and brother were in the same room.

"THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!" Tana squealed.

Innes stared at Tana in shock, "You're afraid of cotton candy?!"

"You have a crush on me?" Ephraim beamed, "Wow, for a bombshell, I must say I'm flattered."

"Don't flatter yourself, bath boy. I'm not the one dancing half-naked in my bathroom."

"HEY!!" Ephraim screamed. "That was supposed to be a secret!!!"

Innes eyeballed Ephraim, "You dance? In your bathroom? Half-naked? How creepy can you be?"

"Creepy?!" Ephraim said, "You're the one who's watching 'High School Musical' behind your sister's back."

Innes's jaw dropped, "How did you know that?!?"

"Lyin' Eirika told me!" Ephraim pointed the finger at his sister. Innes glared at her.

"I didn't tell him anything! He must have overheard it!!!" Eirika said, "And you're the one who's lying, Ephraim!"

"Like a raccoon?" Sage blurted.

Eirika sighed. The truths were out, so what's the point in keeping one to herself? "All right, grandma. There was no raccoon…"

Innes stepped in, "The truth is, I'm the one who ate the cookies, and I tempted my sister into it."

"Eirika and Ephraim were only trying to stop us. So you shouldn't blame them. You should blame us." Tana added.

"We're really sorry." Innes said.

Grandma Sage didn't have to read their minds to know they were telling the truth. The sincerity in their eyes brought enough proof. "Apology accepted. Just promise me you wouldn't do it again." She then faced Eirika, "And promise me you will stop lying, sweetie. Okay?"

Eirika nodded, "I'm sorry for lying, Grandma." She then faced Tana, Innes and Ephraim, "I'm sorry for exposing your secrets."

Tana shrugged, "Well, these secrets had to come out sometimes, right?"

"It feels like a heavy weight being lifted off my shoulders." Ephraim sighed.

"Just don't let those weights lift off your shirt." Innes shuddered.

* * *

-Castle Renais-

"Ephraim! Did you read my diary?" Eirika confronted Ephraim, holding her diary.

Ephraim shook his head, "Why would I?"

Eirika glared at Ephraim. Ephraim glared back. After a short period, Ephraim began to feel tense, "Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"I'm trying to read your mind, so can you like be quiet?"

"It's been a whole two minutes of staring."

Eirika blinked, "two minutes."

Ephraim nodded.

Eirika looked puzzled, "then that means…"

"…you can't read minds anymore." Ephraim finished, "but I'm still telling you the truth about your diary. Some secrets are best to be kept."

Eirika sighed, "Sorry again for the whole secret blurting out thing."

"It's okay." Ephraim shrugged, "At least, we know our best friends better than we did before. Who knew Innes liked 'High School Musical' when he was totally against it?"

"I know. Now, he finally found his quality time with his sister."

* * *

Innes and Tana were dressed up like Sharpay and Ryan and danced to the spotlight following their every move.

_Yeah we gonna bop-bop-bop!_

_Bop to the Top!_

_Wipe away your inhibition!_

_Stump stump stump, do the rump!_

_And strut your stuff!_

_Bop bop bop, straight to the top!  
Goin' for the glory!_

_We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop!_

_Stop!_

_Stop!!_

_Till we reach the top!!!  
Bop to the top!_

Innes and Tana felt the crowd cheering wildly.

"One more time!" Innes blurted.

"Innes, maybe we should stop…" Tana gasped for air, "We've been dancing 'Bop to the Top' more than eight times already. And besides, don't you wanna watch 'High School Musical 2'?" she showed him the movie disc, "It's better than the first."

"Maybe later. But now, my body's screaming for some bopping to the topping rhythm!!!"

"But—"

"A-One, A-Two, A-One, Two, Three, Four…"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	7. The One with the Legend of the Ruins

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**

—_**The One with the Legend of the Ruins—**_

The Magvel Federal Prison was a very depressing place to be. Even if the weather was as bright as the summer of summers, the gray walls and worn-out chains hanging in cell's ceilings would turn any smile upside down. Magvel soldiers on duty hated working at the prison. They hated it more than serving a greedy lord. But the only reason they hated it was because they feared its criminals—even crazy ones like Valter, an outlaw imprisoned there for attempted kidnapping of the royal teens Tana, Innes, Lyon and the twins.

A blue haired soldier on duty to survey Valter's cell had on one hand Valter's lunch and carried an Iron Lance with another. With his Iron Lance he banged on the jail bars to catch the prisoner's attention, "Yo, Valter! Time to eat!"

He received no response.

Another soldier on duty—brown hair and green eyes—approached the soldier, "he's not responding again?" he asked.

The soldier shook his head, "Nothing. Not even an 'HEY! STOP THAT NOISE OR I'LL DRINK BLOOD OFF YOUR NECK!!!"

"It's been three days since he's been silent," the brown-haired soldier commented, "but never would I expect him not screaming these phrases. That worries me."

The blue-haired soldier bit his lips, "should we open his cell to see what's going on?"

"I wouldn't." the brown-haired soldier said, "unless I choose to have all my blood sucked off my neck."

The brown-haired soldier pulled out a match from a matchbox and ignited it. He transferred the flame to a piece of wood, creating a torch. The soldier could now see their surroundings. Everything seemed rather spooky and frightening. Their eyes glanced over to Valter's cell and they saw strange drawings of himself and surprisingly…the twins! They looked up to see the chains in the ceiling torn down from its source, and dirt and disgusting stains and messes in the cell, but one thing they didn't see was the prisoner himself: Valter.

The soldiers stare at the empty cell in disbelief, "He's gone!"

"How can it—?"

_SNAP!_

The soldiers felt their neck twisting and a painful sound raucously rang in their ears. Their bodies collapsed on the ground in front of Valter. The criminal was all smiles. An all-cold and unforgiving smile.

"It'll have been an honor to suck your blood off your necks, chaps, but no thanks for the offer. I have five pests to deal with. And I'll celebrate with a glass." He cackled at the roaring thunderous sounds.

**

* * *

-Castle Renais-**

Ephraim and Eirika emerged from their separate rooms all dressed up for an outdoor trip. Ephraim wore a sleeveless black t-shirt, rugged black denim kilt, and hiking boots. He carried a huge strong backpack and Indiana Jones' style hat. His nose was all covered in sunscreen lotion. Eirika wore similar outfit but instead had a black breastplate to match her green T-shirt and kilt. Her hat was accessorized with a veil.

Seth watched the royal twins carrying their baggage full of supplies halfway down the hall, "Wow! Look at you two." He said, "Y'all remind me of two Indiana Jones wannabes… except Indiana Jones wore pants."

"Ah, ah. Very funny, Seth." Ephraim rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with getting ready to go on a class field trip with peeps and pals to Lagdou Ruins." Eirika said, "Especially when at this time of year, birds migrate from other continents to cultivate and produce the riches of the overseas in the soil part of the ruins."

Seth stared at Eirika like she was speaking another language, "Huh?"

"She means that this month is treasure hunt!" Ephraim clarified with a smile, "Meaning that we get to find cool treasures!!!"

Eirika squealed.

"Wouldn't that be against school rules?" Seth asked.

"Of course it's against school rules." Eirika said.

"That's why we have this." Ephraim handed Seth a pink slip. Seth read the slip and did not like what he saw, "A Nurse's pass?"

Eirika snatched the slip from Seth's hand before Seth ever got the idea of keeping it from them.

"One flash of this slip to our field trip supervisor and you're home a free man!" Ephraim replied, "…well, that's what we'll make him think."

Seth looked at Eirika nodding and grinning in agreement. He did NOT like that.

Fado then came in the room and the twins showed signs of embarrassment. Fado wore a khaki colored ranger outfit equipped with a brown JanSport mark hiking backpack with a bottle of water and elixir.

"What are you wearing?" Ephraim asked.

"Father, this is the 9th Century, not the Indiana Jones Era." Eirika said.

"Seriously, who's Indiana Jones?" Ephraim asked.

Fado grinned, "I've decided to tag along on your trip, kids."

Now the twins were the one to stare at Fado like he was speaking another language.

"Father." Eirika began, "this is a class trip, not a suicidal trip."

"Relax, kids. I'm not actually coming with you. I'm meeting with King Hayden, Vigarde and Queen Ismaire on an expedition. Apparently, it's that time of year when birds migrate from other continents to cultivate and produce the riches of the overseas in the soil part of the ruins."

"Why is that phrase ever feels so familiar?" Eirika scratched her head.

"Because you're the one who said those phrases." Ephraim reminded her.

"Kids! We're going treasure hunting! Isn't this fun?" Fado exclaimed. His announcement was so shocking; the twins looked like they got struck by lightning.

"There's a shock." Seth said sarcastically.

"You're… going… treasure hunting?" Eirika hyperventilated.

"Don't worry about a thing. I promise I won't be an embarrassment." The moment Fado turned around to leave, he pumped a fist in the air and did a little dance. The twins' embarrassment level skyrocketed.

**

* * *

-Lagdou Ruins-**

Attending the History class field trip were Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes, Lyon, Artur, Lute, L'Arachel, Nicole and some more students of the Academy. The class' purpose was to investigate and study the lost artifacts of the ruins. Everyone was excited for the trip at first, but History Class professor Father Macgregor made it a complete and utter bummer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage of History." Macgregor exclaimed, "Before we go exploring, here are the rules. Rule #1 – No Inappropriate kinesics and haptics on the artifacts."

"Huh?" the class questioned.

"No inappropriate body gestures and touching of the artifacts. Stay clear of them." Macgregor corrected.

"WHAT?!" the class groaned in disbelief.

"Rule #2 – If you ask questions, you'll answer them. And if you don't, that question will be on your midterm."

"WHAT?!!" the class screamed in disbelief.

"And Rule #3… because no small groups has been assigned, I suggest that you do not, I repeat, do NOT get separated from this group. And _don't_ even try to go to the bathroom or flip up a Nurse's Pass to leave because I'll chaperone you."

More groaning came from the students. Ephraim sighed and reluctantly torn out the Nurse's Pass, "here goes our plan."

"…speaking of bathroom break, y'all notice we're outside?" Macgregor giggled, "I mean, think about it, since when do we ask to go to the bathroom when we're outside, heh?"

Dead silence.

"ugh, tough crowd, huh."

"Father Macgregor doesn't know _anything _about class field trip." Tana ughed, "he's turning this into a 2-hour show where you watch grass die."

Eirika sighed, "No worries, Tana. We'll find a way to make this our best field trip yet."

_Psst!_

_Psst!_

_Psst!_

HEY!

Innes whipped his head around, after hearing such annoying buzzes ringing in his ear, to spot a teenage thief in a blue garments matching his blue-haired color. The thief, hiding behind a rock, had a sly look and a provoking smile. Innes approached the thief.

"How would _you _like to hunt for treasure at an incredibly low price? Name's Colm, sneaky businessman."

"Actually, I'm hunting for treasure right now and it's free. So, no thank you." Innes turned back to leave but Colm grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him on hold. "I'm not talking about this bogus treasure hunting Father Macgregor is about to take you, _I _on the other hand am talking about embarking _you, _m'friend, on a fantastic journey beyond the history of histories."

Colm then flashed Innes a piece of parchment paper, "This map I'm holding up lists the greatest treasure on the planet. Even royalties crave for it."

"Okay, one: I'm already royalty. And two: why would I waste my gold on a piece of paper that can only leads me to trouble? I've learned that lesson the hard way when Ephraim and Eirika once possessed that treasure map of theirs, and believe me, the finding it part was no joyride." Innes remembered the hidden treasure episode.

"Trust me, this ain't fake." Colm reassured, "This map, only 10,000 gold, would take you to richness. In fact, this treasure is a chamber full of jewels, gold, and of course a mysterious stone called the Magvel Stone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jewels, gold and—" Innes then stared at Colm, "…Sneaky thief say what?"

Colm opened the map for Innes to see the sketch. What Innes saw was bewitching, "The Magvel Stone, as legends tell, grants its wielder phenomenal cosmic powers. The power to control everything. The moon, the stars, the galaxy…"

"…and my money!" Innes snatched the map from Colm's hand and handed him his entire gold pouch, "Keep the change." He sprinted away. Colm grinned, "Gladly."

"Hey guys, check this out!" Innes waved to the twins, Tana and Lyon the treasure map he bought from Colm.

"A treasure map?" Lyon said, "Where did you find it?"

"Some Colm guy sold it to me."

"So it's like déjà vu all over again." Ephraim shuddered.

"But the map is authentic, unlike somebody's." Innes showed the teens the map's detailed sketch.

"I don't know about this." Tana shook her head, "I don't feel like breaking any rules, especially the bathroom break part."

"But Tana, what's a field trip without getting separated from our class and hunt for treasure?" Eirika reminded Tana, "I said let's get going, but let's be careful on when and how we should take leave."

The teens gathered up for a plan. They were well aware on how they will go for it. But what they didn't know was that Colm was actually working for Valter for a possible hefty amount of gold. Colm approached Valter who was waiting deep within the ruins, "How was the bargain?" Valter said.

"Bargain has been initiated, sir." Colm reported.

"Good. Here's your earnings." Valter pulled out a pouch of gold and threw it to Colm. Colm counted the gold. His face changed at the unwanted amount.

"Hey! You said you'd pay me 100,000, not 50,000." Colm complained.

Colm suddenly felt a sharp knife by his throat. Valter was behind him.

"Listen and listen well, trash boy. I paid you what you deserved. Your asking for more is none of my concerns… one more objection coming out of that potty mouth of yours and your blood will be my wine, capiche?"

Colm gulped. Valter pushed him in release and Colm sprinted for his life. Valter licked his knife and laughed, "I'm waiting for you, royal pests."

* * *

-**Scorched Sands**- 

Fado, Hayden and Vigarde sat on a rock in circle, tapping their foot, staring at the sundial, and staring at the sun's direction as it was close to stay in the middle of the sky to bathe the entire land, marking the beginning of the afternoon. They have been in that position for almost an hour and their patience were highly slim.

The majordomo exited Jehanna Hall and with his staff, tapped the scorching soil, "Presenting Her Royal Majesty—"

"We don't have time for such announcement!!!" Hayden boomed.

Ismaire exited Jehanna Hall as well. The monarch pushed the majordomo out of the way and approached her, "What the heck has taking you so long?" Vigarde blurted, "You are going to make us miss our treasure hunt!"

"Bling, hair, makeup… you know the usual stuffs. But then you hate it and you gotta do it all over again." Ismaire replied.

"And weren't you supposed to be in an outdoor kind of look?" Fado mentioned the royal garments Ismaire was still sporting.

"These rugged things you are all wearing?" Ismaire mentioned the outdoor outfits, similar to Fado's, the monarchs were wearing, "Looking like Indiana Jones is definitely not a queen fit."

"Can we go now?" Hayden groaned.

The monarchs trailed only for five seconds before they stopped. The only one still going was Hayden. Hayden finally stopped when he noticed everyone did stop.

"Hey! Why are we stopping?" he whined, "We're supposed to be moving! Now move! Move! Move!"

Vigarde crouched, brushed the sands away with his hands to reveal a golden lamp, "Hey, look at this."

He picked up the lamp. The monarchs gathered around Vigarde. Hayden ran to join them, "That's a lamp!"

"Perhaps a magic lamp?" Fado said.

"Shall we rub it?" Vigarde asked.

"I don't see why not." Ismaire said.

Vigarde rubbed the lamp. The lamp glowed bright. The brighter it glowed, the hotter it got. Vigarde immediately let go of the burning lamp and it fell on the sandy soil, shooting out smokes and fogging the area. The monarchs coughed harshly until the smoke cleared.

The monarchs rubbed their eyes to see what came out of that lamp… nothing.

"Do you see something?" Hayden asked, looking around.

"I see nothing." Ismaire confirmed.

"That lamp is seriously some rip…Ohh!!!!" Fado came face-to-face to a green dragon (no, not Shenron from DBZ). The dragon's eyes were as large as bowling bowl and his muzzle resembled that of a horse. It had claws and it seems rather overweight. The rest of his body was covered in nothing but more smokes.

"Who dares disturb my sixty-thousand year sleep?" the dragon's voice roared like a thousand trumpets over a single hi-def microphone.

"You were asleep for sixty-thousand years? So how many midnight snacks did you have?" Hayden replied, making an insult on the dragon's appearance.

Fado slapped Hayden's back head.

**

* * *

-Lagdou Ruins-**

After avoiding a few trap doors and crossed a few roads, the teens reached the depths of the Lagdou Ruins and were getting closer to the treasure situated at the red mark on Innes' map. Lyon and Eirika began having doubt.

"I don't think we should be here in the first place." Lyon said, "what if we get lost?"

"We won't be lost, as long as I have the map." Innes reassured, "and if we are to turn back, we just exit back the way we came."

"Good." Eirika said, "So let's do that now, that way we are sure we won't get lost."

"Would you relax, Eirika?" Ephraim replied, "It is said in our history book that the ruins are manifested with less than 20 monsters. I don't think you'll be seeing some creatures here."

"Since when do you read?"

"Since our class trip announcement, why else would I read?"

Tana's jaw dropped. Her eyes were fixed on something moving on Ephraim's hair: a tarantula.

"Is it just me or is my head feeling fizzy?" Ephraim felt the creature.

"There's a giant spider on your head!!!" Tana squealed.

Ephraim slowly fixed his eyes at the spider moving slowly on his head, "AAAAAHHHH!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He ran around and everyone started panicking.

Eirika grabbed Innes' map, formed it into a bat and smacked the spider hard and far. She then approached Ephraim, "Are you okay?"

Ephraim whimpered then started crying, "There was a giant spider on my heeeaad!"

"Forget that! What about that angry mob we have to deal with right there?" Innes pointed at an army of giant tarantulas, tripling the size of the small tarantula that was on Ephraim's head.

"RUUUUUUUN!!!!" The teens screamed and ran for their lives. The army followed them at full speed. The teens turned to a corner of the cave, locating a large door. They pushed through the door and closed it behind to keep the spiders away.

"Whew… that was close." Innes sighed.

"Who are you?"

The teens jumped. They turned around to see Lute and Artur behind them. Lute was ready for attack position with her Fire spell and Artur cowardly stayed behind. The moment they saw the teens, Lute lay down their arms and Artur came out of hiding.

"Oh it's you." Lute said.

"What are you doing here?" Ephraim exclaimed.

"What are _you _doing here?" Lute asked back.

"I believed I asked you first."

"You broke the class rules so we should be asking you instead!"

"Oh, heavens. MacGregor will have our heads now." Artur gulped.

"How about we find our way back to our class before MacGregor notices we're gone?" Lyon proposed.

"By then, we'll be too late." Lute said, "We got separated from the class thirty minutes ago."

"As it been thirty minutes?" Eirika exclaimed.

"Well, if you sum up our time with the time you left the class before we did, I would say it's been probably like an hour and a half."

Artur glared at Lute, "We wouldn't be in that situation if Lute here didn't came up with the idea of exploring!"

Lute sighed, "Again with the me, me, me."

"Let's go back." Lyon proposed then faced Innes, "and I mean it."

"But what about the treasure?" Innes tried to get defensive.

"Didn't you hear Lute and Artur? It's been an hour and a half!" Ephraim squawked, "And I don't want my head to get massaged by a thousand feet of terror again!!!"

Innes sighed in defeat, "All right. Let's go back. I guess its better safe than sorry."

They turned around to the large door but the door vanished into a wall right before their eyes. The wall shifted and started moving slowly towards them. The panicked teens looked back to see another wall to the far end. They were going to get squashed.

"The wall is moving!!" Eirika shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Innes whined.

"Oh save the tears for your own's funeral!" Tana squealed, "If we get out of this, you're so gone!!!"

"People! People! Less yapping! More moving! We gotta find another way out!!" The teens rushed to the far end wall. The earth began to shake and they couldn't keep balance. Soon, a loud crash was heard and their screams echoed through the cave.

* * *

"Ephraim!" 

"Lyon!"

"Artur and Lute!"

"Where are you?" Eirika, Tana, and Innes yelled for their lost comrades in the middle of a dark concrete place. The teens got separated again. This time, they've lost their tracks on the map.

"What are we going to do?" Tana began weeping, "We got separated. It's been an hour and a half since we left our class. Father MacGregor will surely have our heads…"

"Why worrying about MacGregor when we should be worrying about our dad?" Innes said, "It's him who strikes fear the most."

"Then why didn't you think about it before we went hunting for treasure, nimrod?!"

"Because you never reminded me of that, flesh freak!"

"Stop it you two. Fighting is not going to do anything." Eirika interrupted the siblings' fight.

"You're right." Innes said, "Let's take a breather and try to find out how we ended up here so that we can get out of here alive."

Tana trembled at that last word, "Alive?"

"And while we're at it," Innes continued, "Let's try not to panic."

"Hello, kids."

A grave familiar voice froze the trio. They turned around and fixed their direct gazes at Valter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

--- --- ---

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shh."

The teens stopped their screams.

"Never would I have expected such greeting from my three royal best friends who missed me so." Valter sighed, "Speaking of that, you owe me a letter and a gift."

"What are you doing here?!" Tana stammered, "You're supposed to be in prison."

Valter strolled around the dark room, "Ah, prison is too depressing. So I had to ask the guards very nicely to let me out so that I could take a stroll at the park and they did. But then I came across your class field trip and I was like 'Hey! Why don't I stop by to say hi to my best friends? I'm sure they'll be happy to see me.'"

Innes nervously chuckled, "Yeah… happy indeed."

Valter's smile quickly faded. The wyvern knight raised his Lance and strikes it on the wall, revealing the exit.

"The exit!" Tana exclaimed and the teens rushed for it, but Valter grabbed them from behind, "Hey, not so fast, riff raffs! Didn't I mention that you three owe me a letter and a gift?"

"T-That never came up!" Eirika shuddered.

"Well, then let's talk about this!" Valter tossed the teens on his mount, jumped in and immediately they flew out.

* * *

-**Scorched Sands-**

"What stupid Hayden was trying to say was 'Good morning? How was your…" Fado gulped, "…sixty-thousand nights?" The monarchs grinned.

"I don't have time for your pleasantries!" The dragon boomed, "Unless you have something for me to grant you, like a wish, you'll feel my wrath."

"Great. You made him angry." Vigarde muttered to Hayden.

"I'm female!" the dragon replied, as if overheard Vigarde's comment.

"Wait. You're a girl?" Hayden gasped. "And you talk like that?!"

Fado landed another blow on Hayden's back head. "OW! Can you stop that?" Hayden screamed.

"Can you stop talking?" Fado growled.

"Enough!!!" The dragon's angry voice almost blew the monarchs off their feet. The monarchs shut up. The dragon continued, "What is your wish? I'm only granting one."

"Wait. You're only granting one wish?" Ismaire asked.

"I'm not called the One-Wish Dragon for nothing." The dragon replied.

The monarchs weren't so eager to speak now as they looked at each other, deciding who should speak their wish.

"Ah, first time rubbing this lamp huh?" the dragon smirked, "well, if that's the case, I'll give you some time to think about your wish. Make it a good one. If you're ready, rub! But do so after 7200 seconds…" his eyes narrowed, "…or else."

With that, the dragon returned inside the lamp. The monarchs looked bewildered, "7200 seconds?" Hayden said.

"That's about 2 hours." Vigarde clarified.

"Okay. Let's do this then. We must come up with a wish that we'll all agree on." Fado proposed and everyone agreed.

It's been an hour and a half and there was still no agreement on the wish the monarchs were to make.

"How about making Frelia a better place for a vacation spot—I mean, _the _better place for a vacation spot?" Hayden said.

"I rather give away my head to a headless zombie." Vigarde said.

"Then do it." Hayden snapped, "Do _you _have a better idea?"

"I was thinking making education bills triple in all continents except the Grado Academy." Vigarde proposed, "then allow the Academy to provide scholarship for low-income students and organize a career club that will be sponsored by other academies around Magvel."

"Sounds like a great idea. Except I'm opposed to one thing." Fado said.

"What?"

"Why does the Academy has to have us as sponsors?" Fado voiced, "We ain't your lands of slavery. You can't tell my country what to do?"

"And what's up with tripling the education bills? What are you, greedy?!" Ismaire said.

Vigarde got frustrated, "Oh yeah? Got a better idea, wise guy?"

Fado cleared his throat and began, "I propose a wish for the entire nation: a wish that will completely end homelessness and promote richness and abundance all around."

"That's selfish!" Hayden snapped.

Fado looked puzzlingly at Hayden, "What's so selfish about ending homelessness?"

"Well for starters, you stole my idea. Then you went on and said nation. Just one? What about _my _nation? Or… Greedy emperor's nation?" Hayden pointed at Vigarde.

"Hey!" Vigarde got offended.

"That's preposterous." Fado countered, "And if it was your idea you would have said it first."

The three kings began arguing nonstop, their voices became deafening.

"Stop it all of you!"

The kings noticed Ismaire like she was forgotten in the bunch, "Why don't we all agree on one wish before the dragon genie comes out?"

"Because Fad-head here isn't willing to listen!" Hayden called out.

"Again with the nickname!" Fado shouted.

Ismaire finally exploded, "Okay! That's it! If you aren't going to cooperate, I'll take the lamp!!! And that'll be that!"

"WHAT?!" The kings were outraged.

* * *

-**Renais-**

Downtown Renais was such a quiet little town that there was barely anything happening that was interesting, yet the Renais citizens enjoyed each other's companies as they were about their daily stuffs. A piercing scream suddenly ripped through the air.

"Alert! Alert! Aleert!" The town crier shouted. The citizens became concerned and got agitated. Seth quickly approached the town crier, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Alert the media! Alert the media! Valter has escaped from prison!"

The citizens went into a state of panic.

Seth faced the citizens, "Everyone! Please calm down." He faced the town crier, "What do you mean he escaped?"

"He's gone! Vanished! Poof! Abracadabra!"

"Well, where is he? Are there any reports?"

"Ohh, Sir Seth… report has it, he's in Jehanna, on his way to the Lagdou Ruins," the town crier whined, "dear lord, I hope he hasn't hurt any innocent people!"

Seth's heartbeat elevated when he heard Lagdou Ruins. This was where Ephraim and Eirika were taking their class field trip. And there was no doubt Valter went after them.

He turned around, pulled out his blow horn and blew on it, signaling his best knights.

* * *

-**Lagdou Ruins-**

"Eirika!"

"Tana!"

"Innes!"

Ephraim, Lyon, and Artur were screaming for the missing teens. Lute was just looking around without uttering a sound.

"We gotta find them now!" Ephraim shouted.

"Uh… yeah." Lute muttered unemotionally, "How are we going to do that? Like magic?"

"You know magic Lute." Artur said.

"But not conjuring or teleporting. I only know Fire."

"We heard them screamed on the other side of that wall!" Ephraim shouted, "We can't stand around and do nothing! Someone's torturing them!"

"We still gotta warn Father Macgregor on this matter." Lyon proposed.

"Yes." Artur agreed.

"But there's no way out!" Ephraim looked around the wide caved-in interior.

"I think we should look for the treasure." Lute proposed, "Maybe we might find them and…"

"…And before we know it, they'll be gone. Yeah. Nice idea, worthless magic girl." Ephraim blurted, "I mean let's face it! My sister and my best friends are gone because of some stupid unexciting treasure!"

The teens remained uncomfortably quiet.

Artur, still bothered by something on his mind, faced Lute, "So, how do you not know conjuring and teleporting?"

* * *

Macgregor and the rest of the history class were navigating the Lagdou Ruins. Macgregor turned around and at the sight of his class, he knew something was wrong, "Is it just me, or did our class got shorter and shorter." 

"Oh it's you." Nicole muttered.

L'Arachel counted every student including her and Nicole. She figured out what was wrong, "Macgregor. It seems that we're missing a few students."

Macgregor looked fret, "A few students?"

"Yeah. We're missing Lute, Artur, Lyon, Innes, Tana, Ephraim and Eirika."

"That's not a few!" Macgregor shouted, "Those are my best students in the class!"

"What about us? Aren't _we _your best students?" Nicole whined.

Macgregor ignored Nicole, "We gotta find them pronto."

"Is everyone still in your class, Father Macgregor?"

The class whipped its head around. Seth escorted by a group of paladins and generals approached.

"Oh, Sir Seth." Macgregor shook his head, "I believe not. Some of my students are missing, and that includes the twins Renais."

Seth couldn't believe his ears, "No."

"I know how worried you are, Sir Seth. I am too. But they shouldn't have gone this far."

"You don't understand, Father. We've received reports that Valter escaped prison and is here at the Ruins!"

"WHAT?!" Macgregor gasped. There were mixed commotions in the class. Some students were worried about the situation. Some wondered what it'll be like to explore a place where they could cross path with an escaped convict roaming free.

Seth shouted, "My knights and I will find these kids before that freak catches them! Meanwhile, look after your students! Make sure they don't get separated."

The troops rushed deep in the ruins. "Wait! I'll go with you!" Macgregor went after the knights and the entire class followed.

* * *

-**Scorched Sands-**

"How come you get to keep the lamp?" Hayden cried at Ismaire, still struck from her announcement.

"My land, my lamp." Ismaire clarified.

What was Ismaire thinking? Keeping that lamp for herself? Without sharing? "But what about the wish we were supposed to split?" Fado muttered.

"Who gives a horse's butt about sharing?!" Vigarde said firmly, "Obviously she wants the lamp for herself. And I want that lamp!"

Vigarde jumped on Ismaire and snatched the lamp off her grasp. Hayden threw a kick on Vigarde's hand, causing him to let go off the lamp. The lamp flew right down a slow quicksand. The monarchs went physical for custody of the lamp, and the closer they got to the artifact, the more intense the fight became. They never noticed reaching the quicksand area and they were literally sinking below.

Suddenly the quicksand shot up into a tornado and knocked down the monarchs. The monarchs slowly got up and fixed their gazes on the author of this turbulence: the dragon genie was back.

"He's he-eeeere!" Fado squealed like a girl at the sight of the dragon genie.

"SHUT UP!!" the dragon genie roared, "Hearing such sound gives me a headache!! And how many times have I told you that I'm female!!!" he then faced the rest of the gang, "and what is the deal with the wish? It's only one! I have no patience to… argh, you know what?"

The dragon genie waved its fingers, "HOCUPOCU!" he formed a fist and aimed it to Fado, "hold out your hand."

Fado opened his palm, a bit agitated of what he got. The genie opened his palm. Fado looked down all smile. His smile quickly vanished, "A coin? 1 gold?!" Fado eyeballed the dragon, "What are you, cheap?!"

The monarchs gasped. The dragon genie coldly stared at Fado.

"Oh no he didn't." Ismaire squealed.

**

* * *

-Lagdou Ruins-**

Valter's wyvern soared freely into the skies. Valter cackled like a maniac in observation of Tana, Eirika and Innes' panicked expressions. The three teens were tied up and couldn't budge a muscle.

"What do you mean you were the treasure? Are you saying that _you _were the Magvel Stone?" Innes couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You bet I am." Valter confirmed, "That map Colm gave you was some sketches I've made up when I was doing time. Clever aren't I?"

"I can't believe we fell for this." Tana whined.

"Oh hush up and enjoy the ride." Valter barked, "Because after this ride, you'll cherish this treasure… or should I say, the _treasure_ will cherish you…bit by bit."

"EWWWW!" the three teens squealed.

A fireball suddenly zoomed past Valter's wyvern. The wyvern yowled in pain and began losing balance.

"What the—what's going on?" Valter yelled.

"We're going down!" Eirika screamed.

Everyone screamed as the wyvern descended into oblivion. The wyvern crashed hard on the sands. The smoked quickly cleared after a few minutes.

"Is everyone okay?" Innes asked the girls.

They nodded. Valter didn't respond. Eirika examined him, "He's unconscious," she whispered to Tana and Innes.

"Then let's get out of here while we're at it." Tana said.

The three teens got off the wyvern and tiptoed away.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

The teens jumped. Valter stood right in front of them.

"But how did you… when did… how…?" Tana squealed, "You were unconscious!"

"Oh, didn't I mention I have supersonic ears?" Valter brushed his hair to reveal pointy ears. The teens looked horrified.

"Did I mention you're cornered?"

Valter whipped his head around to see who spoke. Ephraim, Lyon, Artur and Lute faced Valter.

"Guys!" Tana squealed in glee.

"You're all here!" Innes exclaimed, "Awkward!"

"Ephraim!" Eirika cried.

"Eirika!" Ephraim cried back.

"Touching. But not tear dropping." Valter barked.

Ephraim faced Valter, "Listen you fool! It's seven against one now! So you're done!"

"Not quite." Valter grinned. He raised his hands to the sky and the ground began to shake. To the teen's horror, a horde of skeleton rose from the ground, armed with sword, shields, lances, and stilettos, "Now, it's seven against one."

"That's cheating!" Lute barked.

"And how come it's seven against one?" Lyon asked.

Valter scoffed, "Cause I have complete control of this army? Duh!"

The teens looked at each other.

"Now, you're going to be good boys…" Valter hesitated, "…or girls…or…act like them, but the point is to _stay_ still." He then smiled, "So that I can kill you."

"Not so fast, Valter!"

Valter turned around. The teens turned around. Seth and his knights, along with Macgregor's class faced Valter.

"Oh goody. My escape went public." Valter sighed.

"Yeah." Seth readied his Silver Lance, so does his entire knight army, "and so will your capture."

"Well, bring it on." Valter grinned.

"Uh Oh," Innes looked around, noticing the knights and Valter's skeletons ready for battle, "They're going to fight."

"Ya think?" Eirika said.

"Chaaarge!!!" The Renais Knights roared battle as they galloped toward the skeleton army. The skeleton army rushed into attack as well. Seth and Valter both fought valiantly in the midst of battle. Valter threw a sweep kick, tripping Seth, and caught him off guard in midair with a series of lance thrusts, ending with a lance slam. Seth dodged just in time for Valter to deliver a piercing blow. Seth threw a lance attack at Valter's back. Valter fell on the ground. He rolled to his back and pointing the lance upward, landed it on Seth. Seth blocked. Valter does it again but Seth kept blocking. Valter flipped backward like an acrobat with the lance and landed a double kick on Seth by the chin. Seth fell. Valter threw another lance thrust, this time, piercing Seth's armor. Seth yowled in pain as Valter tried to twist the lance over and over.

"SETH!" the twins yelped.

Seth picked up his lance and threw a crescent horizontal slash across Valter's face. Valter released his lance and stumbled backward. Seth quickly got up and pulled Valter's lance off his stomach. Seth gasped for air. Surprisingly there was no blood coming out of Seth but he was however very exhausted. Valter instead had a slash across his cheek, but it was barely a scratch. There was no blood as well, but he wasn't panting at all.

"Tss. Tss. Tss. Poor naïve knight of Renais." Valter snapped his fingers and his skeleton army all finished the Renais Knights one by one with single blows. Seth couldn't believe his eyes. Valter was not only superior to him, he was a true demon. The twins rushed to aid Seth and the rest of the gang huddled up. The skeleton army and Valter had them completely surrounded.

"You know the punishment for opposing me and my army? Complete and total annihilation," Valter said, "You are all finished."

* * *

-**Scorched Sands-**

"Are you calling me cheap?" The dragon genie boomed.

"Are you really living inside that lamp?" Fado criticized.

The monarchs gasped again.

"Oh yes he did it." Hayden squealed.

The dragon genie literally turned red, "RWOAAAAR!!!"

The land started shaking and before the monarchs knew, a pack of hellhounds emerged out of the sands. The hounds were twice the size of Cerberuses and heavier than rocks. Their jaws spewed blood everywhere instead of saliva. The monarchs were shaking, and sweated uncontrollably.

The dragon genie whispered, "This… is going to be your punishment…" She then pointed right at the monarchs, "TAKE IT LIKE TRUE MEN!!!"

"Don't forget that I'm a woman." Ismaire clarified.

"WHOOOOO CAAAAAAAARES?!!! PREY ON THEM, MY BABIES! PREY ON THEM HARRRRD!"

The barking hounds went for the monarchs. The monarchs quickly turned on their heels and ran off screaming.

**

* * *

-Lagdou Ruins-**

"Prepare to meet your doom!" Valter raised his lance and just as he was about to aim it at the entire history class and Seth to give order of attack at his summoned skeletons, the ground started shaking as well, catching attention.

"Gang way!!!" Panicked voices sounded from afar.

Everyone looked over Valter. Valter turned around. They saw Fado, Hayden, Ismaire and Vigarde, on their chariot, screaming for their lives. The hellhounds were hot on their trails. Some of them were besides the chariot, constantly attacking it.

The chariot swerved into the circle of skeletons army. The hellhounds crashed into the skeletons and rampaged through the entire army. Valter went into panic as the hellhounds got closer. Valter turned on his heel and ran. The hellhounds were now chasing Valter. The chase came to an abrupt ending when Valter landed on a hole. The hellhounds surrounded the hole.

Few hours later, everyone watched Valter being taken away by the Grado Royal Guards.

"Everything's good and right with the world." Eirika breathed an immense sigh of relief.

Macgregor stared coldly at Eirika. Eirika gulped, "well, at least for a short time."

"What were you thinking, getting separated from the class like that?" Macgregor barked, "This is a field trip, not some exploration garbage!"

"Macgregor," L'Arachel began, "Before you go deep into that discussion, may I say that the only thing that is garbage on this whole situation… is your field trip."

Macgregor's jaws dropped, "What?"

"Yeah, Macgregor." Innes stepped in, "Whenever we go on a fun field trip, you make it un-fun."

"Un-fun?" Macgregor raised an eyebrow.

"What Innes means, your rules are too intense." Eirika pointed out, "I mean… No touching of the artifacts?"

The students agreed.

"What about that answer questions on our own, or else it'll be on tests? We're here to learn, not wise up." Ephraim added.

The students agreed again.

"Really?" Macgregor said, "I thought making all of these rules would have sparked up the whole spirit of expedition that is the field trip."

"Macgregor. Let's put this in a student's theory." Innes placed his arms on Macgregor's shoulder, "You're killing that spirit."

Everyone agreed again. Macgregor stared at Innes. Innes quickly removed his arm off Macgregor's shoulder.

"So are you saying that some of my students getting separated, going deep down the ruins, getting kidnapped and almost taken away by a serial killer who then ended up on a hole surrounded by a pack of hellhounds from we don't know where was all my fault?"

"Yeah!" the students all agreed.

Macgregor sighed, "I guess I should make some changes."

"Not so fast!" Fado came into the conversation and faced the twins, "Just because you got off the hook at school, doesn't mean you'll be off the hook at home."

"What were you thinking leaving your classes to go exploring?" Hayden crowed, "Oh! Wait! I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't thinking at all! That's what you were thinking!"

"So what are you thinking?" Tana asked oh so sweetly.

"I'm thinking that you're all grounded." Hayden replied.

"Same thought." Vigarde raised his hand in favor, "And that's two weeks of no fun!"

"No fun!" The three kings said in unison.

"Awww man!" the teens groaned.

"So let me get this straight." Innes began, "We get kidnapped by a serial killer and we end up grounded, but you get chased by a pack of wild hellhounds but you don't get grounded?"

"That's the beauty of being an adult." Hayden proudly said.

"Now move on home." Vigarde said. "Your punishment starts tonight."

"Awww man!" the teens groaned again.

* * *

After much thought, Macgregor had arranged the field trip rules and came up with new ways for students to enjoy his field trips in the future. 

Rule #1 – You can touch the artifact. You can sketch them, write about them, do whatever you want with them. But observations of any artifacts will end up on pop quizzes and tests. No whining.

Rule #2 – Anyone can go expedition, as long as it's okay with your parents, guardian, or designated adult, as they will be your chaperone. No whining.

Rule #3 – You ask questions, we'll try out our best to answer them. If not, do some researches. There will be assigned essays—10,000 words—on the subject. No whining.

Rule #4 – No whining!

**Grado**** Academy**

It's been a solid three weeks and the teens got off punishment. Ephraim, Eirika, Tana, Innes and Lyon met back at the academy's cafeteria and they were talking about their days and the latest current events.

"Good thing punishment's over." Innes sighed.

"I know." Lyon said, "I had to wash so many dishes in weeks, my hands are permanently prune."

"At least you didn't clean out the basement." Ephraim wiped his forehead, "phew!"

"I swear I will never ever pick up a treasure map from a loon like that Colm again." Innes formed a fist, "Heck, if I ever see him…"

"Here's your chance." Eirika signaled Innes. The teens turned around to see Colm all froze up in fear. They stood from their table and slowly and creepingly approached Colm. Colm grinned nervously as he backed away.

…

"He-elp?"

No response. Colm noticed everything was dark. He looked around still panicky.

"He-elp?!"

He noticed light above him. He looked up to see the exit, but instead of smiling, he got more frightened and agitated. The pack of Hellhounds growled and barked at his presence.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	8. The One with the Bestselling Novel

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following character belongs to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.

**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life

* * *

**—_**The One with the Bestselling Novel—**_

-Castle Renais-

Ephraim reclined on a chair at the castle's foyer, drowning himself in a good book. He was nearing the end of the book's twenty-eighth chapter and he couldn't put it down.

"Oh wow…" he breathed, "oH! WOW!!!"

Eirika was passing by when she heard him moaning passionately. She frowned, "What's wrong with you boy?"

Ephraim faced Eirika, "Oh, Eirika!" he growled amorously, "You've gotta read 'Fire Emblem and the Path of Radiance.' It's like, _the_ most provocative bestselling novel ever! It's thrilling, it's addictive, it's…" he kissed his fingers, "…a masterpiece."

"Have you gone gay?" Eirika asked.

"Very funny." Ephraim wasn't amused, "I'm telling you. This story is beyond epic proportion."

Eirika shook her head in doubt, "Oh, I dunno. I'm not interested in these war stuffs."

"Oh, come on, Eirika. It's not just about war. It's about adventure, friendship, romance… "

Eirika popped her shoulders up, "well, I am a sucker for romance… I'll read the first chapter but that's it."

Ephraim gave Eirika the book. Eirika flipped the book back into the first chapter and began to read.

Two hours were passing; Eirika was glued to the book like a TV screen. Ephraim pouted, "Eirika?"

No response.

"Eirika!"

"Huh?" Eirika looked up.

"You said you were going to read the first chapter only."

Eirika shrugged, "So?"

"You're on Chapter 6!"

"Oh, right…" there was an uncomfortable pause and Eirika faced Ephraim again, "…five more minutes?"

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika walked inside the family room.

"Good thing I'm almost done with that novel 'cause I can hardly wait for the next one to come out." Ephraim mentioned.

"Wait… there's ANOTHER ONE?" Eirika gasped.

Ephraim nodded, "Yeah. It's called 'Fire Emblem and the Radiant Dawn.' It's a direct sequel. Here."

Ephraim picked up an Entertainment magazine, flipped to the section that talked about the book, and showed Eirika, "There has been a lot of news regarding this most anticipated written piece based on the ever-popular franchise. "The story took place like a year or two after the events of 'Fire Emblem and the Path of Radiance' and another war had to take place because of a rebellion army lead by a young fortuneteller named Micaiah, who came to free the kingdom of Daein from oppression of the Begnion Empire, and that girl happens to be the reincarnation of—"

"—A Dawn Goddess?" Eirika finished upon noticing the word in the news section.

Ephraim shook his head, "Actually she's the Goddess of Twilight and Chaos."

Eirika gasped, "Nooo."

Ephraim nodded, "Oh yes, sister."

"And that's in the magazine?"

"Actually, it's a spoiler. The magazine's just talking about speculations and all of that sales kinda stuff."

"But you hate spoilers."

"And that's the last time I'm using it! Oh, right I forgot. There's a little tidbit I discovered in another Entertainment issue regarding the book. It was from an interview with the author. Apparently, the tyrant king of Daein, Ashnard, had a son who is half-human and half-dragon. His name is Pelleas. That long lost prince was finally found and he ascended the throne, with his mother, the elegant dark dragon, by his side. But that's not all; rumor has it that a certain someone, who was involved into helping Ike and the fairest Princess Elincia to liberate the kingdom of Crimea from Daein, has actually betrayed them from the very start."

"Betrayed them? HOW?" Eirika gasped.

"Well, we don't know how or who or why they did it, but I can tell you that another war immediately broke out between the humans and the beastmen due to an assassination."

"And since both races had a nasty history of prejudice, that war could revive their long-and-buried hatred toward each other?! _Now_ I want the book so bad!!!" Eirika exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Ephraim exclaimed as well.

"Where's that magazine?"

Ephraim blinked, "What magazine?"

"The one with the interview you just mentioned?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ephraim looked down and swept the floor with his feet bashfully, "…there's no such magazine. That was a spoiler too."

"WHAT?"

Ephraim looked up to Eirika, "Well _forgive_ me for peeking. It's not the magazine's fault! It's the Internet! Do you know how much spoilers they have in there?! It's like a pile of spoiled bananas waiting for you to grill them into succulent goodness!!!"

"Ephraim, if you like that book so much, why are you wasting time on spoilers? I mean, I understand that spoilers are tempting but you should wait until it gets released in Magvel. That will save you from not enjoying the book after getting involved into a spoiling riot."

"You're right. And besides, people who read spoilers are just too lazy to read the book for themselves."

Right after Ephraim mentioned this, Innes and Tana burst in the family room uninvited.

"Guess what, Eph?" Innes began, "I was on the Internet this morning and Ohmygosh! I saw this page that has like a pack of dozen of summaries and full-length recap on 'Fire Emblem and the Radiant Dawn' and it was available for download! FREE SPOILERS!!! Now I know the story completely. Wanna hear—?"

Ephraim immediately plugged his ears and started screaming in singsong, "NOO! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! FA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!"

Nicole came into the room as well, carrying a copy of the novel, "Oh, don't bother plugging your ears and singing that fake tune Ephraim. You can buy now the book at Kiris's bookstore down at Port Kiris."

The gang stared groggily at the book copy of "Fire Emblem and the Radiant Dawn" Nicole was waving around with a bit of provocation.

"Wait, the bookstore?" Eirika muttered.

Nicole shrugged, "Yeah, well the store is having an early delivery. But I couldn't wait any longer so I got mine online, which is now out-of-order. But I'm currently on Chapter 15 and it's sooo good."

Eirika snatched the book from Nicole's hands, "Let me have it!!" she was practically drooling. Ephraim and Tana leaned over her shoulders to read the first chapter.

"Chapter 15 huh? Ain't that the part where Queen Elincia got betrayed by her own troops?" Innes blurted.

Everyone looked up to Innes in shock.

"She got betrayed?" Eirika breathed.

"I hate you." Ephraim shot a hateful glare at Innes.

Nicole snatched her book back, "I'm not finished with my book yet!" she said, "There's still 28 or more chapters left till I get to the big finale."

"That means there's close to 40 chapters in the book?" Innes was stunned.

"I thought you read the whole thing, spoiler boy." Eirika mocked.

"I did." Innes protested, "only part of Elincia's story, plus the ending and the return of that notorious Black Knight…"

"WHAT?!?" A roar of gasp blew out from the teens. Hearing this spoiler was like one of those shocking breaking news heard on TV that sends chill down many spines. Innes placed his hand on his mouth, "Oops."

* * *

-Castle Renais- 

Fado crashed in on Forde, Kyle, and Franz who were having a chess game session. Forde picked up his chess piece and placed it adjacent of Kyle's leader chess piece, "Checkmate." He said.

"ROAAAAR!!!" Fado landed his axe on the chess board, literally destroying it. Forde, Kyle, and Franz jumped.

"Your Majesty!" Forde was shaking, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you do something right?" Fado bellowed.

"There's your answer." Kyle said then laughed. Fado was now at his face, "Do you wanna take this outside?!" Fado formed a fist. His eyes were all covered in blood-red veins, striking fear at whoever stares at them directly.

Seth quickly rushed to the scene, "Your Majesty, what's the matter?"

"Err, Seth. Maybe he'll calm down if you don't talk to him." Franz told Seth.

"What's the matter is that it's been seven days and my damn cursed eyes refuse to close for a snooze!!!" Fado blurted out nonsense.

Forde, Kyle and Franz stared at the king puzzled but Seth knew what was going on, "he can't sleep."

"Well that explains the crankiness." Forde said.

Fado's freakish eyes glared at Forde for a few good second.

"Your Majesty, perhaps a little walk on the courtyard would help you relax. Shall we?" Seth took Fado's arm and tried to escort him, but Fado pulled away, "I don't wanna relax, Seth! I wanna crash things! Crash, Crash and Crash till I'm tired enough to sleep!"

Seth glanced over to Forde, Kyle and Franz, "Got any ideas?"

"Maybe you got a lot in your mind, Your Majesty." Kyle said, "Perhaps you're willing to share it to us?"

It took Fado a while to speak after taking a deep breath, "well, the kids are out to get that book they want, I recently sent out some monthly forms to the citizenry, I made breakfast, I made my bed, I said a few prayers, I booked a five-day trip to Rausten to the entire Royal Guard Army for that Latona seminar, I'm preparing for a speech I'm going to give out to Frelia, I was thinking of fixing lunch, either lobster or Panini, I gotta take my shower, I gotta…"

"Okay, okay! You do have _a_ _lot_ in your mind!" Kyle interrupted.

Fado sighed "But all of these things don't seem to bother me a bit. What bothers me the most is that…"

"You can't sleep." the knights said together.

"Right."

* * *

-Kiris' Bookstore- 

The moment the teens reached Kiris' Bookstore, the interior was still dark and empty. The store was to open in a few minutes and there was a crowded line of people outside the bookstore. Those waiting in line were actually camping. It seems that the line could take a long, long time to budge.

"Are all of these people here for the book?" Ephraim muttered.

"Yes!" he got vehement positive responses from the in-line campers.

Tana found a news manuscript on the floor and picked it up, "Hey, look at this." She read, "The latest Fire Emblem novel has been noted to be the bestseller for the holiday season. Predictions show that every single bookstore will be emptied out only on the first hour of the first day as the demands for the book is higher than… ohmygosh, the supplies!"

"Are you serious?" Eirika gasped.

"Then it's every man for himself." Ephraim said.

Eirika faced her brother, "but I thought we could buy a copy and then share it."

Ephraim snorted, "Please, after seeing you humped on my book 'Fire Emblem and the Path of Radiance'? I don't think so."

"Oh so that's how it's going to be huh? Well it's on."

"Like jalapeno sauce on a chicken's butt."

The twins glared at each other. The teens suddenly heard jingles and noticed the crowd getting agitated.

"They've opened the store." Nicole announced.

The crowd started pushing and shoving. The manager of the bookstore was standing still at the main entrance and next to him were two armor knights. He cleared his throat and began, "I'm sure that many of you have chosen to get your copy of the hottest novel "Fire Emblem and the Radiant Dawn" before release at this store…"

He wasn't done talking and the crowded line roared with excitement.

"And so as I am about to let you in," he spoke through the crowd, "please, please, _please_ walk in the store in an orderly fashion and follow the red carpet to the epic stories section. And _no running_! Violators will be arrested."

"Let us in, fat bum!" one of the fans wailed.

"I said no running!" the manager shouted. Finally, he stepped away from the door and we already know what happens next: everyone started running, pushing, and shoving each other out of the way. Even the manager and the knights got into the crowded brawl and ended up on the ground.

"Yeah, it's going to be hard to arrest them all." One of the knights said.

--- --- ---

Eirika entered the bookstore's fantasy section and noticed the crowd getting more and more agitated. After going through almost all of the books with the Fire Emblem title on it, she immediately knew why, "Where are the Radiant Dawn books?" she yelled to the manager.

"Uhh… yeah." The manager sarcastically said, "The UPS guy hasn't arrived yet, so…"

Everyone groaned.

"HEY! Don't blame me for opening the store when there are no books in stock at this moment!" the manager shouted through the complaints, "we will be receiving them soon. In the mean time, make an orderly fashion!"

"It's he-eeere."

A squealing voice alerted the crowd. Everyone's head creaked around to spot the UPS guy entering the store and carrying three boxes full of books.

Everyone went into an uproar and jumped on the UPS guy, pined him on the ground and fighting for possession of a copy. One girl picked up her copy and waved it proudly, only to notice the pages missing due to the brawl.

Tana pushed the girl out of the way with a perfect copy of "Fire Emblem and the Radiant Dawn." She slammed it on the counter by the manager, "Got my copy! Change it, please!"

"HEY!" Innes screamed. He went after Tana and snatched the book from her, "IT'S MY COPY!"

"THIEF! IT'S MINE!" Tana screamed.

"MINE!!!" Innes wailed.

The siblings went tug-of-war on the book. The manager scanned the book in the process, causing the siblings to stop and drop the book on the counter.

"You… charged it." Innes said.

"Then, whose book is it?" Innes asked.

The receipt came out of the cash register. The manager pulled out the receipt, placed it on the book and slid it over to… Tana.

"That'll be 2000 gold, please." The manager muttered.

Tana pumped a fist in the air, "YES! IN YOUR FACE!" she started dancing, "I got my book. I got my book."

"Shut up or I'll give the book to him." The manager threatened.

Tana hushed up. She went through her purse, pulled out the gold and handed them over to the manager. The manager took the money and gave her the book with a smile. Tana departed calmly from the counter, but not before giving the manager a mean look.

The moment Tana left the counter; everyone went back into an uproar, fighting for the right to get the book. The manager snapped his fingers and all the book copies magically levitated. The books then made their way into the UPS box the manager had placed on the counter.

Everyone went after the box but the manager removed it off the counter before the mob could reach it. "Listen up!" he boomed, "Nobody's getting a book unless you behave yourself, got that?!"

The crowd got silent. The manager went on, "Now if you get your butt back in line and let me do my business, I'll highly appreciate it! _Now_, form up or _no radiant dawns_!!!"

The crowd finally huddled into a line, silently.

* * *

-Castle Renais Courtyard- 

"Close your eyes"

Fado closed his eyes.

"Relax."

Fado relaxed.

"And clear your head of all thoughts." A skinny-shaped Renais sleeping guru, hired by Seth, guided Fado to a number of sleep techniques that would help Fado overcomes his sleep deprivation. Fado had his legs crossed, yoga-style, and was surrounded by Forde, Kyle, Franz, Seth and the sleeping guru.

"Now. Listen to the voices in your brain, Your Majesty. Listen…shh."

There was this awkward moment of silence where everyone watched and expected to see something happening. The knights stared at Fado, then turned stared at the sleeping guru, then back again at Fado.

The sleeping guru stretched out his mouth. The guards got a bit alerted.

"Is it working?" Franz whispered.

"Oh, I'm just yawning. yAwN!"

"But… what if it doesn't work?" Forde asked quietly.

The guru eyeballed Forde, "Now sir Knight, there is no such thing as failure in the power of sleep technique. It's a hundred percent accurate and highly effective to all creatures beholding this land of serenity… but if that doesn't work, I'll stuff him sleeping pills."

The sleeping guru then faced Fado and resumed his session, "Now. You are now in a stage of serenity. Complete and utter silence… only in about two seconds, you'll hear the sound of the waves." The guru waited two seconds before making wave sounds of all kinds.

Fado formed a calm smile.

"Listen, your Majesty… Listen… What do you hear?" the sleeping guru asked.

"I hear something…" Fado sighed.

"What is it, oh Beloved King?"

"Your voice." Fado stifled, "It reminds me of that Irish yodel ol' buck from down the street!"

The sleeping guru's eyes are wide open and flaring. The knights laughed so hard to Fado's remarks that they were crying. The guru stared at the knights who immediately stopped laughing. He turned his attention back at Fado.

"I am not amused with your idea of fun." The guru said, "here I am trying to make your royal life easier and you play around."

Fado giggled, "Well, I'm sorry for having a mother like you."

The knights cracked again, laughing. The sleeping guru glared, "Should I move on to the pills?"

Fado stopped laughing, "No."

The sleeping guru smiled, "Good. Now, let's try this. Close your eyes."

Fado closed his eyes again.

"Relax"

Fado relaxed.

"And unleashed your true self to the world."

Fado flipped his eyes wide open like a possessed person, pulled out Seth's axe and strikes it mightily on the guru, sending him flying through a glass window. The knights saw that and they were shaking.

"Y-You're Majesty?" Franz gulped.

Fado looked like a mass murderer in horror movies ready to thrash in seconds.

"The sleep technique worked, but not in a good way." Forde muttered.

The knights stared at Forde, "You think?"

* * *

-Port Kiris' Bookstore- 

Two hours passed and the teens were still in line to get their copies of the Radiant Dawn book. Tana was reading hers and was apparently glued to it. Eirika didn't like that look on her friend's face—that expression of amazement and utter interest.

"Tana, that's enough." Eirika balked.

Tana turned a page, "That's enough what?" she couldn't see Eirika.

"That's enough reading!" Eirika shouted.

"That's enough…" Tana blabbered, "…wind magic…Soren…" she giggled, "Oh, that Mia!"

Eirika closed the book in Tana's face.

"Hey!" Tana shouted, "What are you doing? I was in the middle of Chapter 14!"

"Chapter 14 already?" Ephraim exclaimed.

"Actually it's Chapter 15, but I lost track." She confessed, "Apparently, Innes was right. Elincia really got betrayed by her own people."

"Told you." Innes gloated.

Ephraim rolled his eyes before facing Tana, "but what does this has to do with Mia?"

"Oh, it's just the Greil Mercenaries. They came back." Tana said.

The teens looked shock.

"And, Ike, is _hhot._" Tana pulled towards Eirika an image of Ike, "Wanna see?_" _

"Oh, Tana… I don't wanna see Ike in his…hhhot stuffs." She mumbled at the sight of Ike, "…with his…plumped…juicy, sweaty biceps…"

Tana pulled the book away before Eirika could touch Ike's picture. She then smiled dreamingly, "Imagine him shirtless."

Eirika groaned loudly.

"Oh please," Ephraim rolled his eyes again, "you girls and your boys' issue. I however am picking up the book so that I could read and find out who's the fool who betrayed Ike and Elincia. _Plus, _I hope that the Daein Brigade helps out the Greil Mercenaries."

Innes scoffed, "Yeah, but not before they get into a bloody battle."

Everyone in the bookstore gasped. Innes put his hands on his mouth, "Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that."

Ephraim faced Innes, "They got into a bloody battle?"

"Yeah!" Innes said excitedly, "because Pelleas signed a blood contract and now the Dawn Brigade and the Greil Mercenaries are forced to fight to the death."

Everyone started murmuring with excitement but Innes wasn't finished, "But hey, that's nothing compared to the Black Knight's identity being none other than Zelgius."

Everyone gasped in horror. Innes realized he spilled too much. Everyone went wild and pushed each other in hope to get the book first.

…

Innes stood outside the bookstore, guarded by the two armor knights. Innes approached the entrance but the knights blocked it.

"I was just trying to…"

The knight shook their heads. Innes pouted.

…

An angry Ephraim had his arms crossed, "Dawn that Innes. I can't believe he had to spill everything about that story. Argh, when is this damn line moving? I can't wait any longer. I just wanna cut through and cut through and cut through until—"

"Next!" the manager shouted.

"Your turn Ephraim." Eirika told him. Ephraim turned to see the manager in front of him. He got giddied with excitement, "Yes! It's my turn now! Whoo-hoo!"

The manager shouted, "Sold out!"

A huge groan emerged from the still waiting crowd. Ephraim's jaw dropped, "What?! How can that be possible? It's my book!!"

Everyone started complaining.

"Stop worrying people." The manager said, "there's still more supplies coming. Be patient."

"For how long?" another Fire Emblem fan shouted.

"About two hours."

The crowd whined. Ephraim looked behind to see the customer with the last book copy heading for the exit. He rushed to him, "Heey! Ssoo, how's going? Enjoyin' the book yet? What chapter are you on? Are you halfway till the end?"

"I haven't even started yet." The customer said.

"Good, so here's the deal. How about you give me the book and I give you _twice _the money back." Ephraim waved to the customer a 4000 gold bag.

"Heck no! Get your own book! You heard what the manager said: more's coming." The customer turned on his heels and went for the exit. Ephraim blocked his road.

"Pleeeaase." Ephraim begged.

The customer then smiled, "Say I have an idea," He pointed towards Innes, "Why don't you read the book off your little spoiled brat friend of yours outside, hm?"

"GIMME THE BOOK YOU SELFISH BRAT!!" Ephraim jumped on the customer and started pulling the book off his grasp. The customer fought back and everyone jumped on both Ephraim and the customer, causing a brawl.

…

Ephraim was now outside with Innes. They looked eerily quiet. Innes turned to Ephraim, "So what's your crime?"

"Starting a commotion." Ephraim said, "You?"

Innes opened his mouth to speak but Ephraim interrupted, "Oh wait, I already know your crime."

* * *

-Castle Renais - 

Fado gave chase to Seth, Forde, Kyle, and Franz all around the castle. The knights turned around, looking like they were about to get ambushed. Reinforcements rushed to the knights' aid and readied their arms. But when they saw who they were facing, their weapons dropped.

"Your Majesty?" the soldiers gasped.

"GRAWWWL!!!" Fado swung the axe around, halving pillars, damaging walls, and breaking statues.

"What's going on, sirs?" a soldier asked the knights.

"Don't worry soldiers. King Fado's fine." Seth explained.

"He's under a sleeping spell." Franz said, blocking every attack Fado delivered.

"Sleeping spell? More like a Berserk spell!" another soldier remarked.

An idea rang on Forde's mind, "Wait a minute? That's it!"

"Forde, please. Now's not the time for one of your lame poem recitals." Kyle sighed.

Forde shook his head, "No, no, no. This is better than my poem recitals, and they are not lame. Follow me."

Forde led the knights to Fado's Chamber. Fado chased them, pushing soldiers out of the way.

The knights were finally in the chamber with Fado inside, ready to thrash his room.

"That's your plan?!" Franz shouted at Forde, "Locking us in the King's room with a raging king inside?"

"No, no idiot, no." Forde grabbed a flower vase full of dirty water. He pulled the flower off its vase and threw the water on Fado.

Fado screamed, "My eyes! My eyes!"

"You blinded the king!" Kyle said.

Fado wiped the water off his face, "What is wrong with you all?"

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Seth asked.

"Okay? I have sands in my eyes. How is that okay?" Fado repeatedly rubbed his eyes to remove the sands, "And what kind of schemes are you doing behind my back?"

"Well, Forde had this wonderful plan of putting you to sleep." Franz announced. All eyes went on Forde.

Forde shrugged, "Hey I said I had a plan. I didn't say I had a plan to put King Fado to sleep."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so pouring water was _your_ plan?"

Forde nodded.

"How lame can you be?"

Fado hopelessly fell on his bed, "Great. I will never have my sweet, sweet sleep again."

"But on the bright side, you get to see the Eclipse, the Shooting Star and Santa Clause." Forde grinned.

* * *

-Kiris Bookstore- 

Tana was halfway through the book and Eirika was still in front of the counter waiting for more copies. Eirika leaned over to Tana, "So, what's going on now?"

Tana shook her head, "You don't wanna know."

"Why not?" Eirika whined.

"Because the Lion King Caineghis got assassinated and the news caused a war."

Eirika's jaws dropped, "What? Are you serious?"

Tana nodded, "Yeah, and I just got a promotion as Lady Commander of the entire Begnion Army and won 50 million gold." Tana beamed.

Eirika gave Tana a stern look, "Don't joke with me girl."

"Eirika if you want to read a good story, stop looking for loopholes."

"Tana, I don't know if you've noticed but you've purchased the book, read to Chapter 17 and you're in my face gloating. The no-loophole ship has sailed!"

The UPS guy came back with more book copies. He entered the bookstore all bandaged: broken arm, black eye, a missing tooth and a head bump.

Everyone's head turned at his sight. The guy began screaming, "YAHYE! DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME!!"

"Relax sir. They're docile now." The manager said. The UPS guy slowly crossed through the quiet but a bit agitating mob and approached the manager, "Phew! Good thing they aren't going to be savages." He said.

The moment the book copies hit the counter, the crowd went wild again and jumped on each other and the UPS guy again.

Eirika pulled out her perfect book copy and slammed it on the counter, "Got my book! Finally! Now charge it please!"

The manager huffed but charged it anyway, "2000 gold."

Eirika shuffled through her pockets, then through her purse but came out empty, "Ohh, for the sacred love of stone, I don't have the cash!!"

"Really?" the manager sarcastically remarked, "then what are you doing here in the store anyway?"

"I…I was well… I was so excited about the book that I didn't realize that I have to get the money first." Eirika said.

"Wow, same thing with me."

"Really?" Eirika said.

"Yeah. I was so excited about getting married to this gorgeous girl that I didn't realize that my wedding date was last month! Now I'm gonna be stuck in this here prison all my life until someone new whisks me away!"

Tana chortled, "Since when do you miss your own wedding?"

The manager glared at Tana before facing Eirika, "No money! No book!"

Eirika was ready to cry, "But—!"

"Excuse me." Tana interrupted, "If my friend here can't buy herself a copy of the book, then I'll do it for her."

Eirika looked at Tana, "Really?"

"You got the money?" the manager asked. Tana nodded.

"Then no book for you!" The manager snapped.

"What?" Tana gasped.

"Thaat's right. Here in my bookstore, you get something you git! Otherwise, you git!!"

Eirika looked at Tana questionably, "What the heck is… git?"

Tana, instead of being angry, she formed a mischievous smile, "Maybe I haven't fully introduced myself." She flashed the manager her ID card, "Recognize this girl? I think you do. And when this girl wants something, she wants it and she means it. Otherwise, she'll mean it to the you-know-who, who is friend to another you-know-who who happens to have the power to put you-know-who and you-know-what out of business. And what I mean by the _last _you-know-who, I meant you. You know what I'm sayin'? I think you do."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the bookstore.

* * *

-Castle Renais Family Room- 

"Tana, you did it!" Innes pumped a fist in the air, "If I knew this was possible…"

"…we would have gotten these books a long time ago." Ephraim grinned as he flipped a page of his copy of the Radiant Dawn book.

"Who knew that we would have gotten not just a copy of the book but _eight_ copies of the book? Two for each one of us!"

"And if that's not enough, we got a whole box of the Fire Emblem book collection, starting with the first one!"

Tana shrugged, "Well, all I can say is… he had it coming."

The gang laughed on cue.

* * *

-Castle Renais, Fado's Room- 

Eirika sighed, "Look, this is kinda creepy and I'm really uncomfortable that I'm going to do that, but since it's for your sake, I'll do it."

Eirika sat by Fado on his bed. Fado stared back at Eirika with a smile on his face. Eirika gulped, flipped open her Radiant Dawn book and cleared her throat, "Now, I would have read at the beginning but since this book is so good, I'll start to the chapter where I was instead, is that okay?"

"As long as it puts me to sleep, honey." Fado then sighed, "It's like being six again."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Eirika cleared her throat, "So, 'Hawk King Tibarn, along with Raven King Naesala and Lion King Caineghis formed up a Laguz Alliance Army…'" she reads and kept reading, " '…together with the Heron clan family they demanded an explanation from the senators…'" she reads and kept reading, "'…Begnion denied any wrongdoings… the empire went so far as to…' Ohmygosh…" she got glued to the story now, "'…this callous act of arrogant defiance pushes the alliance into…' whoa! ' …Ranulf enlists the strength and knowledge of his old wartime ally Ike and…' man, this is getting good Father. You should get Radiant Dawn. It's better than the last book."

No response from Fado. Eirika noticed Fado was asleep.

Seth came to check up, "Wow, Princess Eirika, you did it."

"Yeah. He went right to sleep after the part of the…well, I don't remember which part…"

"Good thing he's asleep. Now…" Seth went to lie beside Fado and smiled at Eirika, "Read me the story. I wanna know what happened to Jerkhead Jarod."

"But that's like Chapter 10. I went past that!"

"But I didn't."

"Ugh!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *


	9. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem - The Sacred Stones is a belonging to his respective corporation and creator: Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The following characters belong to the author.**

**Nicole: **A young maiden from Rausten. The uptight best friend of L'Arachel.**

* * *

Ephraim and Eirika – The Sacred Twin Life****

* * *

**

**Author's Note:**

-This chapter is a special holiday chapter. Interested? Look for "Ephraim and Eirika: White Renais" as a separate fanfic.


End file.
